Snow Flurries
by Chuquita
Summary: The holidays are finally here and Vegeta's gotten a special present for his favorite peasant. Then, a wayward mistletoe sends Vegeta into a mentally skydiving panic as he returns to Bejitosei to escape an awkward confrontation, using his temporary Ou empo
1. Beware the Mistletoe

**I M P O R T A N T – A U T H O R ' S – N O T E : I do spell and grammar check each of my story chapters. Some words are pronounced differently by certain characters because that's how they speak, not an error on my part. **

**Incase of an emergency please go to – h t t p / c h u q u i t a . d e v i a n a r t . c o m /**

11:49 PM 11/25/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters  
****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -_from ep 229 "The Fated Battle! Son Goku VS Vegeta!"  
__Gokuh: Sorry to keep you waiting.  
__Vegeta: I've been waiting for this...Kakarotto I've been waiting for this for a long time..._

**-----------------**

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: (waves) Hi everybody! And welcome to the annual Christmas Special!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Chuquita: Actually I only have 4 of these instead of 5 since we started, well, 5 years ago today!  
Goku: (toots little New Years horn) :)  
Chuquita: I think I was still in the middle of the 2nd or so story back then... (ponders) Anyways! We got some real special stuff for you this year!  
Vegeta: (wary) What KIND of special stuff?  
Chuquita: (grin) Aw, you know, plotline climaxes and revealed secrets and even a glimpse at the REAL 100 years in the future, those sortsa things.  
Goku: (eyes widen) GASP!  
Vegeta: Uhhhhh... (face bright red)  
Goku: You--you mean we will really get to find out what really happens to me 'n Veggie 100 years in the future for real?  
Chuquita: Really :)  
Goku: (hugs his Veggie) Did you hear that Veggie?  
Vegeta: (eyes wide in shock) Ah...ah...  
Chuquita: Come on Veggie, we all deserve some closure.  
Vegeta: B--but I don't WANT to know what happens to me 100 years in the future!  
Goku: I do.  
Vegeta: (gulps)  
Chuquita: Aw, don't worry Veggie. (pats him on the shoulder) That topic won't be covered in THIS particular story.  
Vegeta: (calms down somewhat)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Also I'm nearing the end of the semester so things might get a little busy.  
Goku: (sigh) So much work to do.  
Chuquita: Yeah I know two reports 'n then quizzes 'n tests 'n finals...its absolutely insane.  
Vegeta: Maddening.  
Goku: Indeed :)  
Chuquita: And now on with the fic! Happy Holidays!

**-----------------**

**Summary:** The holidays are finally here and Veggie's gotten a special present for his favorite peasant. Then, a wayward mistletoe sends Veggie into a mentally skydiving panic as he returns to Bejito-sei to escape an awkward confrontation, using his temporary ou-empowering armor to set up a ki barrier around the castle. Goku, Turles, and the fusions race after Veggie in order to set things right. But how will they manage to get through the mega-blizzard that's engulfed Bejito-sei during its short yet powerful snowy season? Find out!

---------------

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Winter l Veggie's Gift l Captain's Chair l Cookies l Piccolo Sr's Plot – Explained l 1-800-OKAASAN l Mall l Veggie and the PS3 l Videogames l Snapped l Veggie's Trip Home l **

* * *

" Ahhhh... " Goku took a deep breath of the cool air as he stood outside on Capsule Corp's porch with a box of 

Christmas decorations in his hands, " Isn't it nice outside Veggie? "

" A vertiable "winter wonderland", Kakarrotto. " the ouji muttered, waddling past Goku in his 5 layers of clothing

to keep warm. A scarf over his mouth muffling his words while he carried another box inside.

" You know Vegeta-san, you don't HAVE to wear all that heavy clothing. " Turles said, leaning against the livingroom

wall as the ouji passed him, " Compact oozaru form is MORE than enough to keep you warm in this weather. "

Vegeta turned to him instantly, " You're joking with me. "

" No. "

" Hey Turles! " Bulma called from the car as she lifted another box out of the trunk, " Could you help me over here?"

" Sure. " he replied, bursting into compact oozaru from and wandering out to the car. He had borrowed a pair of

Goku's gi pants the other day once the weather had plummeted below freezing and was still using them whenever he left the

house. vegeta noted Turles's fur was darker and duller than Goku's, possibly even more than Raditsu's.

" Oooh! I wanna go compact oozaru too! " Goku waved excitedly.

" NO! " Vegeta shouted suddenly, grabbing the larger saiyajin by the sleeve of his jacket, " Its...ah, not the best

idea right now Kakarrotto. What with your lack of control over yourself during the form. " he laughed nervously.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Oh come on Vegeta, he's not gonna "get you" through FIVE LAYERS OF CLOTHES. "

Goku blinked, " Wha? "

" Its nothing. " the ouji quickly replied, setting his box down and quickly waddling off to grab another.

The larger saiyajin peeked inside the box to see a mistletoe sitting atop many other holiday decorations. He gently

picked the small plant up and stared at it.

" Toussan? "

" Toussan! "

" Huh? " Goku looked over his shoulder. Several feet away the fusions were standing there unpacking the boxes.

" Toussan are you coming inside or not? " Vejitto sweatdropped.

Goku pout the plant away in the box and closed it, " Of course! " he chirped.

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" Wow. It looks so very nice. " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together at the decorated living room.

" Looks kinda gaudy. " Bura commented.

Chi-Chi pointed to Goku, " Goku-sa decorated it. "

" OH! Kakarroujo I'm so sorry it looks wonderful really it does! " Bura patted him on the arm. Goku sweatdropped.

" She insults it when she thinks I did it and then gushes all over it when she finds out its Goku-san's doing. "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped even larger than Goku's.

" BAM! " the front door swung open to reveal Vegeta standing there grinning ear to ear while wearing his royal

armor and looking mildly frozen from his lack of actual winterwear.

" Veggie? " Goku asked.

Vegeta flashed him a huge grin, " YES, Kakarrotto? "

Chi-Chi paled, " I'm off to find Turles. " she turned to leave.

" Aww, come on Onna, don't you wanna see the really big and really expensive gift I got for Kakarrotto? " Vegeta

teased.

Goku's eyes widened, " Gift? "

" Its not even Christmas yet! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " The season barely even started! "

" OOH OOH! I want to see Toussan! " Bura waved her arm in the air excitedly, " By the way how do you like

Kakarroujo's skills on the living room. He's so wonderful with the decor isn't he? "

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and Bulma sweatdropped.

" I've got cookies! " Bunni said happily as she strode into the room.

" FWOOSH! " the fusions rushed past the others and into the kitchen to see a large tray of delicious cookies...in

the oven.

" ... " ▫

" ... " Vejitto and Gogeta stood there, blinking.

" Baking in the oven! " Bunni finished.

" Delightful timing. " Gogeta sulked, plopping down infront of the oven while Vejitto pulled up a chair while keeping

an eye on the microwave timer ever couple of seconds.

" Please KakarrottocomeandseeyourbeautifulpresentIhadshippedallthewayherefromBejitosei? " the ouji beamed, tugging

on his peasant's gi shirt, " I'm sure you'll platonically adore it. "

" Is it in Veggiesroom? "

" W--hat wait why would it be in my room? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

Goku eagerly opened his mouth, then froze and closed it.

Kinto'un patted him consolingly on the back.

" Why must it be this way... "

" Mmph mmh mmpha. "

" Can you even understand what he's saying? " the ouji asked Goku as he motioned to the cloud.

" Yeah. Kinto'un said "That's alright." " the larger saiyajin smiled.

" Oh... " he trailed off, confused, then regained himself, " OH-KAY! Now off we go for me to see your early

Christmas present! " Vegeta grabbed Goku by the wrist--purposely avoiding Goku's hand for platonic reasons, and ran out the

front door, " BEHOLD! "

" WOW...the gift is on possible-future-Veggie's ship? " Goku said in awe, " That could be just a-bout ANY type of

present... "

" What IS this thing? " Turles stood infront of the ship, poking it in the side, " Such a lavish-looking vehicle with

no visible assault weaponry? "

_:WHAT IS **HE** DOING OUT HERE POKING IT LIKE THAT:_ Vegeta mentally exclaimed,_ :Ah well, nevermind it. Not_

_important right now:_ " Actually Kakarrotto, this is NOT possible-future-me's ship. " he smirked cunningly as he turned

towards Goku and struck the most semeish pose he could muster, " It's MINE. "

" WHAT! "

" WHAT! "

Goku and Turles exclaimed at the same time.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " a shriek of terror came from the doorway.

Vegeta looked over to see Chi-Chi standing there, petrified, " Oi! Onna hello! "

" WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHATISTHATTERRIBLEMENACETOTHEFUTUREDOINGHERE! " she exclaimed, having an anxiety attack.

The ouji mock-pouted, " It is not a menace, its my big fancy spaceship. " he grinned, " I gave the blueprints to my

Toussan about a month ago and he said he could get our top engineers to easily whip one up for me! "

" I still have no idea what you're talking about. " Turles said blandly.

Chi-Chi zipped over to Turles, " Don't you understand this makes no sense at all? " she pointed frustratingly at the

ship, " THIS, " then pointed at Turles, " And THIS, cannot co-exist! "

" Por que? " Turles raised an eyebrow.

" The FUTURE. " she turned back to him, " There is a possible-future where the Ouji wins and takes Goku-sa as his

oujo and they fly off in THIS VERY SHIP out into outer space forever and ever and the Ouji is SEME there! "

" ... " ▫

" I'd think you'd be a little more upset than this. " she muttered, tilting her head.

Turles whipped out a pack of miniture game-show cards, " Time for the lightning round, everyone! For double-jeopardy

a brand new car and 1 million dollars, WHY, despite the existance of this rather ukeish ship, is the possible-future Chi-Chi

just stated incapable of happening given our current situations? "

" It IS capable! " Vegeta snapped, then folded his arms, " You just don't know it yet. "

" EEEEHT! " the evil type-3 saiyajin made a buzzer noise, " Nice try Vegeta-san don't worry though you still get to

spin the big wheel. " he said smoothly.

" Ooh ooh ooh! " Goku waved his arm in the air.

" Kakarrotto? "

" It is because I no longer want to be Veggiesoujo! " he chirped.

" Form of a question now.. "

" Is it because I no longer want to be Veggiesoujo? "

" DINGDINGDINGDINGDING! " a bell rang out around them and multi-colored confetti floated to the ground.

" We have a winner! " Turles exclaimed, then whipped something out from behind him, " Here's your ridiculously large

check cash payable to our sponsors. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered.

Vegeta and Chi-Chi stood there staring utterly baffled at what had just occured.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Why does my head hurt so... " Chi-Chi trailed off.

" You're not the only one. " Vegeta added, then turned back to Goku, " Kakarrotto! " he took the larger saiyajin's

hands this time.

" Yes Veggie? " Goku moved closer, smiling down warmly at the little ouji.

Vegeta's cheeks flushed red as he temporarily forgot what he was about to say, " Ah... "

" Hn. " Chi-Chi slid up beside Goku and grabbed a chunk of his gi, " I wonder.. " she held on tight and promptly

yanked both of Goku's tops clear off with ease.

" AAAAHA! " Vegeta let out a yelp as his face went into full-blown glowing redness and his palms began to get sweaty

inside his gloves while the lulling sound of the larger saiyajin's purring began to ease gently through his ears.

" Wow, I guessed right. The top really does rip right off. " Chi-Chi put her hand on her hip while looking at the

tops in her other hand, amused.

" Hm..this interesting development causes me to wonder the same thing about Kakarrotto's pants... " Turles bent down

and glanced up at Vegeta, " Shall I? "

The ouji let out a few gutteral squeaky noises, unaware of anything aside from his peasant's firm embrace.

" He's libel to get a cold if you tear off the pants too. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Hmmmm. " Turles stood back up, " It won't be that much fun if Kakarrotto gets sick. " he frowned.

" Ka...ka..kakakaka.. "

" Oh look Vegeta-san's trying to speak. " he smirked.

" Kakarrotto would you like a tour of the ship? " Vegeta managed to get out.

Goku glanced over at it, " Oh-kay! " he said happily, letting go of Vegeta and dashing to the open stairs that led

inside.

" Waaah-! " Vegeta wobbled backward and promptly fell over, dizzy and light-headed.

Turles rubbed his chin, " Ah, love. "

" IT IS NOT! " the ouji snapped, leaping to his feet, then storming over-exaggeratingly to the enterance to the

ship.

The evil type-3 saiyajin looked down at the borrowed gi pants he was wearing, then gave them the same force of a tug

Chi-Chi had given Goku's shirt only to find the pants didn't budge, " Huh, well there ya go at least I wasn't disappointed. "

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" And THIS is the Captain's Chair! " Vegeta said excitedly as he sat down in the plush, dark red, oversized chair

that looked as though it were meant to fit someone of Brolli's physique rather than the ouji's, " Its so dark and forboding

and full of semeish leadership qualities! Just like me! "

" Veggie, I have been meaning to ask you-- " Goku started out.

" -Shhshhshh! " the ouji quickly made a shh-ing noise infront of his mouth, " This, isn't a sexual question, is it? "

" No I just want to know what a seme is. " he sweatdropped.

Vegeta folded his arms, " I'm afraid you're not ready to know that Kakarrotto. Its confidential information. "

Goku plunked his hands on either of the armrests, frustrated, " _I'm not stupid, Veggie. I'm well aware that everyone_

_else around us in addition to you know what a seme and uke are but they won't tell me either because they don't want you to_

_get upset that they told me where they think its your job to do so._ " he spoke in saiyago to get the point across in a much

clearer and concise way.

" Uh, I uh...th--this isn't really the time for us to be talking about this particular topic Kakarrotto, ah... "

" _Then WHEN? When are you going to tell me? I can't wait forever!_ "

The ouji stared at him, shocked.

Goku pulled his arms away, disappointed. He plopped himself down on the floor beside Vegeta's ridiculously large

chair.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You... " Vegeta broke the silence, " ..been, feeling oh-kay lately? "

" No. " Goku smiled, " _Its just that now that I'm free and I'm finally starting to question things that before I_

_would just push away with the first random word that came into my head that I'm starting to realize how difficult this could_

_be._ " he looked up at the ceiling, " _But to be honest, I like the challenge_. "

" W--what are you talking about? " the ouji asked curiously.

Goku grinned cheekily at him, " I am a-fraid you are not ready to know that, Veggie. It is confidential information."

" YOU! " the ouji mockingly threw the chair's seat-cushion at him.

" Hahahahahahaha! " Goku laughed, partially sprawled on the ground. He sat back up and placed the pillow in his lap,

" It's mine now. " he teasingly stuck out his tongue.

Vegeta lept to his feet and tried to pull off a serious expression while holding back laughter, " A curse upon you! "

he jumped off the chair and dashed out of the room.

Goku amusedly watched the door the ouji had left through.

" HAAAAAAAAA! " Vegeta ran into full view holding a pillow the size of half his body over his head, " OBSERVE MY

PILLOW OF DOOM! "

" GASP! " Goku exclaimed. The ouji swung the pillow at him only to have the larger saiyajin teleport at the last

second and hug the smaller one from behind; startling Vegeta and knocking him onto his stomach, " HeeheeheeheeHAHAHAHAHA! "

he laughed, " Veggiesomuchfun! " he peered over at Vegeta, who was now glowing bright red.

" Ah..a...ah... "

Goku looked over at their positions and sweatdropped, " Veh-gee... "

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" Ahhh, at least this place is how I remember it. " Veku said as he stepped into the hallway, leaving the bathroom.

At the reminder of the holiday season fast approaching, Vejitto and Gogeta had been quick to teleport themselves and their

"sorta-niichan" back to earth to join in the festivities and make sure their Christmas lists were well taken care of.

" Oi! Sorta-niichan! " Gogeta called from the side of the railing with a cookie halfway in his mouth, " Come have

pastry-snacks with us! "

" The cookies just came out of the oven only five minutes a-go! " Vejitto happily added.

" Uhh...I, suppose. " Veku scratched the back of his head as he walked down the stairs.

" Oh? Who have we here? " Bunni asked, surprised at seeing Veku as he sat down at the table.

" Mrs. Briefs. " Veku nodded to her, then picked up a cookie and sniffed it.

Bunni blinked, then whispered over to the other two fusions, " Umm, boys is there something a little..uh.. "

" Sorta-niichan's kinda behind on things. " Vejitto whispered back to her, " He has not been here since be-fore

even the "Kaka-war". "

" Oh my! " Bunni gasped, " That must be so confusing for him. The poor guy. "

" I can hear you ya know. " Veku twitched from his seat. The others sweatdropped as he sat back in his seat and

took a bite of his cookie.

" Hey everybody! Veggie and I have re-turned! " Goku announced as he flung open the front door, both he and the ouji

covered in a few random pillow-feathers. Vegeta was sitting on the larger saiyajin's shoulders while holding his own large

pillow in his arms and purring.

" Uhhh... " a blank expression appeared on Veku's face.

" I understand now. Things that're absolutely normal and everyday to us give Veku here sort of a culture shock. "

Bunni chirped.

The little ouji climbed off Goku's shoulders and walked up to Veku, " Who is this? "

" Our sorta-niichan. " Gogeta pointed to him, " His name is Son Veku Oujisama! "

Vegeta rubbed his chin, " Veku...? "

" You don't remember me? " the semi-fusion gawked.

" Oi! " Goku suddenly announced, " I know! Veggie he's from lotsa halloweens a-go! Remember when that mean cousin or

brother of Dr. Gero tried to experiment on us and half-fused us together and then we fused completely and he was the result?"

" I tend to try to block out painful memories such as that, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta replied, paling, " Even now looking

back on it that was rather horrific. " he paused, " You were a shark that year for halloween, weren't you? "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded contently, " And Veggie was-- "

Vegeta, Veku, and Gogeta all looked away discreetly. Gogeta coughed lightly.

" Yesss? " Turles popped up beside them.

" Noneofyourbusiness. Goaway. " Vegeta said quickly, giving Turles a swat with his pillow.

" You're still **rivals** with Son Goku, right? " Veku asked the smaller saiyajin.

" ...what? " the ouji looked at him cluelessly.

" Y--you know, "rivals". Two people in the same field constantly trying to outdo one another? " the semi-fusion

explained, startled.

" Aw, Veggie and I are not rivals. " Goku laughed, then gave Vegeta a quick hug, " We're good friends! "

" GOOD PLATONIC FRIENDS. " Vegeta announced, his voice slightly cracking while sweat dripped down the side of his

face.

" You alright? " Veku cocked an eyebrow.

" Of course I'm alright! Anything that would lead you to conclude otherwise must hence be a trick of the eyes. "

Vegeta folded his arms stubbornly.

" Heeheehee. " Goku chuckled.

" Kakarrotto hush. "

Another little snicker.

" So...your personality is mostly based on Kakarrotto and I before...all of this. " Vegeta motioned to the fusions,

Turles, Chi-Chi in the corner of the room, and Bura who was off in the living room taking more decorations out of a box,

this time ones for the tree.

" Pretty much. " Veku replied, giving the ouji an aura of non-kakattachment, " I heard from my, urm, brothers. " he

motioned to Vejitto and Gogeta, who Son-grinned and waved, " That you've lost some of your semeness and Kakarrotto no longer

pokes fun at you. "

Vegeta gasped, " Kakarrotto has NEVER poked fun at ME! "

Goku whistled awkwardly and looked over his shoulder, embarassed.

" I'm not saying he does NOW. I'm saying he used to before this "war" of yours. " Veku responded.

" Haha, you used to taunt Vegeta-san too? " Turles said to Goku, amused.

" Did you push EVERYTHING insulting to the back of your mind! He teased you endlessly that halloween I was created

on! It was that costume Bura forced you to wear. Kakarrotto found it SO HUMOROUS... "

" I guess I did... " Goku said sheepishly, then smiled, " But now I think it looked very cute on Veggie. "

" IT DID NOT! " the ouji yelped, his face going bright red.

Turles peeked into the living room at Bura, " YOU used to be working for the side of evil? " he said, delighted.

" That was before Kakarroujo! I was young and naive! " Bura exclaimed, waving her arms in the air, annoyed, then

mumbled, " That 'n Toussan's figure wasn't quite as semeishly built as it is now so he was a very convenient model. "

Turles grinned evilly back at Vegeta.

" I plead the fifth. " the ouji raised his hand flatly.

" Hey guys! " Bulma burst out of the lab wearing the Cell-saga-style saiyajin armor pads over her shirt, " Who's

ready to go do some shopping for gifts? "

_:Beautiful timing:_ Vegeta mentally wept tears of joy, " I AM! " he pumped his fist in the air.

" Why are you wearing armor, dear? " Bunni asked.

" You need to be careful when conquering the West City Mall, mom. " she nodded confidently.

" Indeed it is a dangerous building for those of normal human strength. " Vegeta smirked, taking off his cape and

shoulderpads, " Alright, I'm ready. "

" You don't need the armor, you're already super-strong! " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Fine. Fine. I suppose I can't argue with that logic. " Vegeta shrugged, then kept one eye on Goku, " I'll go change

back into my "little blue gi". " he said coyly and strode up the stairs.

" PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- " the larger saiyajin watched him excitedly only to have Chi-Chi

grab him by the collar.

" Hold it right there stallion. Just cuz he's acting mushy with you doesn't mean he's yours yet. "

" I am so confused. " Veku muttered in disbelief.

" There there its alright. The future can be confusing. " Bura patted him on the arm, " Maybe Kakarroujo can stay

here and explain some things to his, ah, third fusion-baby while I finish putting together his present. It'll make Toussan

purr with joy to see Kakarroujo in it on Christmas Day! " she sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together, " And then we'll

have even more fusion-babies; actual infant ones! "

" I have returned! " Vegeta announced, standing at the top of the steps once again in his gi as he made a running

leap down the stairs and bounced his feet lightly off the side of the wall only to land before the others.

" YAY! " Goku cheered, hugging the ouji from behind.

" Eeep! " the smaller saiyajin squeaked out at the strange pressure being applied to him from behind.

" Infant "babies"...yeah I can see that. " Turles grinned. Bura turned a pale blue.

_:Something in Kakarrotto's pants pocket obviously.:_ Vegeta reassured himself as he slid out of the hug and headed

outside to the van.

_:Kakarrotto's wearing gi pants; he doesn't have any pockets.:_ the ouji's tail replied.

_:ITS HIS CAR KEYS IN HIS PANTS POCKET:_ the ouji thought louder.

_:Kakarrotto doesn't own a car:_

_:ONNA'S CAR KEYS:_

_:Why would they--:_

Vegeta whipped around to face his tail, the small saiyajin's face all red from flustering.

_:--of course...Onna's, car keys...that's what it was.:_ Nango stammered.

The ouji was now self-consciously rubbing his rear end as if paranoidly checking it for unwanted objects.

" Got an itch? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him.

" Maybe I do. " Vegeta huffed.

Goku raised an arm.

" NOYOUCANT! " the ouji yelped, making a stop sign motion with his hands.

" Whaa? " Goku blinked, baffled.

" Need to use the jar before we go? " Bulma offered Goku, whispering to him so Vegeta wouldn't hear and freak out.

" N--no. I think I'm oh-kay now. " the large saiyajin looked down at himself, " Yeah, I'm fine. " he got into the

car and sat down. Bulma started it up and Goku promptly pressed the button next to his window to pull said window down.

" You're really going to sit there and stick your head out the window in 40'F weather, are you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta

asked in disbelief.

" If you're going to have anything hanging out pick an elbow. " Chi-Chi nodded, " If you use your head you could get

yourself sick. "

" Or relapse into that virus thus thrusting you into an eternal slumber from which you'd never recover leaving me

heartbroken alone and without any remaining will to live. " the ouji squeaked out, horrified.

" ... " Goku looked back at him, worried.

Vegeta stared back with wide, overactive-imagination eyes.

Goku shut the window.

The ouji smiled, calming down only to have Goku promptly pull the small saiyajin onto his lap and seatbelt them in

together.

" Kinky. " Turles commented from the seat behind them.

" AAUGH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE! " Vegeta snapped.

" Why I'm coming along to purchase some gifts for my friends. " he said smoothly.

_:Yeah right. He's only here to try and send my good mood from that spaceship of mine into a depressive funk! Well I_

_won't have it! I can play that game too ya know and I've been playing a lot longer than he has.:_ " Hmmph! " Vegeta folded

his arms.

" Yummy snack? " Goku offered, holding a rice krispies treat infront of the ouji's face. The small saiyajin quickly

snatched the desert item from him and promptly ate it, then blew a raspberry at Turles and Chi-Chi.

" Oh yeah you're SO mature! " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

" Heh. " Vegeta brushed it off and licked the remains of the treat from the inside wrapper, " Here you are,

Kakarrotto. " he handed it back to Goku.

_:What am I supposed to do with it, there aren't any trash-cans in the car: _Goku sweatdropped. His eyes darted left

and right and he promptly hid the wrapper under the car seat, " Veggie's very good at licking. "

" I DO possess a royal tongue you know. " the ouji puffed his chest out with pride, " Shame you can't really eat

popsicles in the winter. I like those the best. "

" You mean those hard, foot long ones on a stick? " Chi-Chi spoke up, allowing herself to smirk since Vegeta couldn't

see her from where he sat.

" Yeah. The regular fruit-flavored ones. Cherry, grape, those. I like the orange ones the best though. "

" Really? "

Turles bit his tongue to avoid a burst of laughter from exploding out through his lungs.

" Well earth-medicine is usually flavored cherry or grape. It makes me think about being sick when I eat anything

artificially-flavored of those two. "

" Ah yes, that must be the reason. "

_:How come he never seems to notice it when Chi-Chi brings up these matters but Turles says one little thing not even_

_related to that sort of issue and he flips out:_ Bulma sweatdropped.

" Maybe I should get Veggie some popsicles and a warm room to eat 'um in for Christmas then! " Goku joked.

The ouji chuckled.

An idea floated past Chi-Chi's brain and she let out a snort of laughter, " Oh my God! _:No, no I couldn't do_

_that.:_ " she shook it off.

Turles smiled, _:I could.:_

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" Alright, so let me get this straight. You have an elixir-- "

" --a recipe FOR an elixir. I haven't gotten my ingrediants together yet. " Piccolo Sr interupted his son.

" --that when poured out through the hole in the bottom of Kami's lookout--the same hole used in order to HEAL the

people of Earth from Garlic Jr's "blackwater mist"-- "

" --"BACKwater mist" is more like it, such a primitive concoction even an inexperianced guardian could create. "

Sr shook his head in disgust.

" --will alter the memories of everyone on Earth into believing that you have been their ruler for the past 30 years

instead of King Furry? " Jr finished.

" Yes, pretty much. Its a fairly safe and completely nonviolent means of taking over the planet. Though I would

prefer a little "action" I can't justify taking that type of risk right now. I mean SOMEBODY in otherworld MUST know I'm

here. I can't be charged with anything if I don't commit a crime. " he explained.

" But, you'll be brainwashing the entire planet? " Piccolo tilted his his head slightly, still moderately suspicous.

" Only to a small extent. Its no more "brainwashing" than if I were to make one that would lead people to believe

tommorow is Thursday rather than Wednesday. Their personalities will all still be intact along with their memories and lives.

The only difference would be the name and identity of their ruler. "

" I never really dabbled in chemisty... " Jr folded his arms.

" And that's probably why you didn't know about this potion sooner. " his father responded. Piccolo Sr picked up a

small beaker on a nearby table, " However, there's a few "snags" in my plan. Nothing too serious of course. "

" You'd need to figure out a way to get past all those previous Kamis on the way to the hole without getting killed."

Jr smirked.

" Yes, that's part of it. You know the fact that they're not only filler but a plothole as well irks me. " he poured

some of a liquid into the beaker, " My other problem, " he swooshed the beaker around for a moment and stared at the ruby

red liquid, " Is that the potion only works on humans. "

" Most of my schemes seemed to have that effect as well. " Jr looked away.

" Thus, I cannot inact my scheme with those six full-blooded saiyajins on the planet. I mean, sure I could do it

right now and them not having their memories affected would cause those around them to believe they've gone insane and of

course they'd be locked away, after that Son Goku would in heroic fashion escape and capture me, forcing me to reverse what

I've so painfully planned out. Not to mention I'd have the entire homeplanet out to slaughter me since wherever Son Goku is

of course that short, ambiguous "friend" of his would be. "

" Vegeta. "

" Yes. " Sr set the beaker down in a case, " This is why I have to wait until they've returned to Bejito-sei you see.

It will make everything much less sticky than it needs to be. "

" You're rhyming. " Jr sweatdropped.

" Shuddup it happens sometimes after playing poker against the Ginyu Force for so long. Great nameksei are they an

annoying group of men. " he picked a book off the table an began to flip through it.

" Then why did you keep playing against them? "

Sr smirked, " They're all lousy at poker. "

" ... " Jr blinked, then sweatdropped.

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" TA-DA! Christmas COOKIES! " Gohan proudly displayed the tray he was holding with an oven mitt on each hand.

" Mud! " Pan chirped, pointing to the tray.

The demi-saiyajin sweatdropped.

Videl fed another spoonful of baby-food to the toddler in the high-chair, then got out of her own seat and walked

up to Gohan, " Are, you sure those are cooked all the way? They look a little moist. "

" They're not moist they're just sparkling with, umm, well-cookedness. " Gohan tried to excuse himself.

" Says the high-school teacher. " she sweatdropped.

" Look! " he set the tray down next to the oven and took a mitten off. Gohan poked one of the cookies only to have it

deflate into a puddle, " ... "

" Ohhhh, geez Gohan I'm sorry. " Videl offered, feeling bad for her prior comment.

" Maybe "triple-chocolate" means you just have to keep them in the oven longer, I guess. "

" BRINGBRINGBRING "

Gohan and Videl looked over at the phone. Gohan picked it up while Videl further examined the mushy cookies.

" Hello? " Gohan said.

" Gohan I sensed you were having baking issues so I decided to give you a call. " his mother's voice said on the

line.

" THUNK " Gohan promptly hung up, " AAAUGH! HOW DOES SHE DO THAT? " he wailed at the ceiling, messing his hair with

both hands in frustration.

" Gamah? " Pan blinked, confused.

" BRINGBRINGBRING "

The demi-saiyajin took a deep breath, then re-answered the phone, " Hello? "

" SON GOHAN HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER! " Chi-Chi ranted at him.

" Gamah. " the demi-demi-saiyajin nodded this time, now knowing she'd guessed correctly.

" Now. " Chi-Chi said, once again calm while Gohan stood there with his hair blown to one side as if a giant

hairdryer had just attacked him, " You put the cookies in directly after you set the oven, am I right? "

" Ah... " Gohan just trailed off, not really wanting to be forced to tell her she was right.

" Just as I thought. Listen you have to preset the oven first, let it warm up for about, oh, 10 minutes, BEFORE you

place the cookies in. If you don't instead of getting 15 minutes at 300'F what you really got was probably only 9 or 10 at

300'F. Place the cookies back in and set the timer for 5 to 7 minutes depending on how long its been since you shut the oven

off. Oh-kay? "

" ...oh-kay... " Gohan mumbled back, feeling embarassingly like a child.

" Good. Enjoy your lunch sweetie. Say hi to Videl and Pan-chan for me. Byebye. " Chi-Chi hung up.

Vegeta tried to glance over at her from where he was sitting, " No, seriously, how do you DO that? "

Chi-Chi smirked, then put her cellphone away, " Mother's intuition. "

" Oh. "

" I'm joking, seriously. I have a tracking device implanted in his hand that sets an alarm off on my cellphone

whenever the device senses serious frustration of his nervous system. "

The ouji stared at her wide-eyed in shock.

" Uh, **I** don't have one of those in my hand, do I? " Goku paled.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " GAH! I was JOKING about JOKING you guys! There is no tracking device! "

" And yet somehow I can't seem to decide which of the alternatives is the creepiest. " Vegeta blinked.

Chi-Chi sighed, " Its impossible for any of you not to take me seriously, isn't it? "

" Well you're not exactly the most humorous person of the group. " Bulma laughed nervously.

She sat back further in the seat, " Well if the Ouji didn't have me mentally on my toes all the time... " Chi-Chi

trailed off, then looked over at Vegeta, " And will you just admit at least to YOURSELF what your real thoughts of Goku-san

are so you can just get on with it! "

Goku turned to Vegeta with his peasant-pupils a good 10 times larger than usual as if awaiting the secret to life.

" AAAH! " the ouji shrieked, going bright red as he desperately unhooked himself and slid over onto the vacant window

seat next to Goku, then re-buckled Goku, then himself, " These ARE my "real thoughts", Onna! PLATONIC ones! " he exclaimed,

" I don't know WHAT would cause you to take whatever Turles has said as truth. "

" Bah! You made it so blatantly obvious BEFORE we met Turles how could I NOT know! Hanging all over Goku-sa and

calling him your "Kaka-muffin". "

Turles mouth quirked in amusement, " "Kaka-muffin"? "

" Hey...how COME Veggie never calls me that anymore? " Goku frowned, realizing just how long a time lapse it had been

since the ouji had called him by the mushy little nickname, " I always liked "Kaka-muffin". It showed some creativity on

Veggie's part instead of just adding an "eee" sound to the end of a name like I do with you. "

" Ah...well... " the ouji rubbed the back of his head Son-style, " MAYBE if SOMEONE would allow me some personal

time to gain enough of my ego back for me to have some to spare on a few baby-names for my peasant MAYBE I'd be able to

address you as such. "

" Aw, you can still call him that. " Turles casually waved to Vegeta, " Its so ukeishly adorable of you to make up

some pastry-based nickname for Kakarrotto I'm not going to stop you. "

" ... " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.

" You call him that in the bedroom too? "

The ouji's face flushed red and he unbuckled himself before standing up on his seat, " YOU-- "

" --we're here! " Bulma announced as she shut the van off and unlocked the doors.

" --have really, REALLY good timing. " Vegeta shook his finger at Turles, who only grinned evilly in reply.

" Veh-gee! Turles! Are you coming or not? "

" ... " Vegeta and Turles looked outside to see Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma already outside the van.

" I knew that. " Vegeta snorted, then opened the window and climbed out through it. Turles rolled the window back up

and headed out the backway.

" So, this is the mall... "

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" So this is the mall? " Turles blinked in mild surprise at the hundreds of people shuffling through the area, " It

looks like the inside of a spaceship, only with stores. "

Vegeta looked around the vicinity, then spotted something that made his eyes widen, " I'll be over here. " the ouji

wandered off.

" I'll be wherever Veggie is. " Goku followed him down the wide hallway filled with busy shoppers.

Chi-Chi pulled a list from her purse, " I have to go get some things for Pan-chan. Its her first Christmas and I want

to get her something special. And I need gifts for the rest of the family too. Later! " she waved to those remaining and

headed towards the escalator.

" So... " Bulma glanced over at Turles, " Care for a tour? "

Turles shrugged, " Why not. "

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" Look at it Kakarrotto. Gaze upon its silvery beauty and slim-handled controllers. " the ouji said as he stood there

staring through the window of the videogame store, " How I long to handle one of those controllers and through use of

virtual gameplay singlehandedly defeat everyone in the entire house thus proving evermore that my semeness is not the type of

thing to attempt to debunk with idle "facts" about my body size and fears of non-platonousity. "

Goku stood there behind the little ouji, a blank look on his face, " What? "

" Its a PS**3**, Kakarrotto. THREE! That makes it miles and leagues and kilometers better than PS-es 1 and 2! "

" You mean the videogame system Veggiesgot at home that I have yet to de-feat Veggie on. "

" YES! " Vegeta grinned, his eyes still glued to the shiny box on the other side of the window, " You, Turles, Onna;

I RULE YOU ALL in videogame battles! "

" Veggie's very good at pressing buttons. Yup! " Goku nodded thoughtfully with a smile.

" I must have it. " the ouji murmured, standing back away from the glass. Goku leaned his chin onto Vegeta's shoulder

and stared at the hardware.

" It is very pretty, Veggie. "

" Mmm-hmm! " the smaller saiyajin purred, clasping his hands together.

" Is this what Veggie really wants for Christmas? " the larger saiyajin said coyly, wrapping arms around the smaller

one.

" Mmm-hmm! "

" OH-KAY THEN! " Goku announced, letting go of Vegeta and nearly sending the ouji off-balance. Goku teleported from

his spot, causing other shoppers to stop and stare at the tall man's sudden disappearance.

" Awww, this is cute. " Chi-Chi held up a pair of toddler booties, " Pan-chan'll need these once the snow gets here."

" Yeah, they are nice. "

" AAH! " Chi-Chi jumped, only to realize it was Goku beside her. She let out a sigh of relief, " Goku-san please

don't do that without the proper warning. People might think I'm being attacked. " she sweatdropped at the prospect of mall

security suddenly showing up to handcuff her husband while she gave a lengthy explanation of how the teleporting was a

technique he learned...on another planet...after fighting an evil tyrant on a different, unstable explosive planet... " Geez

a lie would sound more like the truth than the truth would. "

" Chi-chan can I borrow your credit card? "

" Why. " she raised an eyebrow.

" Christmas present for Veggie. "

" What's the present? "

" PS3. "

" No. "

" Buh--but WHY? " he slumped, crestfallen, " Is it because its VEGGIE? "

" No, its because a PS3 alone costs $400. And the games are $50 alone! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" Really? "

" YES! "

" ...how do you know that? "

" I know that, because Goten wants one. " she said simply, then sighed and held up a piece of paper, " its on his

Christmas list. "

" Ohhhh... "

" I really don't think I'd be able to afford it right now though. Maybe we can get Bulma to give us a discount or

something at one of the stores. "

" And a discount for Veggie too? "

" Look, if you're going to buy the Ouji an EXPENSIVE gift, use your own money. If its something of a normal price

like a jacket, or a fancy blouse, or some new running sneakers, then I will lend you the money. " Chi-Chi nodded.

" It is a shame I'm not prone to lying or else I'd tell you that's what I would be getting where in reality I'd be

purchasing Veggie's shiny piece of electronic e-quipment. " Goku sighed, disheartened.

" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Aw come on Goku-sa if its what the Ouji really wants I'm sure you have SOME money

lying around. "

Goku paused for a moment, then gasped with delight, " OH YEAH! I won all that money in the Sparking tournament! I can

use some of that to buy Veggie his toy! "

" See what happens if you just think on thi-- " Chi-Chi stopped once Goku teleported out of sight again. She

shrugged and went back to her shopping.

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" Oh wow! It really IS you! " Kuririn gawked as he looked at the MLB Collection videogame case's back, which

featured a list of the available teams and players.

" See, what'd I tell ya. I have to get a GameSquare now. " Yamcha grinned, " I mean seriously can you imagine walking

down the street and and a woman approaches you and says "How odd, you look so familiar" And then I say, "Well I WAS in a

professional sports videogame released worldwide under the MLB title". How COOL would that be? "

" It is impressive. " Kuririn chuckled, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, " Hey. "

" Yeah? "

" Is that Vegeta poking the ps3 from the window-display? "

The two men glanced over to see the ouji had entered the store and was now handling the controller.

" Ya know what? Seeing as Vegeta's, ah, HERE. I think I'll be heading out to go catch up with Juuhachigou. " Kuririn

laughed nervously, " See ya later. "

An employee approached Yamcha, " May I help you sir? "

Yamcha held the game out, " Yes I'd like to buy this quickly and leave. "

One of the other employees walked over to Vegeta only to have someone tap her on the shoulder, " Yes? "

" Shhhh! " Goku made a shh-ing motion. The young woman blinked, " I want to buy one of those ps3's for my Veggie,

but I do not want him to know about it. "

" Umm, oh-kay? "

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" There. " the large saiyajin smiled as he stood there overlooking the semi-neatly-wrapped ps3 which sat on the

kitchen table. It was wrapped all in shiny blue wrapping paper with a fancy yellow bow stickied to the top of it. The bow

was being used to hold the address note to the package. The note read "To Veggie" in a fairly large font. Goku glanced over

into the living room, which was currently Christmas tree-less. They had alternated through the years between fake and real

trees at Capsule Corp; meaning sometime next week he was either going to have to help find a tree somewhere or sit on the

living room floor watching Bulma and Vegeta attempt to construct a pre-ordered high-powered artificial tree with multicolored

lights already attached that spun up to 10mph, sang a festive song every hour, and shot lasers at those who tried to peek at

their presents before Christmas Day.

Goku headed into the living room to place the gift in the storage closet by the stairs. The coats that normally were

kept there had been moved to leave space for the presents until a tree could be purchased. He let out a yawn. It had been a

good several hours since they'd returned home from the mall and Goku wanted to make sure he could wrap the ouji's present in

private, so he'd had a can of soda to drink while the smaller saiyajin wasn't looking. Goku smiled victoriously as he opened

the closet door and safely placed the wrapped present inside amongst the other gifts--all of whom hadn't been wrapped yet.

" I can't wait to see the look on Veggie's face. " he rubbed his hands together with excitement.

" When? "

" ? " Goku blinked and looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta standing there sipping some egg nog from a shot glass,

" When...Christmas Day is here and Veggie gets to see all the wonderful presents he's been given? "

" So, you've bought me something? " he smirked, curious.

" Maybe I have. Maybe I have not. How would Veggie know. "

The ouji whispered to him, " "Veggie" would know because his throughtful yet not-as-sneaky-as-he-thinks-he-is peasant

has left a roll of wrapping paper and scotch tape on the kitchen table where all my view it. "

Goku turned to see the items still on the table and sweatdropped, " Aw Veggie no fair. " he turned back to the ouji,

" I was gonna put all that away after I put your gift with the others. "

" Sure you were. " Vegeta replied, basking in the glow of his "a-HA"ness and good timing.

" Why're you drinking out of a shot glass anyways? "

Vegeta took another mini-sip, " I'm ashamed to say I'm not one who can hold his liquor. Its my size I think. One

glass and I'm drunk and embarassing myself; two glasses and I'm asleep. " he smiled at the shot glass, " That's why these

smaller ones are perfect for me. "

" Can I have some? "

" From my glass? "

" OH! I meant my own glass but Veggie's is good too. " the larger saiyajin smiled.

The ouji looked down at his own cup and flushed, " I don't mind getting a seperate glass for you Kakarrotto. Mine's

nearly empty you wouldn't taste anything from it anyway. " he headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge while Goku took

a cup out of the cabinet.

" Veggie has re-organized all his cooking and baking instruments back into order I see. " Goku grinned.

" Yeah. Took me a good hour and a half after dinner to do so. " the ouji sighed, " Here. " he held up the egg nog.

The larger saiyajin held out his glass as Vegeta poured it. He placed the container back in the fridge--but not after

refilling his own glass--and closed it, " Cheers? " he out his shot glass and clinked it with his peasant's normal glass.

The two of them tilted their heads back and drank.

" Ahhh. " Goku swallowed contently, opening his eyes to see he was staring directly at a mistletoe fashioned to the

ceiling of the kitchen, " ... " while keeping his eyes directly on the small berried planet, he set his empty glass down

on the counter.

" Kakarrotto? " a voice from somewhere came to him, startling Goku slightly out of what he had seen and causing him

to look down at the ouji before him. Vegeta slowly dropped his shotglass into the sink, " Come on you only had half a glass;

you're bigger and taller than me there's no way you'd be drunk after that puny cup of egg nog! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" I'm not drunk. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Yeaaaahh. " Vegeta said slowly, unsure of how to respond to the look on Goku's face. It was so very much in that

grey area he had no way of telling what thoughts were running through his favorite peasant's noggin.

The larger saiyajin reached over and hugged the smaller one tightly, starting to purr.

" You're sleepy aren't you? Its because its 10pm and you're still awake and 2 hours behind the time you normally go

to sleep. SO, you're going to fall asleep right here and make me carry you up to bed. " Vegeta groaned.

Goku pulled away slightly and bent down to the ouji's height, smiling radiantly at him.

" Uhhh... " Vegeta blinked.

His peasant pointed upward.

Vegeta turned to look up briefly when suddenly it happened.

The synapses in every corner of Vegeta Oujisama's brain exploded.

It was only 3 seconds.

It felt like 3 hours.

Or days.

Or years.

Goku let go, a pleasant awe on his face.

Vegeta stood there, his head now tilted awkwardly to the side, his mouth hanging open, and his legs wobbling in a

desperate attempt to remain standing upright.

" Veggie? " Goku reached lightly to poke him.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " the ouji suddenly let out a scream and

began running around the table in a circle, " AAH AAH AAAAH AAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

Goku paled, " Oh NO! I broke Veggie! "

" WAAAAAAAAAH AHH AHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA! "

" What'll I do? **What'll I do!** "

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

**-----------------**

" Zzzzz..zzZZzzzz... " Vegeta lay asleep in the large crevasse he had created around the kitchen table by heavily and

repeatedly running in circles while Goku sat at said table with his head leaning sideways on his folded arms.

" Why does my kitchen table have a moat? " Bulma sweatdropped, staring at it. She bent down to where Vegeta was

lay, " Psst, Vegeta? "

" Hmmmmm? " the ouji sleepily opened his eyes to stare at Bulma.

" Vegeta. What's the moat for? " she whispered.

It was then he suddenly tasted the mixed remnants from last night still in his mouth, _:It, it tastes like HEAVEN._

_WHY DOES IT TASTE LIKE HEAVEN:_ his entire face went red, " GAAAH! " the ouji sat up with a shot, " I, I have to go. "

" Go where? Vegeta its 9am in the morning at least have breakfast. " she sweatdropped, getting up after him.

" IlleatwhenIgetthere. " he said quickly, grabbing his coat.

" You're in your PAJAMAS. "

" ... " the ouji looked down at himself, " Oh. "

" You should go brush your teeth too, your breath reeks of egg nog. "

" NEVER! " the ouji suddenly announced defiantly, then quickly covered his mouth in shock and went red again while

Bulma only raised an eyebrow, disturbed.

" Well, I guess it is your decision on how responsible you are for your own dental hygene. " she shrugged, then

ran her finger along the "moat", " Wow this is deep. "

" Can we fill it with chocolate sauce? "

Bulma looked over to see Vejitto and Gogeta inspecting the moat as well.

" No, ice cream! "

" Ice cream would melt. "

" Peanut-butter? "

Bulma sweatdropped at the duo, then looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta putting his boots and gloves on, " AAGH!

What is wrong with you? "

" It tastes just like I always feared it would taste. " the ouji stammered nervously to himself, " WHY MUST IT BE

SO DAMNED GLORIOUS OF A FEAST FOR THE TASTEBUDS! "

" I do have NON-alcoholic egg nog in the fridge if you'd rather have that instead. " she replied, still baffled.

" Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHA. " Vegeta let out a mildly insane laugh at her comment, " That's WONDERFUL, Bulma. " he looked

over his shoulder, his expression equal to that of someone who'd gotten no sleep at all, despite the fact that he'd slept a

good 10 or so hours. He grabbed a jacket and put it on, " But now I have to go. "

" Vegeta that's Bura's jacket. " Bulma pointed out while behind her the fusions were filling the moat with chocolate

sauce.

The ouji looked down at the frilly pink jacket and shrieked, " AAAH! " he threw it to the ground and shakingly

grabbed his dark brown leather one out of the closet, " Oh-kay. NOW I'm leaving. " the ouji confidently announced, grabbing

the door and opening it, charging out and slamming the door behind him.

" That's the supply room. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" I knew that. " Vegeta muffledly replied from inside. He shook the knob a little.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Could you-- "

" Yeah sure. " Bulma opened the door for him and let the ouji out, then guided him towards the front door, " So,

where are you going? "

" Home. "

" HOME! Vegeta what about Christmas! I mean, yeah, technically there's a whole 23 days until then; but STILL! "

" I need to go. T--this is important too, its uh, its related to my training. You see I'm behind you see and uh... "

the ouji's eyes darted nervously around the front lawn.

" What about Goku? "

" **WHAT ABOUT KAKARROTTO**. " Vegeta announced loudly, suddenly breaking out into a sweat, _:Kakarrotto and his sweet,_

_sensual ta--:_ " AAAAH STOP IIIIIIT! " the ouji wailed, grabbing the sides of his head, " ITS NOT TRUE! "

" Ohhhh. " Bulma looked worried and gave him a hug, " Hey, its oh-kay. Just come back inside and rest a little before

you leave. I'm sure you don't want to show up at your parents all shaken like this. "

" I--inside THERE? With Kakarrotto? And, and with Kakarrotto? "

" Now you're repeating yourself. "

" **I'LL** BE the judge of that! " he pumped his fist against his chest.

" You'll be the judge of whether you're repeating yourself or not? " she looked at him funny.

" I TASTED NOTHING! "

" ...wow. What did you eat last night. " Bulma murmured in disbelief.

" I don't feel I am mentally withing grip of reiterating the orgasmic accident I experianced the night prior. " the

ouji said blankly.

" Your pants look dry to me. "

" It wasn't my pants! Nothing happened in my pants! " he gulped, then whipped out a capsule and tossed it to the

ground, revealing the Capsule 3, " I bid you ado. " the ouji nodded, then ran into the ship, launching it as fast as he could

given his emotional state.

Bulma rubbed her temples in frustration, " Oh boy...guess I'm going to have to find out from Son-kun now. He's not

gonna be happy Vegeta blasted off into space alone just now either. " she turned and headed inside to see Vejitto and Gogeta

sitting beside the moat, each with a cup of ice cream and, spoons, and a soup ladle they were using to take the chocolate

sauce out of the moat with to pour over their treats, " Son-kun. " Bulma tapped him on the back, " Son-kun wake up. "

" Hmm? " Goku sleepily opened his eyes, smiling at the sweet, sweet taste lining his mouth, " PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR "

" Well that's a pretty notable difference between them. " she sweatdropped, " Son-kun is Vegeta oh-kay. "

" Oh Bulma Veggie is MORE thank oh-kay. Veggie is, **magnificent**. That is the first time I have ever been able to..

...I LUV mistletoe! " he gushed, sitting up straight, " This really IS the 'most wonderful time of the year'! "

" Are you going to break into song? "

" No. "

" Good. " she sweatdropped again, " I mean after Vegeta just now I really don't think I can take any more unusual

behavior this morning. No offense. "

" VEGGIE! " Goku stood up out ontop of his chair.

Bulma looked down at him and let out a low whistle, " Wow...have a banana? "

" Hm? "

" Ah, I mean.. " she shook her head, " Maybe you should go take a "jar" break and then you can answer this question

I have about Vegeta. "

" Oh-kay! " he said cheerfully, whipping out a jar and humming happily to himself, " Its the hap, happiest sea-son of

all! With holi-day greetings and--close " he closed the bathroom door behind him.

" ... " Bulma stood there in utter confusion, " My head really, really hurts. "

" Look Bulma! We made a little candy-bar float. " Vejitto motioned to the candy bar with a marshmellow and

mini-marshmellow sitting atop to float as it drifted along the chocolate current, " The big one is Toussan 'n the little one

is Mommy! "

" --and they'll be much mistle-toing and hearts will be glowing and be of good CHEEEER! It is the most, wonderful

time, of the year! " Goku emerged from the bathroom with a full jar in hand and a surprisingly good singing voice, " So?

Where's Veggie? "

" WOW, nice caroling Goku-san. " Chi-Chi said, passing him down the hallway only to pause, " Wait. "

The fusions and Bulma froze.

" Is that, a CHOCOLATE MOAT in the kitchen? "

All three of them let out a sigh of relief.

" FREEDOM! " Goku pumped his fists in the air victoriously.

Chi-Chi looked over at him and gasped, " Goku-sa! Is that a jar of--- "

" --love? "

" Ah...oh-kay. "Love" works. " she sweatdropped.

" Yes. YES IT IS! " he proudly announced.

" Ohhhhhh... " Bulma groaned to herself, " Bringing him down from this is gonna hurt. "

" I am feeling the true spirit of the season, Chi-chan! " Goku beamed, " It is a-bout giving and receiving in several

definations of the terms! "

" That's, nice Goku-san. " she said, still eyeing up the jar.

" And I just wanna give til it HURTS! " he exclaimed with joy.

" Oh? " Chi-Chi replied, confused.

_:WHY did I let Vegeta rush off like that, WHY:_ Bulma twitched, upset at herself, then froze, " OH! Wait, " she

looked around the kitchen and spotted it. The mistletoe that hung just above the doors to the fridge and the sink and its

counter. There was an empty, yet lined cup of egg nog on the counter and one of Vegeta's alcoholic shot glasses in the sink,

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. NOW its comin together. " she sweatdropped, " Son-kun? Can I see you in the lab for a moment? "

" Of COURSE! " Goku replied and boldly walked down the stairs.

" ... " Chi-Chi stood there, watching him go, " What did he have for breakfast?...and where can I get some? "

* * *

10:57 PM 12/2/2005  
**END OF PART ONE!  
**Chuquita: Merry Christmas!  
Veggie: (gawking, mentally burned out)  
Goku: (bouncing in his chair)  
Chuquita: It was delightful, wasn't it?  
Goku: VERY de-lightful!  
Veggie: ...  
Chuquita: Yup! MAN was this one fun!  
Goku: Heehee. Veggie gets a ps3!  
Chuquita: I saw screenshots for a Sonic game for ps3; AMAZING quality. Like, cgi animated full-length feature quality.  
Goku: Yeah.  
Chuquita: It's a shame only XBox 360 comes out intime for Christmas instead. Ah well. (to audiance) See you sometime next week everyone! 


	2. The Barrier

2:49 PM 12/5/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters  
****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -from _tankoben 39  
__Goku: Stupid Vegeta...ate my last senzu...knocked me out...went to fight Boo by himself._

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (sweatdrops) Got himself killed.  
Vegeta: I'm sorry?  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2 everyone!  
Goku: It is cold and snowy outside.  
Chuquita: Indeed it is! Infact it might snow up to 6 inches tonight!  
Goku: I enjoy snow!  
Vegeta: I shall build a snow fortress the might of which shall dwarf the creations of those who oppose me. (rubs his hands together)  
Goku: (happily) That means Veggie enjoy snow too!  
Chuquita: I hope it snows enough so I either get a delay at school or get to stay home from school tommorow, maybe even work!  
Goku: And Veggie 'n I can have hot chocolate to-gether!  
Vegeta: WITH mini-marshmellows?  
Goku: (smile) With mini-marshmellows.  
Vegeta: (makes YES motion) (smirk) (pauses and sweatdrops to see Chu has earmuffs and gloves on) We're inside ya know.  
Chuquita: Its cold inside too.  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: Well, you're wearing gloves as well!  
Vegeta: I ALWAYS wear gloves.  
Goku: Why does Veggie always wear gloves?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Well, ah, you of all people should know Kakarrotto!  
Chuquita: (takes one of Veggie's gloves off)  
Goku: (takes Veggie's other glove off)  
Vegeta: O.O  
Goku: (grin)  
Chuquita: (grin)  
Vegeta: (twitch) Feeling rather silly today because of the oncoming snowstorm, aren't we?  
Chuquita: Yes.  
Goku: (wags tail) The radio station just started playing "Jingle Bell Rock".  
Vegeta: Speaking of snow...  
Chuquita: Yeah, but this is the "random" radio station. Two of the other local stations (by which I mean the general NJ, PA, NY area) have been playing Christmas songs since Thanksgiving. One of the two's been playing them since the day after Halloween.  
Vegeta: That must drive the dj's crazy after a while.  
Chuquita: Heehee.  
Vegeta: And yet you're amused.  
Chuquita: Aren't you?  
Vegeta: (big smirk) YES. Yes I am amused.  
Goku: Aw, its over. (sad)  
Vegeta:(  
Chuquita: Well, let's start the fic. This song's too emotional for this part of the file.  
Vegeta: Agreed.  
Goku: (holds up a sign) PART TWO:)

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

**Summary:** The holidays are finally here and Veggie's gotten a special present for his favorite peasant. Then, a wayward mistletoe sends Veggie into a mentally skydiving panic as he returns to Bejito-sei to escape an awkward confrontation, using his temporary ou-empowering armor to set up a ki barrier around the castle. Goku, Turles, and the fusions race after Veggie in order to set things right. But how will they manage to get through the mega-blizzard that's engulfed Bejito-sei during its short yet powerful snowy season? Find out!

0000

0000

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Help for Veggie? l Off to Break the Barrier l The Fancy Ship l The Banning of the Man-Panties l Into the Snow! l Why Veggie's Losing His Mind l A Special Visit l Did you learn your lesson yet? l Pit-Stop l What-If Land l Veggie's Guide l To the Castle! l**

* * *

" ▫POUND▫POUND▫POUND▫POUND▫! "

" Yes? " Raditsu opened the door to the castle to see a shellshocked Vegeta standing there, shaking.

" HELP ME! " he cried out, grabbing onto the larger saiyajin.

" Uh... " Raditsu blinked, confused, _:See what happens when I'm completely absent from the first chapter! Now I'm_

_behind on everything! I mean it was worth avoiding Turles, but..:_ he twitched minorly, " Come on in Vegeta. "

" Thank you. " the ouji nodded and came inside after him, barely noticing the snow beginning to fall outside.

" So. " the larger saiyajin spoke up.

" I can't talk about it here. We need to go to my room. " Vegeta shook his head, still lightly shuddering.

" Sure. " Raditsu replied and they headed towards the stairs.

" AH! Son you've returned home! Splendid! " Bejito announced boisterously as he slipped out from inside one of the

side-halls.

Vegeta steadied himself, then stood up straight, puffing his chest out with confidence, " I want to continue my Ou

training here, Toussan. "

" Of course-- "

" --but first I need to speak to Raditsu about personal matters back on Earth. "

" Indeed. Carry on. " Bejito headed back down the little hall he'd come out off.

" ... " Vegeta waited until the ou was out of range, then slumped forward again in shock of what had happened the

previous night. He touched his gloved fingers to his mouth and groaned, " Ohhhhhh... "

" Wow. You handled that impressively well for someone who looks like they've just been traumatized. " Raditsu gawked.

The ouji smirked wryly, " How can you be so impressed. You've only seen me do it half a million times. "

" Yeah, but...normally you're not THIS freaked out. "

Vegeta reached the end of the stairs and turned down the corner towards his room. Unlocking it, he entered, followed

by Raditsu. The ouji locked the door behind him, " Raditsu. " he said gravely.

" Yeah? " the larger saiyajin sweatdropped.

Vegeta turned to face him, his eyes bloodshot from horror, " KAKARROTTO KISSED ME! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" And-- "

The ouji's jaw hung open, " WHADDAYOUMEAN "AND"? I WAS KISSED! BY THE PEASANT WHO I THOUGHT ONLY CARED FOR ME IN A

PLATONIC MANNER AS I DO HIM! "

" He does only care for you in a "platonic" manner Vegeta. " Raditsu sighed.

" But it felt like he MEANT IT! " the smaller saiyajin started to sputter and his face went red, " A--and it started

to make me think and feel things that are not necessarily TRUE! "

" Its December back on Earth, right Vegeta. "

" Yes. "

" What type of decoration do Kakarrotto and Bulma pull out in addition to the other Christmas decorations that

happens to be a small berried plant they hang from the ceiling. "

" Mistle---oh. " most of the panic suddenly left the ouji's body, " OHHhhhhhh... " he felt as if a giant anvil

labeled "BAKA" had just been dropped upon his head, " Kakarrotto's going to be so upset at me. " Vegeta laughed nervously,

" I, I should give him a call and tell him about this mishap. "

" Yeah, that'd be best. " Raditsu smiled.

Vegeta pulled out his cellphone, " I have to say Raditsu, thanks a lot. I never considered there could've been a

mistletoe in on the kitchen ceiling; Bunni cooks in there too I wouldn't be surprised if she put it up there considering her

flirtations and such. " he turned the phone on and began to dial Goku's number only to freeze halfway through.

" Vegeta? " Raditsu tilted his head.

" Uhhh... " he began to turn a pale blue.

" Vegeta? "

" Raditsu, the differences between a smooch and a kiss. GO! " he ordered.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " A smooch is a platonic form of affection usually on the forehead, cheek, hand, or in rare

cases the lips. A kiss has sexual connontations and is usually on the lips or open-mouthed with tongues being involved. "

" ... " Vegeta hung up his phone.

" ... " ▫

" NO.. "

" Excuse me? "

" T--there WAS A TONGUE! " the ouji let out a horrified wail as he overdramatically collapsed to his knees while a

spotlight shown over him as small specks of snow floated down overhead.

" Vegeta I'm sure there wasn't a tongue, you were only imagining-- "

" --I CAN'T IMAGINE A TASTE, CAN I? " he exclaimed.

" I guess not... " Raditsu scratched the back of his head, Son-style.

" It is decided then! " Vegeta was suddenly back on his feet, startling Raditsu, " I must use my soon-to-be ou

powers to protect against any further non-platonic attacks from Kakarrotto even though I know he didn't mean it and it was

probably an accident a literal slip of the tongue! " he made a fist, " I can't face him like this! I need ammo! Defensive

ammo! I NEED SEME POWER! " a lightning bolt crashed in the background, " And I know JUST how to get it... "

Raditsu sweatdropped, " This is not going to end well... "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" VEGGIE FLEW BACK HOME? " Goku exclaimed in shock, " All by his Veggie lonesome! "

" Sadly, yeah. " Bulma sighed, " He was pretty distraught. I figured it had to do with you and the mistletoe and.. "

" ..I did give catch Veggie under the mistletoe while we were having eggnog last night. " he nodded throughtfully,

" But instead of only turning red like Veggie usually does he started screaming and running around the kitchen table in a

circle for hours 'n hours 'n I got tired so I just fell asleep at the table while Veggie kept running. "

" Hmm.. " Bulma folded her arms, " Son-kun...what I think is... "

Goku leaned closer in curiousity.

" That Vegeta didn't know there was a mistletoe there and thought you were making a pass at him. "

" HUH? " the large saiyajin gawked, " How could Veggie think such a thing? And if it were true why would Veggie be

so frightened. I'd never hurt him. I would do nice things for Veggie and make sure he felt the same way first cuz I would not

want to lose Veggie as my friend not that I'm not happy with having Veggie only as a friend Veggie's a great friend my best

one and he makes me smile. "

" You're kind of steering off topic. " she sweatdropped.

" I know. " Goku sighed, then stood up and took out his little blue cellphone, " It is settled then. " he punched in

Vegeta's number and held the phone up to his ear.

" ▫Bring▫bring▫bring▫bring▫bring▫bring▫bring▫ Hello. " Vegeta's voice came on, the ouji using the deepest tone he

could muster.

" Its the answering machine. " Goku blinked.

" This is the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji, the VERY semeish pinnacle of saiyajin masculinity and a vengeful

merciless force to be reckoned with. "

" I see being kidnapped by Brolli caused him to change his answering machine message. " Bulma sweatdropped at the

tone the ouji was using on the tape.

" If you are not merely content with listening to the awesome power of my soothing yet awe-inspiring royal vocal

cords in action, please leave your message after the beep. "

" ▫BEEEEP▫ "

Goku scratched his head, " Looks like I'm gonna have to leave a message. " he cleared his throat, " Hi Veggie! Its

me! I just wanted to say that I am sorry about scaring you earlier and I care about you more than you ever realize and-- "

" Maybe you could turn it down a little? " Bulma offered, a thought bubble of Vegeta's facial reaction to the

message so far hovering over her head.

" --I wanna apologize to Veggie in person so I will see you in a moment! " Goku happily finished, teleporting out of

the room only to reappear seconds later grabbing his head in pain, " WAAAAAAH! " he wobbled back and onto one of the chairs

in the lab.

" Son-kun! " Bulma cried out.

Goku shook his head clear, still rubbing the sides of it though, " Veggie put up a ki barrier. A really STRONG ki

barrier. " he laughed, embarassed, " Normally I can break those, but... "

" He's probably got that Ou training armor on if YOU can't break through it. " she sighed, " Geez Vegeta if you can't

handle a little mistletoe that you've handled for so many years now... " she trailed off.

" Oh I can break the barrier. "

" I knew you could Son-kun! " Bulma said happily, " It just sounded too weird for Vegeta to have a barrier powerful

enough to stop YOU. "

" It just won't let me teleport directly infront of it. "

" Ah--- "

Goku folded his arms, " I'm gonna have to take a spaceship to Bejito-sei 'n then find Veggie's barrier first. Once I

find it, ssj3 can break it. " he grinned.

" Wonderful! " she clasped her hands together, " I'll get the...Vegeta took the Capsule 3 didn't he. "

" Its oh-kay! Veggie gave me something even better! " the large saiyajin held out the capsule with the huge ship the

ouji had given him as an early Christmas gift.

" Huh? "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" WOOOOOOOOW... "

" So chocolateyyyyy... "

" Well you certainly can't say Vegeta-san didn't pack this ship without any amenities. " Turles sweatdropped as he,

Vejitto, and Gogeta all stared at the 7 foot tall chocolate fountain. Said fountain was made of pure speckled marble and

layered inside with stainless steel for easy cleanup of the chocolate once it was turned off. The chocolate pouring out of

the top of the fountain was of the fancy kind found in the "chocolates from around the world" eisle of the West City

Supermarket.

" It's even more beautiful than our moat. " Gogeta clasped his hands together.

" Though not as cool. " Vejitto nodded, content.

Turles turned to head back towards Goku, who was sitting in the captain's chair Vegeta had spun around in earlier;

however Goku's body size and height were much more well proportioned to fit in the enormous luxury wheelie-chair, " I still

say it would've been safer to take my ship. What Vegeta-san has had built here for you Kakarrotto is no more than a flying

hotel. Its stuffed full with enough for Vegeta-san to spoil you silly with, but aside from a mere deflection shield this

vehicle wields NOTHING in terms of attack weapons! Its an UKE ship! "

" -Attention passangers, we will be landing at our destination in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts- " the

computer announced.

Turles's eyes widened, " A FAST uke ship. We only left no more than a half hour ago. It takes my ship at least 2

hours to get from earth to Bejito-sei. "

" Veggie is fast. " Goku grinned at the fact, then called the fusions over to seat-belt themselves up, which they

and Turles did.

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Ah, so that explains it. " Nappa rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he stood in the hallway outside Vegeta's room

along with Raditsu and Cally.

" Hey does anyone know why its suddenly impossible to find a pair of training uniform briefs on the entire

premises? " Celipa walked up to them only to let out a gasp, " NAPPA HAS PANTS! "

" Yes. " he replied.

" But...I've never seen...ah, Nappa with...they don't make your SIZE in... "

" They do now. " Cally piped up.

" Vegeta's got his "ou" training suit on and he used his powers to change all the briefs in the castle into boxers or

pants. " Raditsu flatly explained.

" Why would he do that? " Celipa raised an eyebrow.

" Because he's afraid of having things stuck up his butt. "

" ...you mean like a wedgie? " she tilted her head, confused.

" HEY everybody! " an energetic voice said behind them. They turned to see Bejito standing there wielding several

large and dangerous-looking weapons, " Check these out! "

" Bejito what do you need actual man-made weapons for? You're powerful enough as it is without any added, ah, items."

Nappa explained.

" True. But it DOES look cool. " the ou smirked boastfully, " Check this one out. Its called the Semematic 3000. "

" What does it do? "

" I don't know. " Bejito smugly replied.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" But with a name like that its GOT to be something truely amazing. " he gave it a pat.

Nappa sweatdropped.

" You do realize you're only indulging Vegeta's phobia by going along with whatever he's planning to do, right

Mr. Oujisama? " Raditsu asked.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA. " Bejito let out a hearty laugh, " My son has no phobia and neither do I. "

" Retasu. " Nappa stated.

" ▫CLICK▫CLICK▫! " Bejito pointed the unknown weapon at him.

" ▫Do▫do▫do▫, ▫doo▫doo▫do▫. " Bardock whistled as he turned the corner into the hallway the others were standing in.

" HN! " Bejito whipped towards him with the weapon.

" ... " Bardock stared back at him, disturbed, then turned and headed back around the corner and down the way he

came.

" I, think I'll go catch up with Bardock-kun now. " Celipa laughed nervously at Bejito, " Raditsu, would you like to

come with me to go see how your father's doing? "

" I really need to talk to Vegeta, mom. "

" Al..right then. " she backed up while keeping one eye focused on Bejito's massive weapon, then dashed off in

Bardock's direction.

Inside the bedroom, Vegeta stood before the large window that overlooked the capital wearing his heavy black

ou-training armor and a dulled version of his red cape fluttering behind him, " ...he's coming. "

The ouji's tail sighed at how drawn out Vegeta had made a simple mistletoe kiss.

" He's COMING! " the small saiyajin let out an excited squeak of glee, " AHH! I can't believe it Kakay's really

coming after me how THRILLING! Just like in a big-budget movie he platonically cares for me so much. " Vegeta clasped his

hands together, " Hn...I really shouldn't be giggling mushily while trying to play the villain here. " he pondered.

Nango sweatdropped.

Vegeta coughed to clear his throat, " ALRIGHT! Time to get down to some serious semetastical business! "

_:You know, if you just explained to Kakarrotto outright the difference between seme and uke the way you did with_

_explaining to him about oujis and oujos, all of this would be over.:_ Nango offered.

" Well, yeah, but...I can't have a "sexual converstaion" with Kakarrotto. " Vegeta looked away, flushing while

avoiding eye-contact with his tail, " It, it wouldn't feel comfortable. "

_:And sharing your bed with him is:_

" That's DIFFERERENT! The bed-sharing is to keep us both safe and not kidnapped! " he folded his arms, " Besides

Kakarrotto's so wonderful at keeping the bed warm 'n toasty... "

_:It IS a single bed. Not even a double:_ Nango replied, beginning to wonder how both saiyajin managed to fit

comfortably on it.

" We have our ways. " Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, then added, " Our PLATONIC ways. "

The tail just stared at him.

" Indeed. " the ouji swept his cape around in a menacing way.

_:You've been practicing that haven't you:_

" Yes, yes I have. " he smiled, content with himself. The ouji called forth his temporary ou powers and grinned as

wickedly as possible, " And now to put a stop to Kakarrotto's heroic and admirable attempt to save me from myself! "

_:How true is that.:_

" SILENCE! " the ouji zapped a tail-sock onto him.

Nango sweatdropped again.

Vegeta burst into ssj2 in an attempt to better fill-out his training armor, which was admittedly too loose for him

while in his normal form. He smirked as he peered out the window and saw the ship he had given Goku land far off in the

distance, " That's right Kakarrotto, come to me. Come to me and face your DOOM! " a cold wind blew behind him, " Though,

technically its not your DOOM doom, because I would never even dream of causing your ends...still, you SHALL pay reparations

for you shall face your fall thanks to your tongue's folly! "

Nango threw the tail-sock off his head and stared lamely at the ouji.

" What? Evil villains do that similar word thing all the time. "

" ... " ▫

" I've seen it in movies! "

_:What about mouth wash? Did you ever think about just using some mouth wash:_

" You think I'm going to just go out and erase this magical taste from the inside of my orifice! Are you mad? "

Nango stared at him, stupified, _:But, you said, I mean...do you even KNOW what you want:_

" I do too. " Vegeta huffed, stomping one foot on the ground, " I want to have my relationship with Kakarrotto remain

platonic now and forever until the end of time. "

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫. "

" You may enter. " the ouji said, turning his back to the door while swooping his cape once again.

" Hey Vegeta? " Raditsu came inside.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ▫Grrrrrrr▫. " the ouji snarled while keeping his cape at a point that layed a somewhat malevolent shadow across his

features.

Raditsu stared at him blankly, " And suddenly I realize why you never ventured into any mature relationships while we

were growing up. "

" The lasher of tongues will soon be upon us, my friend. " the smaller saiyajin said using a serious tone.

" It was only a mistletoe kiss, Vegeta. Not a REAL one. Kakarrotto's not going to swoop in and start taking advantage

of you. He doesn't even WANT to take advantage of you! " Raditsu tried to explain, " That and your barrier is making it a

pain to get out of the castle. I know its winter and not many people are on the streets, but... "

" Are you suggesting I'm unattractive to Kakarrotto? " the ouji pouted, folding his arms stubbornly.

" Aren't you TRYING to be? "

" Well, of course! Its just... "

" Vegeta maybe you and ototochan should just talk this out. "

" I told you, I can't talk it out because talking it out would risk allowing Kakarrotto a chance to speak of things

which a certain person in this room would rather not hear because they are false. " Vegeta stated, " If I'm going to become

the ruler of this planet its important for me to keep Kakarrotto at arms length. "

" Yeah, but is that what YOU want? "

The little ouji slumped a bit, " Y---yes. " he mumbled sorrowfully.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Fine. Figure it out on your own. If you want any help you know where to find me. " he headed

for the door.

" Raditsu! "

The larger saiyajin looked over his shoulder.

" You, you didn't tell anyone about Kakarrotto and his mushy little kaka-moment that I platonically shared with him,

did you? " he asked nervously.

" No. All they know is that you came here freaked out about something. "

The ouji smiled gratefully.

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" ALRIGHT! WE'RE HERE! " Goku happily announced as the ship touched down on Bejito-sei, " Its VEGGIETIME! "

" HURRAH! " the fusions cheered, standing next to Goku in compact oozaru form.

Goku blinked at them, " Jitto, Goggie? "

" Don't you know, Kakarrotto? "

He turned to his other side to see Turles also in compact oozaru form.

" Its COLD outside. Winter on Bejito-sei is short but unbearably intense. " Turles explained, " You're going to need

to be in compact oozaru form if you don't want to freeze. "

Goku shifted around slightly, " But, I have trouble controlling my urges in compact oozaru form. They make everything

feel so much stronger and its so much easier for me to get into jar-related incidents and whenever I'm in compact oozaru form

I ALWAYS feel hungry! "

" I should mention its -15'C outside. " Turles said, checking his scouter.

" ... " Goku stared at him blankly.

Turles sweatdropped, " That's 5'F. "

" GASP! That is COLD! Oh I hope Veggiesalright... " Goku paled, " Well then I guess it is up to me! " he burst into

compact oozaru form, " Wow this warms up my arms real fast. " he grinned, " Now let's save the Veggie! "

" And get home intime for the holidays! "

The four saiyajin turned to see Chi-Chi standing there in heavy winter clothing.

" Chi-chan what are you doing here? " Goku sweatdropped.

" I finished my Christmas shopping weeks ago. " she boasted, " Besides your rescue group's a little sausage-heavy

and there's no way the Ouji's gonna let down his guard once he finds out TURLES is with you. If I'm there it should balance

the Ouji's "Paranoia" act out with his "Smug, confident" one so he doesn't resort to anything rash, unexpected, and possibly

life-threatening. "

" Vegeta-san DOES tend to perform dangerous acts while feeling his semeness being threatened. " Turles trailed off,

" You think you can handle the cold weather? "

" HAH! I'm wearing FOUR layers of clothing, a thigh-long jacket, gloves AND mittens, two pairs of socks, Goku-san's

extra training boots, earmuffs, a hat, a hood, one scarf around my neck and the other to cover my nose and mouth AND-- " she

whipped out a blue pair of skiing eyewear, " Goggles. " Chi-Chi put them on.

" How can you walk in all that? " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" Actually, I can't. I've been hovering since I finished getting dressed. " she motioned to the floor where she was

using bukujutsu to keep herself slightly above the floor.

The fusions stared down blankly at her feet while Gogeta snickered in a slight, Veggieish way.

" Quiet you. " Chi-Chi bluntly replied.

Goku clasped his hands together, " And now it is time for the sweet-meats my Veggie contains! " a small trail of

drool started its way out the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with his wristband.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him oddly.

Goku folded his arms, " I am not fully responsible for my actions during compact oozaru form for I have not

completely mastered how to control my deepest animal instincts while as such. "

" Uh-huhh... "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" SIGH...just look at Kakay out there, Nango. Braving the winter's cold just for me. " Vegeta sighed contently as he

held the binoculars he had poofed into existance using his temporary ou powers to watch the ship that had landed far outside

the capital and even beyond the type-3 saiyajin village Turles had come from, " He's the best peasant any ruler could ever

wish for. "

" Then why bother going through such endless charades that only frustrate the both of you and rather simply sit

down and think out for yourself if a platonic OR non-platonic relationship is what you truely seek? "

" ... " Vegeta turned to see Bejito standing next to him while his ki glew an eerie blue color around him, " AHHHH! "

the little ouji shrieked, knocking his binoculars into the air and causing them to hit him overtop of his head on the way

down. Vegeta fell onto his rear end and sat there, shaking, " T-t-t-t-t--IWASJOKINGJUSTNOWIDIDNTMEANANYOFTHATMUSHYKAKASTUFF!"

Bejito chuckled, " Hahahaha, no need to fear, Vegeta. I'm not the real Bejito. "

The ouji stared at him, frazzled yet relieved, " So you're what, the Ghost of Christmas Past? I hate to break it to

ya pal but I already went through that 4...is it 4? " he started counting back his previous years holiday seasons in his head

, " Yeah, 4 years ago. "

" Hahaha. " "Bejito" let out a hearty laugh, " Vegeta, this is Bejito-sei. Christmas originates on Earth. We don't

have that here. " the blue ki glew brighter and the shape of the saiyajin changed into a tall male saiyajin in his mid 20's

wearing ancient native garb, " I'm the spirit of the first saiyajin no densetsu. "

" ... " Vegeta's jaw hung open and he bowed, " D--d--Densetsu-sama! "

" You don't need to do that you know. " the spirit scratched the back of his head.

The ouji looked up to see the densetsu had morphed back into Bejito's form, " Don't tell me YOU'RE pushing your own

view on this whole "Kaka-war" too now are ya? Because ever since it started that's all anyone I've met has done. "

" I'm not pushing anything. I want to give you an objective point of view as to help you decide for yourself without

any aid from the others, as to what you want. "

" Hmmph. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" Kakarrotto has made his choice. It was hard but he cannot truely be at rest until he knows yours, and neither can

you for that matter. "

" I made my choice and its the platonic one. " Vegeta smirked, " Just as Kakarrotto has. "

" ... " ▫

The small saiyajin started to squirm, " Kakarrotto chose "platonic" too, RIGHT? "

" I cannot tell you that. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" So, " the ouji spoke up, " Which one are we doing? "Its a Wonderful Life", "A Christmas Carol"? "

" A little bit of everything. " "Bejito" cracked his knuckles.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " How're you supposed to pull THAT off! "

" You'll find out. " he morphed back into himself, " Care for a little sparring match first? "

The ouji smirked and burst into ssj2, " NOW you're speaking my language. I'd be honored to battle the saiyajin of

legend. Inheriting your great powers was the sole thing that kept me going for quite a long time. I'd luv to see how our

powers match up against one another. "

" Of course. " the densetsu grinned. The two flew at each other.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- "

" ▫POW▫! " the densetsu slugged Vegeta across the face and knocked him to the ground, unconsious.

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Heyyy! Wakeupwakeup! "

" Gah! "

" He is NOT dead. "

" Ohhhh? "

" Because I can tell, that's why. The Masked Avenger knows ALL. "

" Aaaaaaaah. :) "

" Uhhhh... " Vegeta sat up, dizzy and with a bruise on his cheek, " Kuso! " he sweatdropped in pain.

" HEY THERE! How ya doin! " a little voice chirped happily.

The ouji looked over to see his 7 year old self sitting there with a 2 year old Goku on his lap, " WAH! " Vegeta

shrieked.

" WAAH! " Kakarrotto squealed happily, mimicking the sound.

" See Kak'rot I told you I was right. " the chibi boasted.

" Uh...so, you're...chibi me? Right? Not the densetsu from earlier? "

" Hahaha, no. He dropped us off though. " Chibi Vegeta replied, " Having access to time and space, he can do that. "

" Big Vehdgee! " Kakarrotto pointed his chubby toddler finger at the adult Vegeta.

" Why are there TWO of you? I mean, shouldn't there only be one for each? "

" Gaba no paasani bo nu! " Kakarrotto looked over at Chibi Vegeta.

" Yeah he DOES ask a lotta questions, huh Kak'rot. " the chibi nodded.

" Well? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow, still confused.

" Kak'rot is here because he is my sidekick. It would just look silly if The Masked Avenger were to go on a mission

without his trusty sidekick. " Chibi Vegeta boasted.

Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Anyways, older me, we're here to show you your younger self who is also my older self and that makes him sort of

our inbetween...self. Yeah, that's right. " he rubbed his chin while his cape flowed in the breeze.

" My cape never flowed in the breeze like that. " Vegeta mildly pouted.

" I told you, I'm the MASKED AVENGER. I have super-powers! " he grinned.

" I never had any REAL super-powers. I only pretended I had them. It was a game. "

Chibi Vegeta's pupils glew aqua as he squinted his eyes at Vegeta, " Why're you wearing pink briefs under that

super-cool Ou armor? "

" AHH! " Vegeta looked down only to see in shock he was properly covered, " Oh my God...you have all my imaginative

"super-hero" powers. For REAL! "

" Reallyreallyreal! " Kakarrotto chirped.

Vegeta pointed to Chibi Vegeta, " Quick! I'm thinking of a number-- "

" 69! "

" BINGO! "

The chibi bowed and Kakarrotto and Vegeta applauded him.

" Wait, did I just sexually connontate? " the ouji blinked.

Chibi Vegeta tilted his head, " What's "sexually" mean? "

" I'll tell you when you're older. " Vegeta said bluntly.

" Ok. "

" Oh-tay. " Kakarrotto beamed, wagging his tail behind him.

Chibi Vegeta picked Kakarrotto up, " Ready to visit a few places of the past? "

Vegeta whinced, " Will we HAVE to go to Freeza's ship? "

" Well, you were sort of enslaved for a good 20 years or so. " the chibi shifted around, " But hey no one'll be able

to see or hear us so we'll be fine. Besides I'M a superhero and YOU'RE a king! "

" Not yet. "

" Then why are you wearing the armor? "

" I'm in training. "

" Ohhhh. OK! "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Here we are! " Chibi Vegeta announced as the trio reappeared.

" WAAH! " Vegeta exclaimed, " COLD! " he shuddered, rubbing his arms, " I forgot how cold the inside of this ship

was. " the ouji grimaced.

" Oooooo? " Kakarrotto tilted his head.

" Give me Kakarrotto. " Vegeta took him from his chibi self and held the baby protectively, " Kakarrotto isn't safe

here! Terrible things happen on this ship! Especially to the weak! "

Kakarrotto grabbed a chunk of the ouji's cape and began to suckle on it.

" Its ok Kakarrotto-chan. Veggie'll protect you. " the small saiyajin cooed to the baby he was holding.

Kakarrotto began to dribble on Vegeta's cape.

The ouji sweatdropped, " So, " he turned to his chibi self, " What're we here to see? "

" You. "

Vegeta turned to his right to see they were in the small sleeping quarters where he, Raditsu, and Nappa had been

staying. Nappa was asleep in a large cot on one side of the room and Vegeta and Raditsu were using a bunkbed on the other

side. Vegeta walked over to the him on the bottom bunk. The Vegeta in the bunk was lying there on his back staring up at the

ceiling.

" You never ever slept well on the mean lady's ship. The most sleep you got during those 20 or so years was in the

space pod during your travels. " Chibi Vegeta explained.

" Am I...ok? " the adult Vegeta looked uneasily at himself.

" You're asleep. You learned how to sleep with your eyes open, renember? " Chibi Vegeta replied.

" Well I've kind of blocked out all this stuff due to is obviously TRAMATIC nature, ya know! " a small vein bulged

on Vegeta's forehead.

The Vegeta in the bed whimpered slightly as he shifted around under the sole bedsheet he'd been issued.

The toddler in the adult ouji's arms sniffled, " Vehdgee. "

" Say, uh... " the ouji turned so he didn't have to look his 20-some year old self in the eyes, " As long as we're

here, and as long as I'm pretty much solid, " Vegeta tapped the side of the bed. The slightly younger Vegeta's eyes darted

paranoidly over to the spot and he began to shake, " Why not help me find Freeza and we dispose of him right now? " the ouji

grinned.

" You are obviously not learning your lesson here. " Chibi Vegeta sweatdropped.

" And which one is that? "

" To stop being so indecisive and choose what type of relationship you want with Kak'rot already! " the chibi pouted.

The toddler started to purr in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta lightly patted him on the back, " Gaah! "

" I'm not being indecisive I'm very decisive and I choose PLATONIC. " he folded his arms.

" Then why haven't you told Kak'rot yet? "

" Well, I...OOOH! What does the ghost of the previous densetsu care about MY personal relationships anyway! "

" He doesn't! But everyone cares about how you're going to lead our people! If you can't make decisions properly

it'll affect your leadership and that affects all the saiyajins on the planet! "

" Maybe I'm just losing my mind or something.. " the ouji pondered.

" Ohhh, this isn't working. " Chibi Vegeta pouted, then flew up and promptly blasted Vegeta in the back of the head,

knocking him unconsious before teleporting them away.

" _...hey, Vegeta. You awake?_ " Raditsu whispered in saiyago.

The ouji's eyes lost their sleepy fog, " _Yeah_. "

" _What do you think happened to Kakarrotto? I mean, what planet do you think he landed on?_ " the larger saiyajin

tilted his head.

" _KAKARROTTO'S ALIVE!_ " Vegeta blurted out, popping up on the side of Raditsu's bed and causing him to sweatdrop.

" Shhhh! " Raditsu shh'd him.

" _You don't need to shh me I'm shh'ed enough. I'm a master of shh-ery._ " the smaller saiyajin pouted.

" _I don't know if he's alive. I'm just wondering, that's all._ "

Vegeta made two fists, " _If Kakarrotto's alive we need to find him!_ "

" _Why?_ " Raditsu looked over at him incrediously, " _So Freeza'll find out and he'll get enslaved like the rest of_

_us? No way. Even IF Kakarrotto's alive he's so weak he wouldn't last a day on this ship._ "

" _He would if I protected him like I did back home_. "

" _Doesn't matter. Chances of us even finding him are slim_. " Raditsu turned on his side and shut his eyes.

" _But--_ "

" Zzzz... "

" Hn. " Vegeta twitched, climbing back down and onto his own bed, _:Kakarrotto...:_

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" WAAAH! THIS COLD IS INSANE! " Chi-Chi exclaimed as the group continued their trudge through the snow, " I don't see

why we can't just ride that "gift" the Ouji gave you all the way to this shield. "

" Be-cause Chi-chan if we did that then Veggie would know we were coming. We have to surprise him. " Goku nodded.

" What if he already knows we're coming? " Turles pondered, " I mean, Vegeta-san has extra powers now. "

" I seriously don't like the idea of him with those Ou powers while in the middle of a paranoid frenzy. " Chi-Chi

grimaced.

" But Mommy's temporary Ou powers only reach a certain distance. " Vejitto explained.

" Yeah. That's why he can't touch us out here. " Gogeta added.

" If you guys want..my home village is up ahead, we can stop there and warm up for a while. " Turles offered.

" We HAVE been walking a good 2 hours now. " the portara fusion thought it over.

" No way! I'm not stopping at Turles Village of Evil. Goku-sa doesn't need any more pressure than he already has. "

Chi-Chi protested.

" I'M the only "evil" one from that village, and I'm not even there right now. " Turles sweatdropped.

" So what, the rest of them are more like Goku-san than you? " she raised an eyebrow.

" Pretty much. " he sighed.

" Well then that sounds good to me. " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " Goku-san would you care to make a pit

stop? "

Goku frowned, " But Chi-chan I really wanna get to that barrier and break it open so I can get to my Veggie and we

can have a talk about things. "

" The Ouji'll be fine for another half hour or so, come on please? " she smiled.

" Ohhhhhhh. "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" So he fell asleep staring out the window, huh? " the ouho sweatdropped as she pulled Vegeta to his feet while

Bejito sat on one of the nearby chairs.

" Its not like I didn't TRY to wake him up. He's a heavy sleeper. Never used to be like that.. " the ou folded his

arms, confused, " I think I actually got him to talk a little. He's been mumbling in his sleep about densetsus and the masked

avenger 'n such. "

" My poor Vegeta-kun. He's been so worked up ever since he got back he's giving himself nightmares. " Ruby said,

concerned as she lifted Vegeta onto his bed, " Come on Bejito, maybe he'll be done with his nap by dinner. "

The ou stood up, " Fine. " he sniffed the air, " Say does it smell a little odd in here to you? "

" Um, no more so than usual. " Ruby sweatdropped, disturbed, " Why? "

" I dunno. It just smells as if there's some semi-familiar odor lingering in here amongst Vegeta's own scent. "

The ouho took another whiff, " It smells like... " _:Kakarrotto:_ she gawked, finally recognizing it. Ruby looked

over at Vegeta, " I, think I'll talk with YOU later. " she said, leaving the room while the ouji continued to sleep.

_: " Uhhhh. Why does everybody keep hitting me. " Vegeta groaned as he sat up only to find himself in a white void_

_similar to that of the Room of Spirit and Time; only without the large beds, fancy bathtub, and ridiculously sized hourglass._

_" Oi! Vegeta-kun! " a voice chirped from above him._

_The ouji blinked and looked up to see a furry brown tail hovering in the air, " A TAIL! I'm not even getting actual_

_people as my ghostly guides? I get an APPENDAGE instead? "_

_:A TALKING appendage: Nango added, blinking._

_" Aww, Vegeta-kun you don't remember me? " the tail tilted its tip to the side, " I was your first tail, before I_

_got chopped off by that fat samurai Yajirobe. "_

_Vegeta gasped, " Tomo! "_

_The tail nodded, " Yes indeed! "_

_:Who's Tomo: Nango tilted his own tip._

_" My previous tail. " Vegeta replied._

_:Ohhhhhhhhh.: he nodded in acknowledgement._

_" And NOW I'm the ghost of What-If! " Tomo chirped._

_" The ghost of "What-If"? Aren't you supposed to be the ghost of the present or something? " Vegeta asked, confused._

_" There's really no point in going over what's happening right now, Vegeta-kun. Kakarrotto and his friends are on_

_their way to "rescue" you, you know that. " she sweatdropped._

_:Wait, your previous tail is a SHE: Nango looked utterly confused._

_" What of it? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow in defense, " If you know something about tail genders and how they come to_

_be please speak up. "_

_:No, not really.: Nango shook his head, baffled._

_" So! Vegeta-kun. In order to help you better your ability to make decisive decisions, I've deviced a plan! Give me a_

_simple what-if, we'll be able to transport the surroundings of how it affects your future! "_

_" Sounds interesting. " the ouji smirked, " Will I be able to be seen and heard by those around me? "_

_" Indeed for I am the Ghost of What-If! "_

_Vegeta sweatdropped, then shook it off, " Oh-kay! Timeline 6 with its Onna-less and Female Kakarrotto landscape! GO!"_

_he ordered confidently._

_" ... " Tomo hovered there with the blue cape around her tip, blinking, " Umm, this is Timeline 1. "_

_" I know. And I want to see the results of Timeline 6--it being one of my favorites and all. " Vegeta replied._

_" I can't do that. All the What-Ifs I'm available to bestow upon you have to derive from situations caused by YOU_

_making some type of decision. "_

_" Ohhhh. " Vegeta pouted stubbornly, " That's no fun. " he folded his arms, " Alright Tomo, what if I had defeated_

_Kakarrotto in our first battle. "_

_The tail began to glow and Vegeta was suddenly in his saiyajin armor on Planet Freeza #249._

_" Ooh, this can't be good. " he sweatdropped._

_Tomo, still hovering beside him, narrated, " During the first battle with Kakarrotto you squeezed him to death in_

_Oozaru form before Yajirobe could come after you. After killing him you easily disposed of Yajirobe, Kuririn, and Son Gohan._

_Following which you managed to destroy the planet but needed to retreat in order to receive medical attention. When you_

_discovered that Freeza had learned of the dragon balls over the scouter, you race after him to Namek-sei in order to get to_

_the dragon balls first. But, without the help of Kakarrotto and his friends, you're unable to stop Freeza from using the_

_dragon balls to grant his wish for immortality. In a blind rage you become a super saiyajin and literally obliviate Freeza. "_

_" Oooh. **I** take revenge for my people? " the ouji grinned at that last part._

_" However, since Freeza was already immortal, your lethal attack couldn't completely kill him. "_

_" So... " Vegeta trailed off, curious._

▫_BEEP_▫_BA_▫_BEEP_▫_BEEP_▫_BO_▫_BEEEEEEP_▫_! " horns tooted loudly from the structures around them. Vegeta looked up along with_

_the other soldiers walking the streets._

_" ALL WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ROBO-FREEZA 2.8! " a loud robotic voice announced over the speakers._

_" Eeh. " the ouji went pale, then turned to see a completely robotic Freeza--his purple brain incased in a diamond_

_glass top, walk by._

_" Thank. You. Thank. You. I. Would. Like. To. Congradulate. You. All. On. A. Job. Well. Done. " Robo-Freeza spoke in_

_a purposely deep modulated voice._

_Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead in disbelief, " He sounds like an imitation Juuhokugou. I don't know whether_

_to laugh or be utterly terrified. "_

_Robo-Freeza turned towards the ouji and narrowed his eyes, " You. Just. Wait. Until. You. Go. To. Sleep. " he whipped_

_out a whip and struck it directly next to Vegeta, " Then. I. Will. Have. My. Revenge. "_

_The little ouji turned green and started to shudder._

_" Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. " Robo-Freeza laughed, " Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. " he blinked, then_

_annoyedly pressed the button on his chest repeatedly while continuing to make the laughing noise. The icejin twitched and_

_scribbled down a sign which he held up before a nearby soldier reading "Cut this damned announcement right now! My audio box_

_is stuck again!"._

_" Uh, Y--yes sir, Freeza-sama! " the soldier quickly ran to the announcement booth._

_" Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. " Robo-Freeza angrily stormed off, but not without pointing once more at Vegeta._

_" I'D LIKE TO GO HOME NOW! " the ouji yelped loudly._

_Tomo snapped her nonexistant fingers and they were instantly back in the white room._

_" Oh-kay...that was uh...frightening. " Vegeta squeaked out._

_" How about a Kakarrotto-related What-If? " his former tail suggested._

_" Yeah, that'd be good. Kakarrotto's very good. " Vegeta nodded nervously, " Hahaha.. "_

_:Well: Nango asked._

_" Alright. " the ouji clasped his hands together, " What if...I told Kakarrotto that all I wanted from him was his_

_platonic friendship. NOSEX! Just, platonicness. "_

_" You mean once he gets here? " Tomo asked._

_" Yes. "_

_" Alright. " she shrugged and the surroundings changed again, this time into the inside of the Ouji's bedroom, which_

_had suddenly taken a drastic decor alteration in the form of the color orange._

_Vegeta sweatdropped, " I did tell you PLATONIC, right? "_

_" Yes. " Tomo nodded, then cleared her throat to explain, " After you turned Kakarrotto down and crushed his dreams_

_your relationship became just that. Platonic. Just how you "desired" with no sexual tension at all. Once your Ou training_

_began to get more rigorous and the time you had with Kakarrotto dwindled, he eventually sadly headed back to earth to live_

_with his friends there. However you being depribed of Kakarrotto caused your own obsession to dramatically enlarge, and once_

_more you were faced with that uncertain feeling you're experiancing now. However, your pride would not allow you to admit to_

_Kakarrotto what you had done and that you were confused once more, so you simply tried to export your Kakarrotto-related_

_thoughts somewhere else in order to ease and comfort you. "_

_" Ohhh. " the ouji shifted around, a little creeped out. He checked his clothes to see he was still in his black Ou_

_armor and cape, " Well, at least it didn't affect my fashion sense? "_

▫_Knock_▫_knock_▫_knock_▫

_" Coming! " Vegeta called, walking up to the door not sure what to expect. He flung it open only to come face to_

_chest with three Gokus. They were all wearing identical orange and blue gis, albeit slightly shorter than the real Goku_

_himself, and not nearly as buff; their muscle mass comparative to that of the adult Goku Raditsu first met. " ... "_

_" You called for us, Veggie-sama? " one of the Gokus asked sweetly._

_Vegeta blinked, " Ah...yeah? "_

♥ ▫

♥ ▫

♥▫

_" Would, you like to come in. " the ouji offered, his eyes bugging out._

_The three Gokus bowed lightly and entered, heading for a cabinet on the wall that contained various items._

_" care to explain. " Vegeta said flatly to Tomo._

_" Oh yeah, them. " she chirped._

_" Yes Tomo, THEM. " the ouji twitched._

_" That's your Kaka-harem. "_

_" My WHAT! " the ouji's face went bright red._

_" You paid a visit to the village where Goku's grandparents lived and picked out three ukeish type-3 male saiyajin_

_peasants to come live at the castle with you. They give you rub-downs and bake tasty meals for you and share your bed, but_

_your feelings for them are a mere shadow of those for the real Kakarrotto, who you often have them role play as. "_

_" But, why do I have THREE of them? " Vegeta blinked, incredious._

_" So you can have one for the morning, afternoon, and one for at night. " Tomo replied._

_" ...I'm a freakin mental case. " the ouji murmured in shock and illness._

_" Veggie-sama " one of the "Gokus" squealed excitedly from across the room. Vegeta turned to see two of them sitting_

_at the kitchen table eating lunch while the third lay naked on Vegeta's bed with a bottle of whipped cream in his arms._

_" You also make platonic love to them. " the tail added._

_" Oh-kay. Time to go. " Vegeta said bluntly in horror as the background disappeared back to its clean, white slate._

_" Well Vegeta-kun, have you learned anything by all this? "_

_" Other than I have a serious "Kakarrotto" problem, not really. " the ouji shrugged, still a little dizzy._

_" Would you like to see what would happen if you were to tell Kakarrotto you non-platonically desired him? " Tomo_

_asked curiously._

_" NO! NO NO NO NO NO! " Vegeta cried out, his face going bright red, " IMFINETHANKSFORASKINGJUSTPEACHYUPNOPROBLEMHERE_

_HAHAHAHAHA... "_

_" Well, it was nice to see you again, Vegeta-kun! " Tomo smiled, " And nice to meet you, Nango-kun. " she nodded to_

_Vegeta's current tail, who waved, " Byebye now! "_

_" Huh? Wait what? " Vegeta blinked only to have the floor suddenly fall out beneath him, " NANI? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "_

_he screamed as he plummeted downward into the darkened abyss._

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

_" Oi! "_

_" OOOF! " Vegeta hit a semi-soft cushion and opened his eyes to see he was ontop of the large bed in the ship he'd_

_had built for his peasant, " Oww. " he said flatly._

_" Would you care for a delicious snack? "_

_The ouji turned his head to the right to see Goku sitting there in ssj2 form while holding a platter of mini dessert_

_items on his lap, " Uhhh.. "_

_" I don't mind feeding Veggie his treat if he wants me too. " the larger saiyajin said sneakily._

_" Are you my third spirit/ghost/whatever? " Vegeta asked suspiciously, " Kakarrotto? "_

_" Yup! " the large saiyajin had on his usual gi. Said gi fit much nicer on him than it had on the three_

_kaka-impersonators the ouji thought proudly, then flushed when he realized his own thought._

_" So, does this make you the final test? The last resort? The ultimate eye-opener? "_

_Goku moved up close to the little ouji as if studying him, nose-to-nose. Vegeta's entire body clenched and the_

_smaller saiyajin began to sweat, " Veggie? " he said innocently._

_" W--what? What is it you WANT? Don't come any closer! " the ouji choked out, going red._

_" Would you be so nervous if you were merely a citizen of Bejito-sei rather than its prince? "_

_" ... " the ouji blinked._

_" Would you still hold back? Would you still make things up and run away like this if you didn't have such a_

_super-important status? If you weren't royalty would you even need all those walls of pride? "_

_The ouji scooted backward, uneased, " Don't ask me stuff like that! " he cried out._

_" Veggie, you need to tell me the truth. If you can't make a decision... " Goku trailed off._

_The bed faded away and Vegeta fell onto the floor while Goku remained there hovering with a smirk on his face._

_" Hn. " a vein bulged on the ouji's forehead. He blinked only to find himself suddenly in the middle of one of_

_Bejito-sei's bustling cities. He stood up and dusted himself off only to find he was wearing peasant clothing, " ACK! " the_

_little ouji tried to cover himself further than he already was, " Oi! Kakarrotto that isn't funny! " he flushed. Now that he_

_was actually wearing one of the fur, gi-topish items he was suddenly very aware of how revealing it was. Vegeta looked around_

_the city from where he stood only to be unable to find Goku anywhere in sight, " Ohhhhhh..this is a nightmare! KAKARROTTO_

_WHERE ARE YOU? ":_

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Mmmmm! This is delicious! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" I a-gree. "

" Su-perb! " the fusions said as the entire group dined in the fairly large kitchen at Turles's parents' house.

" Its good but I really should get back to stopping Veggie. " Goku nodded while eating a bowl of noodles, " His

Veggimagnation is so very powerful he frightens himself all the time. "

Niono sat down next to him, " Is Prince Vegeta your mate, Kakarrotto? "

Goku's face flushed and he dipped his head slightly for his bangs to cover his eyes while he finished the noodles.

" They're not mates. " Chi-Chi sighed, annoyed, " They're sort of...its more like a...its a very complicated and

oftentimes confusing PLATONIC relationship. "

" Are you Kakarrotto's sister? " Retasu asked.

" GAH? NO! I'm not his SISTER! I'm his wife! " she sweatdropped, " By Earth laws and standards anyway... "

" Have you mated? " Retasu turned to Goku and motioned to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " We DO have two children together! "

" So do Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san. " Turles smirked, " Oh, wait, they have THREE children together. My mistake. "

" Does that mean Veggie wins? " Goku blinked.

" HE DOES **NOT** WIN! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " Especially not in his current mental state. "

" I didn't mean to upset him. " Goku said sadly.

" What happened? " Retasu asked.

" You see there was some mistletoe in the kitchen and when you're under the mistletoe you gotta give someone a kiss

so I gave Veggie a kiss but he freaked out and did not see the mistletoe but I'm not completely sure I mean he could've seen

it but Veggie ran around for a while screaming and then left for home where he put up that huge barrier around the castle. "

Goku explained.

" You mean Vegeta ouji was frightened by a kiss? There's nothing for him to be afraid of. " Retasu looked surprised,

" Bejii-chan never freaked out at kisses... "

" Huh. Never would've guessed Ouji Sr was the braver of the two. " Chi-Chi murmured.

" No, Bejii was just really really naive. And to Bejii it wasn't "non-platonic" unless the actual act of it occured."

Retasu responded.

" DID the actual act ever occur? "

Retasu sweatdropped, " Well, no. That's why Bejii ran away screaming when I asked if he'd like some. "

" Oh. I'm...I'm sorry? " Chi-Chi said, feeling awkward.

Goku raised his hand, " Mr. Turles's daddy-- "

" You can call me Retasu ya know. " he sweatdropped.

" Retasu, " Goku corrected himself, " How would I keep MY Veggie from running away in fear? "

" Well, you'll probably have to move really slow...I guess I just didn't move slow enough for Bejii. I mean, Bejii

was so happy living here in the village til I asked him about, THAT. "

" I'm slightly confused here. " Chi-Chi said, " You're asking him how to keep from scaring the Ouji, right? "

" Umm...OF COURSE. " Goku said loudly.

" Ah hahahaha. Yeah. " she laughed nervously, taking a sip of the drink she was holding.

" At least Vegeta ouji won't start growing any "facial hair" if you get to him right away. " Niono nodded thoughfully

Retasu looked down at his meal, " Bejii's facial hair made me sad. "

" Well its gone now. " Turles replied.

Goku stood up, " Thank u very much for the delicious meal, Mr. 'n Mrs...um...Turles's parents, but we really have to

get going now. I have a Veggie to save! "

" I understand. " Retasu nodded wisely, " I wish you much luck in accomplishing your goal Kakarrotto. Perhaps you

will succeed in the deed that I had failed. "

" You're talking about keeping the Ouji from running away and causing us all frustraton and anguish, right? " Chi-Chi

said, suspicious.

" I will do my best, Retasu! " Goku said confidently.

Retasu glanced over at Turles, " Turles? "

" Yes? " the evil type-3 saiyajin responded.

" Will you be staying here for spring? "

" Uh... "

" Springtime equals Veggietine's Day! " Goku cheered randomly.

" Yes. Yes it does. " Chi-Chi sighed.

" I..will have to think on that. I mean my evilness schedule, my Schedule of Evil and other Mischievous Deeds, IS

pretty booked for the entire span of the spring season. " Turles folded his arms.

" What are you talking a-bout? " Goku tilted his head.

_:Kakarrotto, unlike Vegeta-san who has to go through rigorous tests in order to become Ou, the only thing I need do_

_to be mandatorily put in charge of my village is to find a mate:_

_:OH! Is THAT why you do not have a loved one.:_ Goku said in awe.

Turles sweatdropped at him.

_:Is that also why there are villagers staring through the kitchen window at us:_

_:Yes, pretty much:_

Goku turned and waved to the villagers on the other side of the window, " Hello! "

" I think we should go now. " Turles decided.

" Yes we should! " Goku heroically replied, " To save my Veggie from causing himself more emotional harm! " he

grabbed the entire group of the fusions, Chi-Chi, and Turles, then teleported them all out of sight.

" Nani? What was that? " Niono gasped in shock.

Retasu blinked, " I'm not sure...but I want to learn how to do that! " he grinned.

* * *

10:51 PM 12/12/2005  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Goku: YAY!

Vegeta: That was odd and confusing.

Chuquita: That it was! And now for the Assessor Ripostes!

Goku: ...the what?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops greatly)

To Hyper Kid: So glad you liked it! The fic's T rating is equal to PG-13. Popsicles and cookies are fun! The gifts the

characters get will be revealed a few chapters from now.

To tea: So glad you liked it and the egg nog!

To Alastair: It snowed earlier this week, its supposed to snow again on Friday too. Glad you liked it! Turles and Raditsu

will meet up again one or two chapters from now (depends on how the pacing turns out next chapter).

To Maria S: So glad you liked it! Things have been getting a bit naughtier for the characters. I enjoy PG-13! Raditsu won't

be having a vision in this fic but he'll have a bigger part in the next chapter.

To Hakura0: Yup! That was the PS4 though and it was in the last gt parody. Yeah, I just enjoy my ps2 so I decided Veggie'd

get a ps3. I can't wait to play some ps3 games! Table-moats are fun.

To Afrodite: Glad you liked the mistletoe part. The actual 100 years in the future will be revealed in the coming months. It

all depends on the speed at which the current fics are moving. I am planning for an non-Goku and Veggie side-story for

Turles in the Veggietine's Special. Raditsu will have a larger part in the next chapter. Cliffhangers are fun! I try not to

do them every chapter though. So glad you think so. I think they were attacked because there was a Seme/Uke war going on at

DA during the time they were attacked. I didn't take part in said war but someone decided to attack me anyway, so. (shrugs).

There's a few more climaxes in store too:D

To majinbulgeta: So glad you like it! I got all my reports finished and now I only have my history exam test left! After

that I am free for the month:D

To Zogeta: Yes he has :) Veggie's so freaked out about it he's giving himself nightmares. The Masked Avenger comics are fun

to draw, that's why I gave him a cameo in the chapter! The PS3 is amazing! I can't wait til its released! There will

eventually be closure for the both of them, I promise. I'm taking very good care of the grammar :) Aw, a gift for Goku!

Goku: (hugs the jar) Heee

Vegeta: (flushes red)

To draco star home: So glad you liked the comic! I'm currently in the middle of uploading a new one.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Glad you're no longer grounded and now free to use the computer! I too am very sad at those stories loss :( There will be several more climaxes coming up this winter/spring!

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you sometime next week everyone!


	3. All I want for Christmas is

4:54 PM 12/16/2005  
Written By:Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters  
****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: _-from dbz redub dvd 1 Goku 'n Veggie's VA's interview (Sean Schemmel and Chris Sabat)  
__Sab: There were so many different specific grunts and groans. (fun movie 12 clips of G VS Pik and Gg VS Jan are shown)  
__Sch: And if you see the really fast fighting its like (does quick kaka fighting sounds) (more G VS Pik comes up)  
__Sab: The shocked open-mouth reaction. (Vegeta) OHH!  
__Sch: And then the one that sounds like something hit your gut (Goku) HHOH!  
__Sab: And then there was the open-mouth scared reaction (Vegeta) Oh..hhh..ohh..  
__Sch: There's the more empowering "you got him" like YAAH (more movie 12 Goggies are shown)_

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: (grin)  
Goku: Va-ing is fun! Yet difficult!  
Vegeta: (wearing a t-shirt reading "Voice Director") Indeed.  
Goku: (sweatdrops at the shirt)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3 everyone! (waves to audiance) I heard Part 2 was a little Veggie-heavy.  
Vegeta: I like it me-heavy. What's wrong with centering around me?  
Chuquita: (to audiance) That's probably because I was so rushed trying to wrap up my semester-related stuff that I hadn't really checked to see how much air-time each plotline was having. This chapter should be more evenly disperced between Veggie's story, Goku and the others on their way to stop him, and everyone back on Earth.  
Vegeta: (folds his arms) I..suppose its better that way.  
Goku: Veggie likes attention.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Anything wrong with that?  
Goku: (hug) Nope!  
Vegeta: (flushes red)  
Chuquita: (grins) Also, my semester is over and now I have a whole month free of schoolwork!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Chuquita: I might do my final gt parody after this story; if only because its plotline has been sitting around so long that it probably won't make much sense after Veggietine's Day 5.  
Vegeta: (instantly pales) What happens in Veggietine's Day 5?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'm not telling YOU. Not yet anyway.  
Vegeta: (still pale)  
Chuquita: This story has at least 4 chapters in it, so it'll still be a while.  
Vegeta: What happens to me in this story.  
Goku: (grin) Veggie cannot find that out either!  
Chuquita: And now to Part 3!

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

**Summary**: The holidays are finally here and Veggie's gotten a special present for his favorite peasant. Then, a wayward mistletoe sends Veggie into a mentally skydiving panic as he returns to Bejito-sei to escape an awkward confrontation, using his temporary ou-empowering armor to set up a ki barrier around the castle. Goku, Turles, and the fusions race after Veggie in order to set things right. But how will they manage to get through the mega-blizzard that's engulfed Bejito-sei during its short yet powerful snowy season? Find out!

0000

0000

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: Its only a Dream l Timing l COLD l Veggie's Troubles l Attack the Barrier l Dictionatorial Knowledge l Stop the Ouji! l Help from Raditsu l The Hot Springs II l I'll be going Home for Christmas l **

* * *

_:" UGH! This is hopeless! KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta called once more. He'd been searching for over an hour throughout_

_the city in hopes of finding the large saiyajin that had plopped him there; and in peasant clothing no less, " I feel so_

_naked in this. " the ouji pouted down at his furry garb, turning in to a nearby bar 'n grill and going over to sit down on_

_one of the bar stools. Vegeta mildly twitched when he noticed his feet didn't quite touch the ground._

_" Can I get ya something? "_

_The little ouji dejectedly stuck his right hand into the pocket of his semi-body loincloth-like outfit and pulled out_

_to his surprise a handful of blue and red coins the equivalent of 20 dollars on Earth, " Huh. Um, yeah actually I'll have_

_a-- " he looked up only to sweatdrop._

_" Yes? " Goku chirped, standing behind the bar while cleaning a glass, " My high prince? "_

_" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta grabbed him forcefully by the front of the dirty white cooking apron he had on. Goku was back_

_in his normal form, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY IS ANYONE ALLOWING YOU TO CONCOCT ALCOHOLIC_

_BEVERAGES? "_

_" I'm sorry I worried you Veggie. " Goku was suddenly seated next to him, startling the ouji and nearly sending him_

_falling off his stool. The larger saiyajin reached over and took Vegeta's hand._

_" AAAAHHH! " Vegeta froze, then promptly yanked his hand free before anyone else could see it, " What was that for!_

_Kakarrotto! This is a public place I don't want my fellow subjects thinking our relationship is anything more than platonic!"_

_" Aww, Veggie you make me sad. " the larger saiyajin pouted, pulling the ouji onto his lap, " Besides you're not the_

_saiyajin no ouji here. " he burst back into ssj2, " Here you're just a regular Veggie who no one cares to know the_

_intricacies of his personal life. It doesn't matter how you act or what you do. You be the sweetest little Veggie ever if_

_you feel like it. " an excited grin crossed the ssj's face as he leaned his chin ontop of Vegeta's head._

_" I don't feel like it. " the smaller saiyajin bluntly replied, his face going red._

_" Awww. " Goku frowned as Vegeta carefully dismounted himself from the other saiyajin's lap and onto the floor._

_" ...we're not wearing underwear, are we Kakarrotto? " the ouji said, starting to turn green._

_" In ancient times saiyajin wore only one layer of clothing, to keep warm in. "_

_" I know that! Don't you think I've been studying all that stuff I was handed a few months ago? " Vegeta exclaimed._

_" Before Freeza first arrived on Bejito-sei, and before he excluded the them from him mandatory draft, the type 3_

_saiyajin peasants were the King's Special Forces. The unique powers that only they could tap into using the ancient_

_techniques known before once to all the saiyajin were especially helpful in keeping their ruler and their fellow citizens_

_safe from those who dare attack them. "_

_" ... " Vegeta stood there, a little more calm now that Goku had changed the subject of their relationship._

_" Do you know why I adore you so very much? "_

_" Illbegoingnow! " the ouji said quickly and turned for the exit._

_" Veggie. " the larger saiyajin sadly announced._

_Vegeta looked cautiously over his shoulder._

_" Its so very ironic. You see I used to be free, and then the rules came and it made me very sad. It restricted me in_

_a lot of ways. Then Veggie came along with that same wanderlust I had once had and challanged those rules outright. Veggie_

_reminded me of how happy I was without them I wanted that too...and now that I have it, it is VEGGIE who is locked up. And I_

_have decided that I am going to play Veggie now and rescue him from these dangerous things he is doing to himself. Then we'll_

_go someplace beautiful and live happily ever after! Just me 'n my Veggie! "_

_The ouji turned away again, " You're not the real Kakarrotto. The vocabulary is too eerily my own. And Kakarrotto has_

_no feelings for me. "_

_" The mistletoe was an excuse for him to get away with kissing you without any suspicous alterior motives, ya know. "_

_the voice changed._

_Vegeta completely turned around to see Bulma standing there in her lab gear and goggles._

_" Hey there! "_

_" Ah... " the ouji blinked, now completely confused, " Wow my head hurts. "_

_" It should with all that pressure you're putting on it. " Bulma tapped him lightly on the head with a blackboard_

_pointer, " You can't push Son-kun away everytime he starts to ask you about the relationship. If you don't want to have sex_

_or if you do, you have to at least give him the courtesy of TELLING HIM EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT. "_

_" I TOLD YOU ALREADY JUST LIKE I TOLD EVERYONE ELSE THAT I DID! I want a platonic relationship with Kakarrotto and_

_that's all! " Vegeta exclaimed, then started to hiccup, " Please tell me at least you understand. "_

_" Oh of course I do. " she gave him a hug._

_" We all do Veggie. " Vegeta was suddenly hugged from behind as well._

_" Uhhhh... " the ouji blinked, then peered over his shoulder to see Goku standing there in his orange gi._

_" Veggiesowarm in his soft furry outfit. " Goku wagged his tail behind him._

_" Yes he is. " Bulma agreed as they both let go._

_" GAAAAH! " Vegeta grabbed the sides of his head, dizzy and upset. He pointed to Goku, " THAT ONE IS KAKARROTTO. "_

_" Yup. " Bulma replied._

_" The ACTUAL Kakarrotto? "_

_" As actual as he can get considering you're currently hallucinating from a minor gas leak in your bedroom. " Bulma_

_pointed out._

_Vegeta stared at her blankly, " A gas leak? THAT'S where all this is coming from? "_

_" No, THAT is why you originally blacked out. These dreams and all are purely "Vegeta's Subconsious Tries to Kick his_

_Ass into Gear about Talking to Goku about their Mutual Feelings". " she waved her hand casually in the air._

_" Mutually PLATONIC feelings! " Vegeta said loudly._

_" Awww, Veggieveggie lemmie make love to u- " the larger saiyajin nuzzled up to him from behind._

_" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked and promptly slapped Goku across the face, startled, " Huh. You're right this IS a dream_

_there's no way Kakarrotto would ask such a thing of me. "_

_" Oww my face. " Goku sweatdropped._

_" Listen, what you're upset about isn't the idea of a non-platonic relationship-- "_

_" --how would you know! " Vegeta pointed at her accusingly._

_" BECAUSE Bulma and Kakarrotto aren't REALLY here Vegeta. This is your subconsious! Bulma wouldn't know about_

_ancient saiyajin history! " she sweatdropped, " We're representations of people you know you can trust. "_

_" Yeah, well, I don't exactly "trust" Mr. Love Machine back here. " Vegeta pointed dryly over his shoulder to Goku,_

_who was currently in the middle of eating a long healthy blue popsicle._

_" Oh blue-raspberry-flavored popsicle I could lick you all night long if I did not have prior knowledge of the fact_

_that as a popsicle you will e-ventually melt into a sticky pile of warm sugary popsicle goo that gets stuck to my hands and_

_stains my gi. "_

_Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched._

_" You know I support you no matter sexually intangled you get with Kakarrotto. " she pointed out._

_" Are you saying that as my subconsious or as Bulma? "_

_" Hey I'd even be willing to watch a video if you make one. I like to think of myself as mildly perverted. Ya know_

_that's the thing with yaoi. I find it great to watch you two but as a female viewer I'm saddened at the fact that neither of_

_the attractive male participants in the video would find ME attractive. Thus rendering me unable to get any from either of_

_you. Double-edged sword there. "_

_Vegeta's entire body twitched now, " This must be SOME gas leak. "_

_" Son-kun has an affinity for involving food in his foreplay. A good way to figure out if he DOES have non-platonic_

_feelings for you or not is to watch out for any sensual snacks that may show up around the room you're staying in. "_

_" AAUGH! " the ouji covered ears, " HOW COULD YOU EVEN KNOW ANY OF THIS YOU SAID YOU WERE MY SUBCONSIOUS DOESN'T THAT_

_MAKE WHAT YOU JUST SAID COMPLETELY UNTRUE? "_

_" Eh. " Bulma shrugged and headed out through the bar's Employees Only door._

_" Ohhhh, my poor head why am I so mentally ill to dream up such things? " Vegeta mildly sobbed, " I'm trying to be a_

_good Ou in Training I really am. Its all Kakarrotto's fault for being so wonderful to me all the time. "_

_" Veggiedontbesad. " Goku took his popsicle out of his mouth and hugged the ouji from behind once again. He held the_

_frozen snack out infront of the ouji, " Would Veggie care for a lick? "_

_" Uhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta trembled at the kaka-saliva that lightly coated the popsicle._

_" Come on Veggie I am only trying to be a hospitable peasant to my favorite soon-to-be ruler. " Goku said teasingly,_

_" Its really good I promise. "_

_" UHHHHHHHHHHH... ":_

" Geez this is DANGEROUS! No wonder he blacked out. " Raditsu stood there on a step-ladder with a mask over his

mouth and nose for protection against the noxious fumes leaking out the pole above him while Ruby held the ladder. The

tall saiyajin pulled out a screw-driver and started to re-screw in the part of the pole that had come loose, " I bet Vegeta

didn't even know this was on the verge of snapping in half. "

" He's had trouble noticing a lot of things lately. " the ouho sighed.

" Oh-kay. " Raditsu finished and removed his mask, " I think I got it, but in all safety you should open all the

windows and the door and let this room air out at least 12 hours. "

" Raditsu, its below freezing outside. "

" ...oh yeah. " he sweatdropped, putting a hand behind his head, Son-style, " Ah, well, at least open the door, or

bring in a few fans to air it out. "

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta let out a sudden moan from where he lay on the bed, asleep,

" KAKARROTTO! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Raditsu and Ruby stood there staring blankly at him.

" Well, I'm going. " Raditsu sweatdropped, getting off the step-ladder and taking it along with the toolbox out of

the room, " Toussan'll start to wonder where I put his stuff if I don't get it back. "

" They share the bed don't they? "

" ... " Raditsu was silent.

" Kakarrotto's scent is all over it. Its all over this room. "

" How would you know my brother's scent well enough to distinguish something like that? " Raditsu asked, remaining

unreadable.

" It smells awfully similar to his father's. "

" Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" Vegeta only lets him share it because he's afraid of Brolli trying to take another shot at him. " he blurted out,

" They never used to do that before Vegeta got kidnapped. "

" I'm going to have a talk with him when he wakes up. " Ruby said calmly, smiling at the sleeping Vegeta.

Raditsu watched her uneasily, " Listen, Mrs. Oujisama don't be too hard on him they're NOT sexually involved they

just have this odd platonic "thing" going. Its really complicated and even I haven't been back long enough to completely

understand what's gone on between 'um. "

" Sure. " she replied.

The tall saiyajin took one last look at the scene in Vegeta's bedroom, then headed out, leaving the door open behind

him, " Why's everything gotta be so difficult? "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Do you think they're going to make it back in time? " Veku flipped two pancakes in the air as he stood there

leisurely in the kitchen leaning one arm against the counter as he cooked. The fusion grabbed a chunk out of the fish he'd

caught earlier and smushed it in his free hand, then sprinkled the result into the pan while it continued to sizzle.

" I didn't know they were on a schedule? " Bulma blinked as she sat at the kitchen table. Veku was certainly

different from the other two fusions that usually covorted around her house. He reminded her a lot of the way Vegeta had been

before he began to take a "platonic" interest in Goku. Very...indifferent. Though he was rather intense about something if

it had managed to peek his curiousity. Wherever the Goku half of his personality was he saved it only for during meals when

he would excitedly eat while chatting happily with the others in a very Goku-like manner. Bulma's fingers itched with the

thought of picking apart this "new"..scratch that, OLD fusion and comparing him to Vejitto and Gogeta's makeups.

Meanwhile, at her feet, Goten and Trunks had set up a boat race ontop of the chocolate moat using folded paper

sailboats--each of which had a tiny chocolate figure as its "captain".

" I mean intime for Christmas. Goku was looking forward to it, wasn't he? " Veku gave a more detailed explination.

Bulma smiled, sitting back in her chair, " Oh he does enjoy Christmas...but to be honest I think Veggietine's Day

is his favorite. "

Veku raised an eyebrow, " "Veggietine's Day"? "

She smirked, " Its actually quite an interesting story. Wanna talk about it over those pancakes of yours? "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" I. Hate. The. Cold. Weather. So. MUCH. " Chi-Chi shuddered as the group walked through the city, which had only

a minimum number of saiyajin--all in compact oozaru form--walking the streets.

" Aw, cheer up Chi-chan! We are almost there. I can even see the window and the ledge that lead to Veggie's room

from here. " Goku said excitedly.

" Rather conveniently romantic that Vegeta-san would have a balcony attached to his room, eh? " Turles chuckled.

" Surely not done on purpose though. " Chi-Chi added, then snickered, " Though yeah he would make for a humorous

"Juliet". "

" I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. " Goku chirped, " All I wanna do is get to Veggie! "

" I agree with Toussan! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air.

" Oi! Would you be interested in buying some blankets? " a saiyajin at one of the shops called out to them.

Goku grinned, " No thank you! I'm gonna be sleeping in bed with my Veggie tonight! "

The shopworker blinked, confused.

" I still don't get why you continue to share a bed with him. " Chi-Chi sighed, " I mean, isn't umm, "

" The Big Meanie? " Goku injected.

" Yeah, isn't "The Big Meanie" no longer interested in the Ouji? "

" That is true, but Veggie doesn't mind sharing his room and bed with me and its so nice to lay there with someone

instead of alone. "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Its not like I WOULDN'T share a bed with you, its just that the difference between us in

strength is so ginormous that you'd probably nearly crush me in your sleep. Again. "

" So how much longer until we get there? " Gogeta asked, " I mean it looks like the sun is going to set within the

hour, Kaasan. "

" I am not sure. " Goku blinked, " I could fly everyone there from here but if I did that I might not have enough

remaining energy to break Veggie's super-barrier. "

" And then we WOULD be stuck outside overnight. " Chi-Chi grimaced, " I can wait out the remainder of the walk

there if it means we have someplace warm to sleep. "

" If worse comes to worst we can always use the ship Vegeta-san gave Kakarrotto. " Turles pointed out, " That thing's

just loaded with luxorious extremnities. "

" Veggie does enjoy being comfy. " Goku mused.

" Well, let's keep going. " Chi-Chi adjusted her hood, " Maybe if we jog we'll be able to keep a little warmer. "

" I'm actually not that cold. " Goku raised his hand.

" Me neither. " Vejitto agreed.

" Nope! "

" Not particularly. "

" ... " Chi-Chi stared lamely back at the four compact oozaru form saiyajins.

" Oh yeah, that's right. You can't produce fur from your arms and torso! " Turles smirked.

" Hush you. You're glad you're not the Ouji or I'd have a few choice words for you. " Chi-Chi grumbled as they

continued onward.

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Uhhhhh. " Vegeta moaned, opening his eyes to see he was laying in bed with the sheets up over him.

" Hey there Vegeta-kun. Ready to wake up? "

" Kaasan? " the ouji looked over at her, then yelped aloud, " KAASAN? WHA-WHA--WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM! "

" Kakarrotto. " she stated.

" ? " fear exploded in the smaller saiyajin's eyes as he instinctively backed up in a panic before recovering

himself, " W--what about Kakarrotto? "

" You've been sleeping together. "

" NO NO NO! " he thumped his head forward in a bow only to have it smack into Goku's pillow. Vegeta instantly bolted

back upright, " ICANEXPLAINITSNOTLIKETHATITNEVERWASNORWILLEVERBETHATWAY! " he sputtered.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Kakarrotto only sleeps in my bed to keep me safe from being kidnapped by Brolli again. " Vegeta said, his voice

barely above a whisper.

" I see. " his mother nodded calmly.

" Please don't let me get rid of him. I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO MAKE ME GET RID OF HIM. " he said nervously, then with

more confidence in his voice.

Ruby sweatdropped, " Vegeta-kun, Kakarrotto's your friend why would I ever kick him out? " she folded her arms in a

Veggie-like motion, " Besides you used to take naps with him all the time when you were little. "

" So...its, oh-kay? " Vegeta looked left and right, unsure if this was a trick or not.

The ouho smirked, " You went through a lot with that kidnapping. This is most likely a phase. You'll eventually get

more comfortable sleeping without any added protection and then Kakarrotto will leave for his own room. "

" I only wish I could believe you. " the ouji subconsiously held the pillow he'd leaned against a moment ago up

against him, taking a quiet whiff of its scent.

" You know, before I met your father, I used to have a crush on Barudokko, for a time. "

" ... " Vegeta stared at her, bug-eyed.

" We were friends growing up and once we got to that age we tried at a relationship. But it just didn't work. Being

such close friends it just felt awkward being in bed together. We cracked up at each other and went back to being friends,

laughing the matter off. A few months later Bardock met Celipa one day while fishing. "

" What about you? " he asked curious and cautious at the same time.

" I met your father the day after he'd abandoned his stay at that type-3 saiyajin peasant village. He came out that

day into the city to visit the citizens...oh lord he was oozing with confident charm and such a perfectly chiseled body with

just a little bit of rugged stubble on his face. " the ouho sighed dreamily, looking off into the distance, " I can't stand

the beard and mustache but how I loved the stubble. And what POWER! "

" Is this going somewhere? " Vegeta raised his hand, uncomfortable.

" Hm? OH! Yeah yeah, sorry about that. " Ruby laughed, embarassed, " Ah that black battle armor of his...ANYWAY! The

point of the story is that there's a good chance that your spark with Kakarrotto is merely only one of friendship and it

would probably feel so weird for the both of you if you attempted to have sex that you probably wouldn't make it past first

base before giving up out of the entire sense of freaking out. "

" Hai, well, that wouldn't happen to begin with because I hold no non-platonic desires for Kakarrotto. "

" Is that why you've placed up such a huge barrier around the castle to keep him out? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Because of your cold, non-steamy, and completely dispassionate platonic desires? "

" Um, yes? "

" ... " ▫

" I uh...I, I can't talk about this right now Kaasan I have important things to do see you later bye! " Vegeta

zipped out of the room and rushed down the hall before stopping to take a deep breath.

Ruby sighed with concern as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Nappa poked his head into the room, " So, I take it this would be "Retasu and Bejito : Part Deux"? " he sweatdropped.

" I have no idea. "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" AHHHHhhhhh, my Veggie's home. " Goku gushed excitedly as he clasped his hands together. The group stood barely a

foot from the exotic castle, which had a huge blue ki barrier around it, " Even the barrier smells like Veggie! "

" Yes. Lovely. " Chi-Chi stood beside him, pinching her nose.

Goku sweatdropped.

" Well, time to get to work then Kakarrotto. " Turles backed away a few feet along with the fusions, " That is unless

you want any additional help to break it. "

" No. I wanna do this on my own. And I know in ssj3 that it can be done. " he said cheerfully, powering back down out

of compact oozaru form. Goku let out a sudden yelp at the rush of cold air. His arms felt as though they'd gone from being in

a tropical beach to the arctic circle, " WAAI! "

The others looked at him, worried.

Goku put his hand behind his head, " It's cold! " he grinned, " Hahahahaha! "

Chi-Chi lightly bonked him on the head, " Don't be so foolish! "

" Ohhh. " he pouted, then quickly got over it and burst into ssj1, followed by 2, and then finally 3.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh. " Vejitto said in awe.

" Oooooooohhh. " Gogeta added in unison.

" On day I too hope to aspire to such a transformation. " Turles nodded thoughtfully, impressed.

" I still don't understand, what happens to his eyebrows. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" OH-KAY! " Goku began to power up, striking an all-to-familiar pose, " HERE WE GO! "

" KAKARROTTO! "

" Gasp! " Goku looked up to the top of castle where Vegeta stood. The ouji's ou-training cape of red and black

flowing in the cold wind behind him, " VEGGIE! " he exclaimed, heart skipping a beat, " Oh Veggie why are you doing this? I

did not mean to scare you. If Veggie pulls his barrier down we can all talk it out and discover why we're both so uneasy

lately, hm? "

" I'm NOT coming down Kakarrotto! " Vegeta announced.

" Huh? " Goku stared blankly at him for a moment, as if unable to process that bit of information.

" And I'm NOT going to bring down that barrier! You can just take your alcoholic egg-related beverages and your

strung up chunks of berry-bearing plantlife and leave me alone! " he shouted down to them.

" Veggie... " a look of heartache began to creep across the larger saiyajin's face, " You don't mean that! " he

cried out.

" DON'T YOU LIE TO HIM TO COVER YOUR OWN ASS, OUJI! ACTING FALSELY TOUGH IS ONLY GOING TO CAUSE TROUBLE FOR ALL OF

US! ESPECIALLY GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, upset.

Vegeta glanced over at Goku.

" Please Mommy! " Vejitto cried out, " We all care so much about you! You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep

this up! "

Gogeta continued to stare up at the ouji, " Toussan... "

Goku looked down at his feet.

The ouji atop the peak of the castle burst into ssj2 and struck his arms out to send a power surge to his barrier,

knocking the entire group aside from Goku back several feet. The surge taking chunks out of the larger saiyajin's clothing,

" THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IS NO ONE'S UKE! "

He turned his gaze back up to the little ouji, " HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND YOU IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT THE

WORD UKE MEANS! " Goku let loose a kamehameha at the barrier, almost immediately breaking through 3/4's of it. Vegeta let out

a yelp of shock and quickly sent more power into his barrier. The two powers struggled against each other, the ouji grunting

annoyedly when he noticed he was beginning to lose ground.

" I..uh...uh... " Vegeta began to nervously sweat, _:I, I'm losing! I'M GOING TO LOSE! I CAN'T LOSE NOT TO_

_KAKARROTTO:_ " KAKARROTTO STOP! " he screamed.

Goku froze as he felt his body jerk and the bright light of the two ki's engulfed the entire group.

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Uhhhhhh... " Goku groaned, opening his eyes only to sweatdrop upon seeing he was ki-ringed to one of the walls in

Vegeta's room. The ouji sat nervously all the way across at the other end of said room, staring at him, " Veggie what

happened? There was no way you could've overpowered me...I am stronger than Veggie. "

" ... " the smaller saiyajin continued to sit there.

" Aww. " Goku sweatdropped, bursting into ssj3 and breaking the ki-rings. He powered back down after hitting the

floor and walked up to Vegeta, " Veggie, what happened? "

" DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! " the ouji snapped in a panic.

Goku went to take another step only to find he was unable to do so, " Huh?...OH! That's how Veggie beat me! You

used your temporary Ou power of Peasant Telekinesis on me! "

" It...has a name now? " the ouji spoke up.

" Yeah, Turles told me about it on our way to Veggieshouse. " he happily replied, " Say..where is Turles? And

Chi-chan and Jitto 'n Goggie? "

Vegeta clapped his hands together, relinquishing the telekinesis and causing Goku to fall over only to catch himself

before completely hitting the ground, " Vejitto and Gogeta are in the kitchen on the 5th floor. They were hungry so they

went to find something to eat. "

" And where are Turles and Chi-chan? "

A huge grin of satisfaction covered Vegeta's face.

" ... " Goku folded his arms, " Veggie... " he said warningly, " You did not do anything mean to them did you? "

Vegeta twiddled his thumbs and looked away over his shoulder.

" VEH-GEE. "

" Well they're not in any DANGER if that's what you're wor-- "

" --Veggie they came with us to HELP me help YOU! Nobody wants to hurt you Veggie it is all in your head! " Goku

bent down to the ouji's height.

" D-don't get so close. " the smaller saiyajin began to flush red in the cheeks.

" Why're you a-fraid all of a sudden? I've never done anything bad to you Veggie! " Goku said, worried, " I would

never cause Veggie harm. And that is because I-- "

" --LIKE me. " Vegeta injected blurtingly into the sentence, " I like you. And and you like me. We like each other. "

" It was the mistletoe, wasn't it? "

" ... " ▫

" I don't get it. I mistletoed Veggie every year and not once did Veggie take it seriously! " the larger saiyajin

paced around, confused, " Did you even know the mistletoe was there? "

" Well, not, initially but Raditsu and I talked it out and he figured that's what it was and I agreed with him. "

Vegeta shifted around.

" Why were you still afraid after you found out then? Wouldn't the fact that I did it be-cause of the mistletoe

show Veggie that it was safe? "

" It was the way you did it. There was so much fondess and passion in it I was on the verge of reliquishing it all

to you that night.. " Vegeta squinted his eyes shut, " But instead I gave into the safety net of my pride and title, saving

myself from any un-necessary and obviously platonic desires. " he overdramatically proclaimed.

" You screamed and ran in a circle around the kitchen table for three hours. " Goku sweatdropped.

" ...that too. "

Goku sighed, " Veggie makes my head hurt. "

" So. No harsh feelings? " Vegeta held out his gloved hand to shake Goku's only to have the larger saiyaijn clasp it

with both of his own while bending down on one knee. The ouji's entire face went bright red, " AH...A...h...AAH... " he

choked out.

Goku held the glove tightly, " Veggie reminds me of a wrapped piece of candy. Like peanut butter cup, or a snickers.

Once you take the wrapper off, " he said as he pulled the glove off the slightly shaking now ouji's hand, " Its all smooth 'n

soft to the touch...and on the inside its sweet 'n creamy. "

" OH! " the ouji gasped.

Goku tilted his head at the smaller saiyajin, " Veggie its just your hand not your re-productive Veggie-organs. " he

minorly sweatdropped, " Its a really nice hand too. " he rubbed his thumb over the top.

Vegeta grabbed ahold of himself and yanked his hand free, then dashed into the bathroom to wash it, dry it, and upon

when finishing returned to the main room where he took his glove from Goku and put it back on over his hand. The ouji let out

a deep breath.

Goku blinked.

" Kakarrotto...um.. " Vegeta spoke up.

" Veggie what is a seme? "

" ... " the ouji's face went blank again, " Ah...its uh...uh... "

Goku leaned forward with eager curiousness, subsequently causing Vegeta to let out another small gasp.

The ouji promptly whipped out a dictionary and started quickly thumbing through the S section, " AH! Haha. Its right

here, see. A seme is "Having a design embellished with small delicate figures, such as a lacing of stars or flowers.". "

" ...Veggie is not embellished with small delicate figures. " Goku stared at him lamely, then cocked an eyebrow and

tilted his head to the side, " That is unless Veggie is talking a-bout his Veggie-luv-handles. "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him staunchly, " I do NOT have luv handles. "

Goku smiled warmly at him and rubbed the ouji's left luv handle.

The ouji began to purr only to stiffle himself, " I mean, OH! Look at that I was reading the wrong line! Haha, silly

me! "

The larger saiyajin beamed with new excitement.

" It turns out, my dear Kakarrotto, that "seme" is an acronym for "Standard Electronic Module Type E". "

Goku's expression turned to a lame "You're just making things up now" expression, " Veggie what is an uke? "

Vegeta flipped through a few more sections, " "A small guitar having four strings which is native to the Hawaiian

Islands"? "

" ... " Goku stood there.

" ... " Vegeta smiled sweetly back up at him, " You know, uke. Short for ukelele? "

The larger saiyajin turned around to sulk, " Why is Veggie toying with my e-motions! "

" AAH! Kakarrotto I didn't mean to--Ohhhhhhh. " Vegeta frowned, " Those are all true you know! " he defended himself.

" That may be but that is an English Dictionary! Veggie's definitions of "seme" and "uke" come from their saiyago

definitions. And if Veggie refuses to tell me then I will ask niichan what the words mean. He grew up with Veggie. He must

know what Veggie's own Veggienitions of those two words are. "

" NO! " Vegeta lundged at Goku and grabbed him by the middle, " YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU! " he exclaimed only to

freeze up when he felt something larger than he had even feared pressing up against his stomach.

" Why didn't Veggie use his Veggiekinesis on me earlier then if he did not want me to get this far? " Goku asked.

" B--because I no longer harbor any sardonic enjoyment out of being able to force you to move around to my will like

a Kakarrotto-sized chess piece. "

" Aww, that's good that Veggie doesn't feel that way anymore. "

" Yup! " the ouji smirked, " If anything I'd rather spoil you rotten into a deep luving dependence upon me such as my

possible-future self has done to your possible-future self! " he rubbed his hands together maliciously.

" ... " ▫

" I'm not gonna call Veggie "V-sama" ya know. "

" I know. "

" Now that that is over with...what has Veggie done to Chi-chan and Turles and where can I find them? "

" ... " Vegeta stared at him blankly.

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Stupid Ouji. " Chi-Chi grumbled as she sat in one corner of the jail cell in the basement of the castle while

Turles sat in the corner diagonal of her, " He's crazy that's what he is. Completely off his rocker. "

" Actually I happen to think Vegeta-san has a mixture of philophobia and kakorrhaphiophobia resulting in his

instance of the use of the word "platonic" and his desire to stay in control of his surroundings. " Turles folded his arms in

thought.

" Kakorrhaphiophobia? " Chi-Chi looked at him skeptically.

" Fear of failure. "

" ...wow. That's, a very ironic word. " she blinked.

" Vegeta-san sees ukedom as failure and something that would destroy his beloved title as the inherited ruler of his

kingdom. That Ouji title coupled with the idea of becoming the densetsu--note the legendary power to Vegeta-san at that time

being the epitome of semedom--were the only things that got him through those years with Freeza. " Turles explained, " He

sees it as a part of himself you see. "Ukeness" as such in Vegeta-san's mind would shame both himself and his people whom he

is so proud of. "

" Rather intelligent aren't we? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

" I like to think so. " Turles smirked, " Now philophobia is the fear of falling in love... "

" THAT would explain a lot. " she sweatdropped.

" Vegeta-san's insecure. If he were to fall in love he'd have to completely open himself up and he's not comfortable

with that as you've noticed. "

" Yeah, real shame about that. " she snickered, " If the Ouji refuses to get over his ukephobia then he'll never have

Goku-sa who will ultimately revert back to being my own. "

" And that's where you're completely wrong! " the evil type-3 saiyajin grinned.

" HEY! " Chi-Chi stood up, a vein bulging on her forehead, " YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT! "

" No need to bicker you know. " Turles walked up to the vertical steel bars and horizontal laser ones holding them in

the cell, " Hm.. "

" Have fun electrocuting yourself. "

Turles sweatdropped, " Do you mind NOT talking for two minutes while I figure a way to get us out of here. " he

sighed and rubbed the side of his head, " I wish Vegeta-san hadn't taken my scouter away while I was unconsious. "

" **I** wish he hadn't left us here in these embarassing servant-maid costumes! "

" Yes, this is indeed a rather fetishy-looking costume. " Turles completely ripped his off.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Are you seriously going to walk around this castle naked? "

" Why should I have qualms about that? " he picked picked a metal hairpin from the fallen headpiece and placed it

between two of the bars, sending the laser off in random directions, " By the way, what exactly IS a servant-maid? "

" Long story short, part of the Ouji's transitional stage between hating Goku-sa and platonically loving him in a

platonic manner, platonically. " she sarcastically remarked at the end.

" Ah. " Turles nodded, then closed his eyes and burst into ssj1.

" Can't you reach 2? "

" Only if I really push myself and even so staying at ssj1 for the moment is best in keeping my sudden ki surge

under Vegeta-san's radar and allowing a quicker escape. " he formed a ball of ki in his hands, then stretched it out into a

flat square that melted the bars before them. Turles waited a few moments while the melted metal cooled, then promptly

stepped out, followed by Chi-Chi.

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Ahhhh. " Raditsu sighed contently as he took another bite of the candy bar while strolling down the hallway, " I

missed the food at home. "

" Psst! Hey! Lackey! "

" ... " Raditsu froze in his tracks, looking around to see Turles peeping around a corner. Chi-Chi stood a few feet

behind him using a blanket to properly cover herself, _:Why is HE here:_ the tall saiyajin minorly twitched, " Yes? " he

said uneasily.

" You think you could help Madam Grumpy and I? " he stepped out into the hallway and motioned over to Chi-Chi.

" WAAAH? Nande doh! KONE LA TTE BUMI FAA! " Raditsu exclaimed in shock, pointing at him.

" Oh come on, " Chi-Chi poked her head around the corner, " Its no different in size than Goku-san's. Nothing to get

upset about. "

" Its not the fact that he's naked its the fact that its generally not well-taken to walk around in the hallways of

the royal palace WHILE naked. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Well now that that little bit of information is out of the way, how about helping us to the armor facilities so we

can get some practical clothing on? " Turles asked.

" Yeah..sure. " Raditsu lead them over to a nearby closet and opened it up to reveal it was filled with armor and

supplies.

" Ah, WONDERFUL! Well done, lackey! " Turles clasped his hands together.

" I'm not your lackey! " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Still, very helpful. " he replied as-a-matter-of-factly while going though the armor and battle-suits.

" I should warn you "by decree of Prince Vegeta" all briefs have been banned from the castle. "

" NANI? " Turles looked over at him, gawking.

Nappa walked by wearing a pair of pants that obviously could not exist in his size.

" Wow. Vegeta-san has some real uke issues to work out. " he pulled out a pair of pants, " I really do prefer my

briefs though. Easier to move around in. "

" Yeah but when you do that it shows off your thighs to the world and it looks like you're in your underwear. "

Raditsu glumly added, recalling his own previous experiance with that particular armor design.

Chi-Chi sighed, " Raditsu your thighs are fine. "

" I didn't say I disliked them I just said I'd rather wear pants. "

" Well. " Turles pulled out an entire pile of briefs-turned-pants, " Looks like you don't have a choice. "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Veggie, it could be just me, but I do not think Turles and Chi-chan are here. " Goku said as the two saiyajin

waltzed into the hot springs. Vegeta with a towel around his waist covering his "peach/salmon/not-pink" briefs and Goku with

his towel hung across his neck, leaving his lower reproductive organs free to enjoy the pleasant warm breeze.

" We'll find them...eventually. " the ouji smirked, proud of himself as he gently slid into the spring, " Ahhhhh! So

nice and warm. "

" CANNONBALL! "

Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked up just intime to see a large, anatomically correct form falling

towards him, " NO KAKARROTTO DON'T-- "

" ... " Goku stopped himself just a few inches above the water and Vegeta, who promptly fainted and fell under the

water, " GASP! Veggie! " he cried out and dove into the water, then pulled the ouji's head back above water. Vegeta coughed

loudly, gasping for air, " Oh Veggie are you oh-kay? "

" I'm...I'm fine. " the ouji stammered, a flushmark over his nose.

" Please don't worry me like that Veggie. You fainted last time too remember? "

" ...yes Kakarrotto. I remember. " Vegeta said flatly, then brushed it off and layed back in the water, " Ahhhhhh. "

The larger saiyajin looked around and picked up a sponge, " Would Veggie like me to-- "

" --NO! " the ouji said suddenly.

Goku stared at him blankly.

" I, I'd rather you didn't. "

" Oh-kay. " Goku shrugged, throwing the sponge away.

Vegeta sighed, " ...Kakarrotto. I've been thinking. " he said seriously.

The larger saiyajin's eyes widened, " Y-yes? " Goku hopefully replied.

" About...you, and me...and-- "

" --us? "

" THEREISNOUSWHOSAIDTHEREWASANUS? " Vegeta yelped in panic, starting to sweat.

Goku backed up a few steps.

" Anyway. " the ouji said, magically back in serious mode. Goku sweatdropped at the sudden mood change, " About you

and me as the individual we are...I'm, "

The larger saiyajin took one of the smaller's hands, " Yeah? "

" I'm... " he flushed even more.

Goku suddenly froze as the urge to jar popped into his head, " OH MY. "

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta blinked.

" Um, I'm fine. Con--continue please? " Goku smiled nervously.

" Ah...alright. " the ouji nodded, " I'm, sorry I got all upset over the mistletoe thing, Kakarrotto. I just have,

some problems that I need to find a way to solve somehow and occationally my imagination runs away with me. " he looked down

and closed his eyes, " Can you forgive me? "

" Awwww, Veggie of course I forgive you. " the larger saiyajin gushed with joy.

Vegeta smiled contently and opened his eyes only to see something greeting him from just beneath the water's

surface, " ...AAAAAAAAH! " the ouji shrieked, bouncing several feet away, " WHWHWHWHWHWHAWHAT'S THAT DOING THERE! "

" Well it is a part of my body Veggie. " Goku blinked.

" WELL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! "

" I...I need a jar. "

Vegeta turned so his back was facing Goku. The ouji covered his eyes with his hands, " AAAH! NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY! I

CAN'T WATCH KAKARROTTO'S LOVE ORGAN DO ITS THING! OR LISTEN TO IT! " he moved his hands to his ears, " Oh God..if my hands

are covering my ears then how can I properly cover my eyes! AAAUGH! "

" V--Veggie I really need a jar right now or I'm gonna spew into the hot springs. " Goku started to sweat.

" AIIIIIII! DON'T SPEW IN HERE! **I'M** IN HERE! I COULD GET INFECTED WITH YOUR SEED! " the ouji continued to freakout,

" HERE! HERE! " he took his towel off and helped Goku out of the springs while keeping his vision and body as far away from

the larger saiyajin's as possible, " Tie this around your waist and we'll go find you a jar.

" Um, ok? " Goku said, confused as Vegeta led them out of the springs; both soaking wet.

" You're just lucky my hair gives into the gravitational force of hot water if we're quiet no one will recognize me."

" HEY! VEGETA? " a voice called from several feet down the hall.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OTOUSSAN? " Vegeta cried out, looking over his shoulder.

" Vegeta? "

" I'M NOT VEGETA I'M HIS EVIL TWIN NOW OFF WITH YOU! " the ouji motioned away.

Bejito blinked, clueless.

Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie you're an only child you don't have an evil twi-- "

" MOVEMOVEMOVE! " Vegeta ordered, ushering them further down the hall.

" Veggie I know you are trying to help with your lil Veggie-towel but I am pretty sure they can still see me. " Goku

motioned to the silouette underneath the towel.

" JUST MOVE! " the ouji wailed as they continued to run.

" You know these scouters aren't nearly as hard to wear as I thought. " Chi-Chi said as she, Turles, and Raditsu

walked down the hall. Chi-Chi and Turles were wearing some of the armor and uniforms they had found in the closet. Chi-Chi's

in black and yellow and Turles's in black and that pale bruise color of his usual armor. Chi-Chi had a blue scouter and

Turles a red one.

" Hn. It seems two very high ki's are approaching us at a rather fast speed. " Turles blinked, then turned in time

to see Goku and Vegeta rush by them. Vegeta with his soaked gravity-obeying hair and non-pink non-panties and Goku with his

Vegeta-waist-sized towel and obvious problem.

" ... " Chi-Chi's jaw hung open and Turles burst into laughter.

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA! " the evil type-3 saiyajin laughed, " I luv this planet! "

" ... " Raditsu blinked, unable to think of anything to say in response to the situation, " Ototochan! "

OOOO  
OOOO  
OOOO

" Hmmhmmhmm..hmmhmhmm...hmmHMMMhmhmhmmm... " Vegeta nervously hummed "Jingle Bells" while he waited outside the

men's room. He had since dried his hair off and currently had a warmed blanket around him.

" ▫FLUSH▫! " the toliet flushed behind him and the ouji's humming instantly silenced.

Goku left the bathroom of the smaller saiyajin's bedroom, " Ahh. Now I feel better. "

" T--that's nice. " Vegeta smiled uneasily at him.

" Veggie? " the larger saiyajin sat next to him.

Vegeta quickly thrust Goku's pillow at him in order to allow the larger saiyajin to properly cover himself up.

" Are, you coming home for the holi-days with us? "

" I...suppose. "

" REALLY? Be--because I bought you a whole bunch of fun presents, some of which we can even share! "

" That's very thoughtful of you. " the ouji shifted around.

The larger saiyajin smiled.

" ...Kakarrotto? "

" Yes? "

" Is it, oh-kay if... "

Goku scooted closer.

" We take down all the mistletoe in Capsule Corp? "

" WAH! " the larger saiyajin nearly fell off the bed, " But Veh-gee! Mistletoe is an important part of Christmas

de-cor! You cannot just take it down. "

" Do you want to..you know..again? " the ouji warned.

" Does, Veggie WANT me to you know? "

" Did you enjoy you knowing me? "

" I dunno did Veggie? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Its best we take them down. "

" I guess. " Goku shrugged glumly, " Well. " he stood up, " Now that that's over Veggie can release the castle from

the power he has placed over it! "

" Fine. " Vegeta got up and waddled off to go do so.

The larger saiyajin watched as Vegeta put his ou training armor on and reversed what he had done. The barrier, the

banning of the panties and briefs.., " I'm oh-kay. "

" Hm? " the ouji glanced over at him.

" I'm happy to have Veggie as my friend. " Goku nodded.

" Well likewise, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smirked, " Now how about we get our things together and ride home in that

present of yours. "

" Can we take some marshmellows 'n dip them in Veggie's chocolate fountain? "

" Mmm-hmm. " the smaller saiyajin said teasingly.

" YES! " the larger one pumped his fist in the air, " I luv dipping things in chocolate! "

Vegeta wagged his tail.

" And now to find Chi-chan and Turles so we can leave with everyone on board! " Goku confidently walked out of the

room. Vegeta slumped.

" Ohhhh. "

* * *

4:06 PM 12/23/2005  
**END OF PART 3!**

Chuquita: Feliz Navidad everybody!

Goku: And a Happy Holidays to all!

Vegeta: How very festive.

Chuquita: One more chapter to go guys! And now onto the Assessor Ripostes!

Vegeta: (sarcasm) Ah, yes. Can't forget those assessor ripostes.

To Alastair: Yes he is. Veggie'll get a visit from her soon though.

Vegeta: (sighs) How wonderful a wish that would be if I was allowed to make it AND avoid any negative reprocussions..

To majinbulgeta: Aw! So glad you liked it! This chapter wasn't as long as the first two so it shouldn't take as much time to

read. Its about 10kb smaller. :D

To Afrodite: I luv "The Masked Avenger" so much I just had to use him somehow. Glad you liked the spoof. I read a really good

"Veggie gets visited by actual ghosts Christmas-Fic" last year and it was so cool I figured I'd take a different more bizarre

route cuz there was no way I could top that person's version.

To Hakura0: Yup. It was freezing all week. We FINALLY got back into the 50's today and tommorow though. I was so happy to be

able to go outside and not freeze. I know, I've been confusing Veggie a lot lately. Its fun :)

To tea: So glad you liked it. He'll try at least. Chibi Veggie is fun!

To Hyper Kid: That's cuz "Bejii"'s not there. He does have a slight problem. You have to sign up for an account on DA to be

able to make reviews/comments. Its free, just like this site.

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Glad you liked it!

To Darrius: Glad you like how they've all changed throughout the course of the storyline. There's still quite a bit to go on

some of the characters. I would like to find out who it was. I'm not sure if I'd be able to. So much harder to solve a

mystery on the internet than in real life. He did feel semeish while majin because he had been given a huge power-boost. But

that went away once he discovered Goku could go ssj3.

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 3!

Goku: YAY!

Vegeta: At least all the mistletoe will be gone by Part 4.

Goku: (sad face) Awww.

Chuquita: See you sometime next week everyone! Enjoy the days off from school! (I am :D )


	4. He Knows

11:56 PM 12/25/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters ****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -_from dbz redub dvd 1 Goku 'n Veggie's VA's interview (Sean Schemmel and Chris Sabat)  
__Sch: I've had a couple stalkers, yeah.  
__Sab: I had a couple shaky braces now and then. Someone who might come up to me and say (gasping person voice) "I love __Vegeta so much."  
__Sch: The ones who follow you to your hotel room.  
__Sab: There was the mother who came up and asked if I would sign her baby's butt.  
__Sch: People stalking you on the internet people putting stuff up on the web that's not true.  
__Sab: There's always the little one who walks up and says (bratty kid voice) Speak Vegeta.  
__Sch: (high-pitched kid voice) Speak Goku, speak him.  
__Sab: There was the one girl who was collecting photographs of voice actors in compromising photos. "So do the sexiest thing __you can do in the photo".  
__Sch: They wanna explore their, they get very forward. (laughs) In a very uncomfortable way. What's the joke they said "Oh __you're Goku you probably get all the chicks" I said yeah and they're all too young. (laughs)_

333333333

333333333

333333333

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!  
Goku: And happy holidays to all!  
Vegeta: (busy unwrapping his gifts) ▫Prrrrrrr▫  
Goku: I bought Veggie many wonderful things!  
Chuquita: And I have my psp9-! (clasps hands together) I have missed it so...  
Vegeta: You've never used it and its not on this computer.  
Chuquita: (blinks) I know. I just missed having a psp and...I'll put it on the computer tommorow!  
Goku: Busy busy Christmas day-  
Vegeta: (putting the mistletoe away) Yeah, shame about that being over.  
Goku: WAAAH! Why is Veggie doing this? (pokes the box filled with mistletoe)  
Chuquita: Yeah Veggie, technically the 12 days of Christmas are the ones FOLLOWING the actual day.  
Vegeta: ...I want to get a head start?  
Goku: (GRIN) (takes mistletoe out and starts to re-redecorate)  
Vegeta: (goes pale) KAKARROTTO NO!  
Goku: (holds a large piece above Veggie and purrs)  
Vegeta: Ah ha...hahahaha. Yeah. That was a, that was a wonderfully PLATONIC noise you made just now.  
Goku: (purrs louder) (puckers)  
Vegeta: OKBYENOW! (zips off)  
Goku: (sad) Veggie? VEH-GEE! (teleports after him)  
Chuquita: And now for Part 4! (holds up her DS)

333333333

333333333

333333333

**Summary:** The holidays are finally here and Veggie's gotten a special present for his favorite peasant. Then, a wayward mistletoe sends Veggie into a mentally skydiving panic as he returns to Bejito-sei to escape an awkward confrontation, using his temporary ou-empowering armor to set up a ki barrier around the castle. Goku, Turles, and the fusions race after Veggie in order to set things right. But how will they manage to get through the mega-blizzard that's engulfed Bejito-sei during its short yet powerful snowy season? Find out!

333333333

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Slapworthy l This'll Make Sense a few Fics from Now l Yes, this IS a Real Product l The Rest of the Z Senshi (You know I'd never forget them XD ) l Autopilot and Espanol l Videogames: The Veggie Ego Booster l Happy New Years Everybody!**

* * *

" Is Veggie SURE he wants to take down every last one of the mistletoe from the house? " Goku asked sadly as they

headed down the hall, back in their usual clothing, and in search for the others.

" Yes I'm sure. It'll be a lot safer for me and a lot healthier for the both of us. " the ouji nodded confidently.

" Hai...healthy. " the larger saiyajin repeated quietly.

" YOU! "

" Hm? " the ouji looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi standing there, agitated. Behind her were a nervous Raditsu

and a placid-faced Turles, " Ah! Onna! " Vegeta grinned wickedly, " Enjoy your little stay? "

She grabbed the small saiyajin by the collar and picked him up off the ground, " YOU PARANOID LITTLE JERK! YOU THREW

US BOTH IN JAIL! "

" HUH? " Goku gasped.

" Ah... " Vegeta blinked.

" Veggie is that true? "

Chi-Chi looked over at him, " OF COURSE ITS TRUE! He left us in one of those cells in the basement! "

" Veh-gee? "

" ...perhaps. " the ouji said casually.

" Goku-san, I request your permission to hit him. " Chi-Chi pointed at Vegeta, who sweatdropped.

" Per-mission de-nied. Veggie is going through an emotionally stressing period right now and it is only natural he

would do things a little over the top. " Goku folded his arms.

" He left us both there in those servant maid uniforms. " she said flatly.

" ... " Goku stared blankly at the ouji.

" Kakay? " the smaller saiyajin widened his eyes innocently.

" You may lightly tap Veggie on the head. " Goku nodded sternly.

Chi-Chi dropped Vegeta and smacked him over the head with all her might.

" YEOW! " the ouji winced.

" CHI-CHAN! " Goku exclaimed, instantly grabbing Vegeta protectively, " I SAID A 'LIGHT TAP'! NOT TO SERIOUSLY INJURE

HIM! " he started to rub the spot the smaller saiyajin had been hit, " My poor sweet misguided Veggie. "

" Nehh! " Vegeta stuck his tongue out at Chi-Chi.

" Can we at least get our own clothing back? Not that these pants aren't nice..but, they're "NICE". " Turles motioned

to the black pants he had on, " I'd rather have my evil briefs back. "

" Fine I'll get them for you once my head stops spinning. " Vegeta mumbled, rubbing his own head after removing

Goku's hand from ontop of it.

" You know what I found interesting, Vegeta-san? That even though you banned all those briefs, somehow you yourself

were still wearing a pair when I saw you dash from out of the hot springs with your aroused koibito. "

" Those weren't briefs. They were-- "

" --panties? "

" --underwear. " the ouji defended himself.

" What is the difference between briefs and underwear? " Goku sweatdropped.

" I'll tell you when you're older. " Vegeta said wisely, " Now, TO THE SHIP! "

" ... " Goku stood there, scratching his head, " BUT I'M 35! "

333333333

333333333

333333333

" Huh. " Vejitto blinked as he stared down at the box in one room of the ship which contained a single mistletoe,

" Hey Goggie come here. "

" Hm? " the dance fusion walked over to him. The entire group was already on their way back to Earth, having left a

mere 5 minutes ago. Vegeta had given his family members a hurriedly farewell, ignoring all talk of the upcoming mating season

which coincided with Bejito-sei's version of spring. The last thing he wanted to think about after seeing Goku's non-platonic

organ come to attention in the hot springs was mating season, " That is odd. Maybe Toussan just forgot to put it up with the

rest of the decorations. "

" Well then, " Vejitto picked the box up, " Let's put it up for Mommy! I'm sure he'll a-ppreciate it! "

" YEAH! One more bit of decorating be-fore Christmas day! "

333333333

333333333

333333333

" ... " Vegeta sat in the captain's seat of the ship, wary.

" You know, if you're going to turn him down say it directly to his face instead of flying off to your homeplanet to

hide. "

The ouji sent a minor glare at Chi-Chi, " What does it matter to you what I do? "

" It matters because what you do affects Goku-san. The worst possible thing you could do to him aside from saying

"NO" is to never give him an answer and leave him wondering forever what your answer would be. "

Vegeta laughed nervously, " D--don't you get serious with me Onna, Kakarrotto only enjoys me as a platonic friend. "

" He wants more from you and you're blinding yourself to that information. "

The ouji's laughter stopped and he shifted around uneasily.

" Your feelings about Goku-sa are your own private business but you better tell him "yes" or "no" soon or else he'll

just build up and end up humiliating himself. " she folded her arms.

" ... " Vegeta looked away, turning his attention back to the window before him.

Chi-Chi turned and headed back out of the room, concerned.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Goku hummed contently while holding an armful of gifts as he passed her in the hallway.

" Goku-san. " Chi-Chi said suddenly.

" Hn? " the large saiyajin tilted his head, then smiled, " Hi Chi-chan I'm gonna go give Veggie his gifts now! Well,

some of them. I left the rest at home so Veggie can open them tonight since we probably won't get back home until then. "

She reached over and squeezed his free hand tight, " It'll be oh-kay. I promise. "

Goku stared at her, confused, " Um, alright? " he blinked, then headed towards the room where Vegeta was keeping

himself, " Oh Veh-gee! I gotcha some of the presents I bought just for you! " the larger saiyajin said excitedly.

" Presents? " the ouji looked over his shoulder at the excited peasant.

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku set one of the smaller presents down on the ouji's lap, " These are just some of them though, the

others are back in Veggie's room. " he smirked, " I went Christmas present shopping for Veggie all by myself so I'm the only

one who knows what I got you. "

The ouji flushed, " Uh...that's, nice? "

" Go on Veggie, open it. " Goku poked at the present.

Vegeta unwrapped the gift to reveal a bottle of, " Strawberry sherbet? GAH! Kakarrotto sherbet is a frozen food you

have to keep it in the freezer or else it'll melt! " he panicked after the initial surprise, " I'm thankful but this

container feels like its room temperature. "

" Silly Veggie, its supposed to be! " the larger saiyajin grinned, " Its shower sherbet! "

" ... " the ouji's face went blank.

_:" Son-kun has an affinity for involving food in his foreplay. A good way to figure out if he DOES have_

_non-platonic feelings for you or not is to watch out for any sensual snacks that may show up around the room you're staying_

_in. "_

_" AAUGH! " the ouji covered ears, " HOW COULD YOU EVEN KNOW ANY OF THIS YOU SAID YOU WERE MY SUBCONSIOUS DOESN'T THAT_

_MAKE WHAT YOU JUST SAID COMPLETELY UNTRUE? ":_

" Ah ha...ah hahahaha. " Vegeta let out a nervous laugh, " Its, its very nice, Kakarrotto. "

Goku let out a loud purr.

" ... " the ouji flushed.

" You know, I don't really shower that often cuz I like baths cuz they remind me of the ocean 'n lakes better, but

I always like trying something new. " his peasant chirped.

_:I can't SHOWER with him! At least in the tub your lower body is concealed by the murky water! Showers are much_

_smaller and personal! And its a lot easier for things to bump into each other:_ Vegeta mentally panicked.

" I got you some fancy chocolates too. " Goku held out another box, " Some of 'um have nuts inside, and others have

flavored creams, and some have caramel...its a variety pack! "

" You...don't use THESE in the shower too, right? " Vegeta asked, uneasy.

Goku shrugged, " No...I suppose you COULD if you wanted to, but fancy candy melts really fast so all you would have

is chocolate goo on your fingers. " he sweatdropped.

" Of course. " the ouji nodded, going over to open yet another only to go pale when he saw it, " Is...this a RING? "

" Close! Its a soda can opener! " Goku took it from Vegeta and pressed the shiny button on top, which opened a

section of the "ring", " For those times when Veggie is too tired or lazy to bother with the soda can flippy thing! "

" Flippy thing? " Vegeta blinked.

" I don't know what that little soda can tab is called. Do you? "

" ...no. " the ouji admitted, embarassed.

" Well, now Veggie has one to open it with! " Goku said proudly.

The ouji looked over at the other gifts messily wrapped by his close platonic friend who was smiling platonically

at him while radiating with that warm, comforting, and obviously platonic aura that flared up around him whenever the smaller

saiyajin was close by, " You're, a very thoughtful person, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta stammered out, avoiding eye contact.

" Aw, Veggiesthoughtful too. Just look at this beautiful ship! " the larger saiyajin motioned around them, " Its so

very nice and Veggie is a wonderful Veggie to do all this for me. If I had this much money I'd buy Veggie something this

amazingly stupendous as well! "

The ouji smirked, feeling his ego suddenly awaken, " Yes, well, it is kinda of a fancy ship isn't it? "

" The greatest ship ever! And it has so many rooms and so much to do! Veggie designed the best spaceship ever and we

actually get to ride in it! I actually get to OWN it! "

" Hahaha, Kakarrotto stop, you flatter me. " Vegeta grinned with pride.

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

" ...I was joking! " the ouji laughed, " Continue on my fair peasant. Continue. "

333333333

333333333

333333333

" Wow...picture in picture in picture in picture is AWESOME! " Yamcha exclaimed as he, Tenshinhan, Launch in her

blonde form, and Kuririn sat on the couch in Bulma's living room watching several football games at the same time.

" Who'd have guessed every local professional time would have a game today. " Tenshinhan pondered.

A goal was kicked on the upper-right picture and Launch pumped her fists in the air, " ALRIGHT! WE WIN! " she turned

towards the three men and grinned while holding out her hand, " Ante up fellas! I just won 75 dollars! "

Yamcha and the others grumbled and each produced 25 dollars from their pockets in one form or the other.

" Heh-heh-heh. " Launch snickered as she flipped through her fairly sized wad of bills, then turned her attention

back to one of the games still in its 2nd quarter, " GO GO GO! KICK HIS ASS! TACKLE HIM DAMMIT---YES! "

" How long as she been in her louder form? " Juuhachigou placidly asked Bulma from the kitchen table, where both

they and Dr. Briefs were drinking their coffee, " I'm beginning to get a headache. " she flatly added, " And that cursing

doesn't help. "

" I'm not sure. She was like that when she got here. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Bulma-san! Bulma-san! "

She looked over to see Goten tugging at her sleeve, " Yes? "

" When's Toussan 'n Kaasan 'n Niichan gonna get here? "

Bulma looked at her watch, " Well, your brother called about 15 minutes ago so he should be here soon. HOPEFULLY

your parents are on their way too. "

The semi-chibi nodded, only to be called off by Trunks over to the tree.

Veku wandered into the kitchen from the hallway, grabbing several cookies off a yet-to-be-put-out-for-the-guests

tray.

" ... " Bulma stared at him, slightly annoyed.

" What? I'm a warrior! I require nourishment! " Veku snapped, then bit the head off the gingerbread cookie, " Mmmmm,

gingerbread. " he sighed contently. The fusion looked left, then right, then snatched the entire tray back down the hall

with him.

" ACK! HEY VEKU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT ITS NOT YOURS! " Bulma got up and raced down the hallway after him.

Juuhachigou raised an eyebrow, " Who was that? "

" Oh he's a fusion who came back from the dead when all those saiyajins were wished back. " Bunni said cheerfully as

she passed by Juuhachigou.

" ...oh. " she blinked, slightly confused, " Oh-kay.. "

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ "

" I'll get it! " Goten said happily as he lept off the armchair and ran towards the front door. The chibi opened it

to reveal Gohan, Videl, Pan, Hercule, Buu, and Bee, " NIICHAN! " he grinned, giving his older brother a hug.

" Hey! " Gohan grinned, stepping inside while pushing an alert Pan in a stroller, " How's everything been? "

" GREAT! There's lots of food 'n presents 'n everything! "

Hercule looked over at the group infront of the tv, " Oh hey are you guys watching the game? "

" Games. " Yamcha corrected him.

Hercule walked towards the couch, " Say who's winning? "

" I am. " Launch smirked, waving her wad of cash in the air.

Tenshinhan sweatdropped.

" Say Goten is Piccolo-san or our parents here yet? " Gohan asked as he took Pan out of the stroller and held her

while he sat down on a nearby chair.

" Piccolo-san's outside in the backyard "contemplating". " Goten motioned towards the kitchen, " Toussan 'n Kaasan

aren't here yet though. " he frowned.

" Outside... " the older demi-saiyajin murmured, then turned to his wife, " Videl can you take Pan for a bit, I have

to talk to Piccolo-san. "

" Um, alright. " Videl took the toddler from him, confused.

Gohan headed to the back door and opened it to reveal the tall namekian standing next to the door staring out upon

the lightly snow-covered backyard, " Piccolo-san? "

" Gohan. " he nodded thoughtfully, " I'm deeply pondering something, so forgive me if I'm not in the middle of the

festivities. "

" Can I, help you with it somehow? " the demi-saiyajin asked.

" No, I'm not sure you could, my son. It is a burden I and those on the Lookout must carry. " Piccolo wisely replied.

" Oh..well, if there IS anything I can do for you, let me know oh-kay? "

" Pee-co-la! " a voice chirped behind them through the backdoor.

Gohan and Piccolo looked over their shoulders to see Pan staring up at them through the door.

"Peeco Peeco! " she happily pointed at Piccolo.

The tall namekian sweatdropped, " "Peeco"? "

Gohan smiled cheesily at him, " She missed you. "

" Lovely. " Piccolo flatly remarked.

The demi-saiyajin opened the door and picked Pan back up, " Come here you. " he smiled at her and the toddler

laughed, " Hey Piccolo-san? You wanna hold her? "

Piccolo paled, " I'd rather not. I'm not particularly good with babies. "

" You were good with me. " Gohan smiled.

" That's because you weren't a baby when you first became my student, you only acted like one. "

Pan giggled and Gohan sweatdropped.

333333333

333333333

333333333

" ... " Vegeta sat there in his seat, staring blankly at the group of unwrapped presents he had just opened while

Goku sat in a seat beside him. The ouji in shock and his peasant content with a smile on his face.

" You know. " Goku spoke up, " We have a whole 20 minutes be-fore we get to earth, and we are both a little dirty

from the long trip, so... "

Vegeta whipped out a can of aerosal spray and sprayed the area, " Now we're not. " he said tonelessly, then sat back

down with a nervous sweat dripping down his body.

" ...oh. " Goku said sadly, looking at his feet, " Well, we could do other things while we wait, like...eat the

chocolates together. "

The ouji sat there with an odd image of how they would eat the chocolates floating through his head. His face

flushed instantly, " No thank you. "

Goku slumped forward again in defeat.

" Perhaps we could go into the other room and chat with the rest of the passangers. " the smaller saiyajin suggested.

" But I wanna stay here with Veggie. " Goku watched Vegeta get up off his chair, " We'll have lots of time with

everyone else once we get back to Bulma's house. "

" Wh--why would you want private time with me? W--we have plenty of private time at home. " Vegeta's eyes nervously

darted around.

The larger saiyajin reached over and pulled Vegeta onto his lap.

_:OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD:_ Vegeta started to shudder, bright red.

" I was so worried about you when you ran off like that Veggie. I could never forgive myself if I had accidentally

hurt you somehow. " Goku said quietly, his breath on the back of the ouji's neck.

" Waaaah- " Vegeta twitched, feeling dizzy.

" I wanna make it up to Veggie, if Veggie would let me. " he started to rub the smaller saiyajin's shoulders.

" Ahh...ah...Kaka-- " the ouji shakily grabbed Goku's wrists, " Ka.. " he looked over his shoulder to see Goku's

facial expression no different from usual, thus confusing Vegeta, " I, I have to go back to piloting the ship now. " he

slid off and waddled back to his seat.

" Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku nodded, saddened.

Vegeta sat there in his seat, keeping the most attention to the "road" he had ever paid it before. The ouji burst

up a semi-large kiai around him just in case Goku decided to try something again.

Goku sighed and walked dejectedly back into the other room where the rest of the group was enjoying dipping various

cookies and such into the chocolate fountain.

" Hi Goku-san. " Chi-Chi smiled as she dipped a chocolate chip cookie.

" Hi. " he said flatly, plopping down on the floor beside the fountain.

" Toussan are you oh-kay? " Vejitto asked, worried.

" No. " Goku leaned his head sideways on the fountain's bench and stuck his tongue out so part of the chocolate

flowed into his mouth, " I'm having a problem. "

Gogeta tilted his head, confused.

" A Veggie problem. "

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. " the rest of the entire group said in unison.

" What happened? " Turles asked.

" I just went to give Veggie a hug and then Veggie climbed away saying he had to go pilot the ship. "

" So? " Chi-Chi shrugged.

" THE SHIP IS ON AUTOPILOT! " Goku exclaimed.

" ...oh. " Chi-Chi paled.

" It's BEEN on autopilot ever since we left Bejito-sei! I don't get it! I got Veggie so many nice things with even

nicer ones waiting at home yet Veggie still pushes me a-way! "

" Its because of his ukephobia you know. I mean other timelines have proved that the Ouji has the possibility within

him to fall into a non-platonic relationship with you. " Chi-Chi explained, " Preferably AFTER I die, but, yes. "

" Do I have to wait for Veggie to tell me what an uke is too? " Goku sighed.

" Aww, I'll tell you. " Turles grinned.

Gogeta sweatdropped.

" ..r...Really? " Goku stared at him, curious, " You are not just joking with me, right? "

" No. No joke. " Turles nodded, then looked around the room, " Does anyone object to me informing Kakarrotto of what

Vegeta-san dares not tell him? "

" Not really. " Vejitto shrugged.

" I...guess not. " Gogeta shifted around, still semi-uneasy.

" Better to have the Ouji in the dark about Goku-san knowing than Goku-san in the dark about something only the Ouji

knows. " Chi-Chi smirked, " It'll be fun, we can mess with the Ouji's head after this. "

Goku sweatdropped, " I'd rather not CONFUSE Veggie-- "

" --Kakarrotto do you happen to have a small you and Vegeta-san plushie? " Turles asked.

Goku whipped out little 6 inch tall plushies, one of himself and one of Vegeta.

" Good! Visual aids are always helpful in enriching the learning experiance. " he sat down on the edge of the

fountain, " Ahora quisiera que usted fingiera que el plushie de usted le represente, y además para el que esta' de

Vegeta-san. "

" Haha, no peh latta boono sepah oi! " Goku laughed.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Oh great he's doing it in saiyago. "

" Kakarrotto is more fluent in saiyago if you believe it. " Turles smirked, " Seme y el uke pueden representar un

amplio número de las características para cada uno de las personas en una relación, aunque generalmente hay un solos seme y

uke. "

Goku nodded, deep in thought already.

" En el más básico de términos técnicos, un seme es el quién inserta su enchufe en el agujero de los uke. El uke es

el que esta' en el extremo de recepción. Vegeta-san, siendo príncipe, se ha traído hasta cree que como tal, él debe actuar

como seme--líder, si usted. " Turles tacked on a cape to the back of the Vegeta plushie, then tore it off, " Esta es la

razón por la cual el Vegeta-san teme sucumbir al ukedom que usted ve. Él está asustado que aunque por la naturaleza él es

uno, él debe continuar guardando esa estructura del seme para arriba alrededor de él así que él no pierde su respecto y

título. Se espera que de los derechos del saiyajin para que sean semes. "

" ...ohhh. Veh-gee." Goku murmured.

" Su absolutamente un lío, de que que el título es la única cosa ahora que está parada de su manera. " Turles held

the Vegeta plushie dangling far off and away from the Goku one.

" OhhhhHHHHhhh. " Goku sulked, " Seh tatte lo quina panu! "

" Sin embargo, hay una ocasión, si usted la desea tan, de romperse a través de la barrera del Vegeta-san del orgullo

real. "

Goku grabbed him the collar, " TELL ME! TELL ME HOW! " he exclaimed in english.

Chi-Chi stared at him, bug-eyed.

" Ah... " Goku paused what he was doing and let go of Turles, who sweatdropped, " Sorry. "

" It's, alright Kakarrotto. " Turles watched him for a moment, " Algunos meses a partir ahora de la estación de

acoplamiento del saiyajin comenzarán. Cada saiyajin en Bejito-sei entrará calor que el planeta entero entra un frenesí

llenado desplome. Si usted lleva el Vegeta-san Bejito-sei durante la estación de acoplamiento que soy seguro que hay una

buena ocasión de agrietarse que la cáscara ridícula del seme se abre de par en par. "

" P..pero natta lope de singate! Bo zezo nu rammme kah po! "

" That is because last year you arrived on the planet near the very end of spring. "

" ... " Goku's expression went blank. The large saiyajin got up and waddled over to the door he had entered through.

He opened it just a hair and peeked through to see Vegeta laying down on one of the couches--NOT piloting the ship,

" ▫**PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**▫ "

" AHH! " the ouji sat up, alert and at attention.

Goku quickly ducked back behind the door.

" Uhhhh... " Vegeta blinked, laying back down, " Hn. " he sighed, looking tiredly over at the small pile of presents

across the other side of the room. The ouji shifted around uneasily, " Maybe I should explain to Kakarrotto the difference

between a platonic and seemingly non-platonic though completely platonic gift. I can't keep him in the dark about EVERYTHING,

though tempting as it may be. " he smirked.

" If you're going to start purring like that perhaps you should save it for a more opportune moment. " Turles

pointed out.

Goku shook his head, " I am sorry. I cannot control the purring. "

" Wonderful. " Chi-Chi said dryly as she took a cup and scooped some chocolate out of the fountain.

" -ATTENTION PASSANGERS- " Vegeta's voice came out over the intercom.

" ▫**PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr**▫ "

" ... " the ouji went silent. Vegeta ran out of the room, grabbed Gogeta, and ran back into the room.

" Umm, Attention passangers? " Gogeta's voice came on the intercom this time. The others sweatdropped, " We, will

be, Toussan I can't read your cue cards! "

Vegeta held the cue card up higher, his announcement scribbled rapidly on said cards.

" Oh oh-kay there we go. "We will be landing at our destination in approximately 10 minutes. Please take this time to

venture to your various seats and be sure to seatbelt yourself in. Thank you for flying Oujisama Spacelines!". " he

happily announced, only to be pushed back into the other room by Vegeta a moment later. The dance fusion sweatdropped,

" Toussan makes my head hurt. "

" I think it was my purring. Do you think it was my purring? " Goku asked the others.

All of whom nodded in unison.

" Veggie? " Goku poked his head in the doorway, " I a-pologize for my purring just now. "

" Apologyexcepted. " Vegeta quickly replied, keeping his eyes on the space road.

" I'd still like to make things up to you. "

" Thepresentsareenoughthanks. "

" ... " the larger saiyajin stood there, somewhat uncomfortable, " I was thinking of taking Veggie somewhere to eat

for New Years Eve or Day. "

The ouji was silent.

" Or, if, if Veggie doesn't wanna go out we can have a special meal in one of the more out of the way kitchens at

Bulma's house. I could even catch some really big fish for Veggie. We could catch it together. It'd be so much fun! And you

won't have to worry about the cold either cuz we'll go fishing in one of the more tropical parts of the planet or maybe even

the southern hemisphere. "

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku, " I'm, I'm alright Kakarrotto, really. Its the thought that counts anyway. "

" ...I know how to tango and ballroom dance. "

" HEY! How about we go play some videogames upstairs huh? " Vegeta said suddenly, getting out of his chair.

" I like videogames Veggie! " Goku chirped happily, then sweatdropped, " I am just not very good at any of the new

ones. "

" Aw, that's oh-kay. Maybe you'll get lucky and beat me a few times. " the ouji laughed it off as he headed for the

stairs, followed by Goku.

333333333

333333333

333333333

" YES! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IS ONCE AGAIN VICTORIOUS! " Vegeta pumped his fists in the air.

Goku sweatdropped at their scores on the tv screen.

" Thank you for the ps3 Kakay. It was very nice of you. " the smaller saiyajin cheerfully semi-gushed.

" I am glad Veggie likes it. " Goku laughed lightly.

" Toussan! Mommy! We landed 10 minutes a-go! " Vejitto stuck his head into the room.

" We did? " Vegeta blinked, then grinned, " Haha, I didn't notice I was enjoying winning so much so many times in a

row that I completely lost track of time! "

" Veggie is very good at his videogames. " Goku smiled at him.

The ouji stood up and shut his ps3 off, " Well, time to go inside and see how my Culinary Cuisine room is doing. "

he smirked as he proudly strode off out of the ship and into Capsule Corp.

" Veggie means the kitchen. " Goku said to Vejitto.

" OHHHhhhhhh. "

" Hey everybody! " Bulma waved as they came inside, " You made it. "

" Indeed we have! " Vegeta boasted, whipping out his blue apron, " MAKE WAY FOR YOUR BRINGER OF SUSTANENCE! YOUR

HOURS OF MEDIOCORE FOOD HAVE ENDED! "

" Well! Somebody's in a good mood. " Bulma smiled, " Much better than the one he left in, anyway. "

" Veggie beat me in Budoukai 5's battle mode over 60 times. " Goku laughed embarassingly as he walked up to her,

" It really cheered Veggie up. "

" Ah. " she folded her arms, then smirked, " So did he win fair 'n square or did you let him win? "

" Oh I would never cheat Bulma! And Veggie is the most a-mazing videogamer I have ever met! " Goku gasped, " I..MAY

have "accidentally" pushed the incorrect button during a few of the matches--but 99 percent of it was all Veggie, I swear! "

" Oi! Kakarrotto! " Vegeta shouted with confidence from the kitchen, " For being such a good sore loser I've decided

to whip you up something extra special! "

The larger saiyajin's eyes sparkled with delight, " "Something extra special?"... "

" Yup! It'll take me a little while but I'll get it done! " the ouji smirked, " My royal prowess is nothing to be

taken lightly ya know. "

Chi-Chi walked up to the Z senshi sitting around the living room tv, " Oh? Is the game on? "

" Plural. " Yamcha responded, holding a semi-small pack of bills in his hand. However, Yamcha's pile was nothing

compaired to the massive collection Launch now held on her lap.

" You know, you CAN enjoy sports without betting on them. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Launch started it. " Tenshinhan sighed dejectedly.

" Heh. " Launch chuckled to herself, still in blonde form.

" Oh...well, I guess goodluck to all of you. " she shrugged and went off to find both of her sons.

" Sigh! " Vegeta sighed contently, " Its so good to be back here where, though I am judged, my every move is not

crucial to the moves of everyone else on the planet. "

" Veggie will ALWAYS be crucial to me! " Goku cheerfully shouted from the other room. The ouji flushed.

" W--why thank you my always-platonic peasant. " Vegeta smiled weakly at the compliment.

" Edgee? " Pan asked, tugging at his pantleg.

The ouji looked down at the toddler in the red santa jacket, " Yes young demi-demi-Kaka-girl? "

" Food! " she chirped.

" There will indeed be food. " Vegeta turned his attention back to taking out various ingrediants, " Lots of

delicious food. MUCH more delicious than the food that has currently been put out--arrived from the sources of local

bakeries and the culinary talent of Bulma's mother. "

" Ahhhhh.. " the toddler said in awe, then waddled away.

" Heh. I am indeed quite impressive. " the ouji chuckled.

" Edgee? "

" AAAH! " Vegeta shrieked, looking up to see the toddler now sitting on his head. He twitched slightly, then picked

her up off and handed the toddler to Goku, " Your grandchild, Kakarrotto? "

" Aww! Hi there Panny! " Goku said, taking the toddle from the ouji, " Isn't Veggie the **very best?** "

The ouji let out a small purr of pride, then returned to what he was doing.

" Son-kun? "

" Hm? " Goku looked over to see Bulma standing there.

" Tell me if I'm just imagining things but are you pandering to Vegeta's ego on purpose? "

" No, I'm just trying to help Veggie feel better. " the larger saiyajin frowned, then smiled excitedly, " Guess what

I learned on the way home? "

" What? "

He looked left, then right, then grabbed Bulma and promptly dashed into the nearby hallway, " Shhh. "

" Uh. " she blinked, confused.

" Turles told me about it on the ship to cheer me up. " he could barely contain his excitement.

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

" Seme and uke, Bulma! I know what those words mean now! "

" Nani! "

" ▫CRASH▫BOOM▫CLANK▫POW▫! " several loud noises came from the kitchen. Goku and Bulma ran back inside to see what it

was only to find Vegeta standing there amongst various fallen cooking supplies, a large pot on his head.

" Did anyone else just feel a sudden gravitational shift? " the ouji asked, looking confused.

" Heehee. " Goku chuckled, " Veggiesogreat! "

" Hey? Where did all this money come from? " Launch, now back in her blue-hairred from, stared down at her cash

winnings, " OH! Vegeta let me help you with that. " she sweatdropped, hopping over the back of the couch to pick up some of

the pans, " When did you get back? "

" About a half hour ago? " the ouji blinked.

Goku walked over and picked up the larger cookware and with much enjoyment picked the pot off Vegeta's head, " Here

you go your majesty. " he nodded to the ouji as he handed him the pot.

" ▫_Prrrrrrrrrrr_▫ " another little purr ripped from Vegeta. Goku gave him a quick hug, then teleported back to where

Bulma was standing.

" SEE? Its the most a-mazing thing ever! Its like, its like I suddenly have knowledge of exactly which Veggie-buttons

to push! I just got Veggie to purr two times in the last 5 minutes! That's like, winning the lottery! "

Bulma laughed, " Son-kun I don't think you can quite equate purring to-- "

" --the VEGGIE lottery! " he excitedly interupted.

" What exactly did Turles tell you? "

" WELLL----... " Goku's expression suddenly went blank.

" Yes? "

" I can't really explain it in english since he explained it to me in saiyago. "

Bulma sweatdropped, " Then just translate it. "

" But my english isn't as good as my saiyago! " the larger saiyajin pouted.

" How can that be? English is your first language!...well, barring the amnesia. "

" Oh-kay, umm...I...here! " he pressed his palm to her forehead while using his free hand. Goku concentrated on the

information and a few seconds later Bulma let out a gasp.

" OH MY--- "

" ... " Goku took his palm off her forehead, tilted his head, and blinked.

" --he actually told you the TRUTH? No lying or word-twisting at all. "

" So nice to see you all have such faith in me. " Turles commented as he passed by.

" Son-kun... " Bulma started off, " So, now what do you think? "

" About what? "

" About "Veggie". "

" ▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ "

" Rhetorical question. " she sweatdropped.

" I think I'm gonna go make Veggie purr some more. " the large saiyajin rubbed his hands together while Pan sat on

his right shoulder, " Its my new favorite sound! " he gushed.

" Fay-veht! " Pan chirped.

" Wait! Son-kun! "

" Hm? " he paused, his foot in mid-air.

" Does Vegeta know that you now know what those two words mean? "

Goku paused for a moment, " I, don't think so. " he smiled, " But that's oh-kay cuz there is no need for me to

explain those words to Veggie since Veggie already knows. "

" "Since Veggie already knows" what? "

The larger saiyajin looked down to see Vegeta suddenly standing there, looking curious. He bent down on one knee and

took the ouji's hand, " Since Veggie already knows that I still have many wonderful and special gifts just for Veggie waiting

up in his bedroom, right my high prince? "

" ▫PRRrrrrr▫ " the ouji smiled widely, then turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

" Did you see that? I got Veggie to purr with CAPTIAL LETTERS that time! " he beamed at Pan.

" Huh? " Pan tilted her head, happily bewildered.

" You know, stroking his ego does not equate to the amount of things Vegeta will let you do to him. " Bulma

sweatdropped.

" Who said I was going to do anything to Veggie? " Goku blinked.

" Er...I thought...I mean if you know what seme and uke mean now you must know if your "thoughts" on Vegeta are

still platonic or not. "

" ... " ▫

" You, wanna tell your oldest and dearest friend who cares for you like a brother if you've been hitting the jar

so frequently lately because of any "special feelings" you may have developed for Vegeta? "

" ... " ▫

" Son-kun? " she asked, concerned.

" Is this true or false or multiple choice? "

" WAAH! " Bulma fell over. She lept to her feet, " True or false! "

" C. "

" ... " Bulma stared at him blankly, " C. "

" C. "

" Ohhhh, my head. " she rubbed her temples, " I think I'll go check on Vegeta. "

" Make sure to remind Veggie a-bout the many luxurious Veggie-gifts I have got him that he has yet to unwrap! " Goku

happily called over to her.

" Uh-huh... "

Goku stood there, smiling happily.

" Edgee-obaasan! " Pan grinned.

" He sure is. " Goku nodded contently, patting her on the head.

" K--Kakarrotto! "

" Hm? " the large saiyajin glanced over his shoulder just in time for V.2 to come running up to him, his fingers

bandaged all up, " GASP! Veggiesclone your hands! "

The tall, modified ouji clone sniffled, " Oh Kakarrotto it was horrible! " he latched onto Goku, " Bura was making me

help her sew the present she's going to give you and I don't know how to sow so I kept accidentally poking myself with the

needles and Bulma had to help me disinfect my hands and it hurts so much! "

" Awwww, that's so terrible. " Goku looked at the bandaged hands. He pulled a small bag out of his pants pocket,

" Here you go Veggiesclone, a senzu bean! "

" Gasp! " V.2 gasped with delight, then smirked, " Ah, but Kakarrotto, " the medium-sized saiyajin's eyes temporarily

sparkled while saying the name, " my poor hands are so bruised and battered, there's no way I could pick up that bean.

Perhaps if you were to use your own to place it in my mou-- "

" ▫GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫ " Vegeta was suddenly standing between them growling venomously at V.2 and

sending a death-glare at him.

V.2 quickly grabbed a bean out of Goku's hand and ate it, then dashed off abck down the hall.

Vegeta let out a snort of defiance, then smirked proudly and puffed out his chest.

" Veggie? "

The little ouji turned around and smiled sweetly at him.

" ...hold Panny please. " Goku quickly handed Pan to Vegeta, then ducked into the bathroom on his left, slamming

the door shut behind him.

" ... " Vegeta stared blankly at the bathroom door, starting to pale.

" Obaasan? " Pan looked up at him.

The ouji sweatdropped, " I'm not your granma! That'd be Onna. " he pointed over at Chi-Chi, who was in the living

room, " HEY ONNA! WHY'S THE DEMI-DEMI-KAKA-GIRL CALLING ME YOUR TITLE? "

" Haha..she, she's calling you obaasan? " Chi-Chi stiffled a burst of laughter.

Vegeta sweatdropped. He turned back to Pan, " I'm not your obaasan, alright? I'm not ANYONE'S obaasan because I'm not

a woman! "

" :) " Pan smiled at him.

Vegeta stared lamely.

" Edgee! "

" That's better. " the ouji smirked, patting her on the back.

" ▫FLUSH▫! " the toilet flushed and the door to the bathroom opened. Goku staggered out of the room with a dazed

smile on his face.

" I luv my i-magination. " he sighed contently.

" What did you just relieve yourself of? " the ouji asked, uneasy. Pan let out a yawn, starting to fall asleep in the

smaller saiyajin's arms.

Goku let out a huge sigh, " Veggie's MY number 1. "

" ▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ "

" AAUGH! WILL YOU STOP SUCKING UP TO HIM JUST SO YOU CAN LISTEN TO HIM **PURR** FOR A FEW SECONDS! " Chi-Chi exclaimed

from the other room, starting to get embarassed.

" GASP! ONNA! Kakarrotto is NOT sucking up to me! " Vegeta said in overdramatic agastness, then grinned wickedly,

" He has merely come to his senses. "

" Oh brother... " Chi-Chi slid down in her chair, rubbing her forehead.

Goku smiled widely, almost possibly in a cunning manner.

" Are there any other words of PLATONIC devotion my favorite peasant would wish to enlighten his gracious ruler

with? " the ouji beamed up at him.

" Oh many many many words, _ouji-sama_. "

" ▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫ "

The larger saiyajin took a bold step forward in Vegeta's direction and the ouji instantly froze.

" Ah---I, I'm gonna go back and finish that delicious snack I'm baking for you. Byenow! " he zipped back into the

kitchen, only to re-enter the living room at normal speed in order to hand Pan over to Gohan before zipping towards the

kitchen again.

" ... " some of the others stared over at Goku in awkward curiousity.

" What? He IS intellegent ya know haven't all of you been in battle with him before? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow,

scoffing at them, " So he's using that battle intellegence to prey on the Ouji's sense of "royal pride", let him go.

I missed seeing the Ouji completely freak out a couple chapters ago I wanna be here when he finds out what Goku-san did on

the trip back here. "

The others continued to exchange odd glances.

" Come on, it'll be fun and you know it. "

" Veggie's LOTS of fun, Chi-chan! " Goku rubbed his hands together.

" That's right you show that Ouji who's boss! " she gave him a thumbs up.

" I wanna show Veggie LOTS of things...lots and LOTS... " Goku's fingers wiggled in anticipation, _:I've never had_

_this many creative Veggie-related ideas running through my head before! It has to be be-cause the rules are gone...and_

_be-cause now I understand exactly where Veggie is coming from:_ " OH VEGGIE! "

" Kakarroujo? "

" Hn. " Goku flinched slightly as his thought-bubble was popped. He smiled down politely at the pre-teen, " Hello

Bura. "

" I have a very special Christmas present for you, Kakarroujo! " she held out the large, wrapped pink box.

" Umm, thank you? I guess? " Goku tilted his head, taking the gift.

" Open it! Open it where Toussan can see! " the demi-saiyajin gushed.

" Its not a dress is it? Cuz I don't wear dresses. " he gave her an uneasy expression, then grinned, " I prefer to

go nude! "

A blood vessel burst in Vegeta's left nostril and the prince struggled to find a tissue or napkin to stop the

bleeding.

" WAAH! KAKARROUJO! "

" --ji. " Turles coughed from the other room.

" ... " Bura sent him a death glare, " What was that? "

" Kakarrouji. "

" I'm going to ignore you now. "

" You know you really should return to the dark side, I can't for the life of me imagine how Vegeta-san persuaded

you over to his side. " Turles shrugged.

_:A little over four years ago at this very moment, Vegeta whistled casually as he passed by Bura's room. Inside_

_the chibi was performing various measurements on a piece of cloth. Shiny, pink cloth._

_The ouji walked up to her, " Say there B-chan, whatcha doing with that? "_

_Bura grinned, " I'm making a New Years outfit for you Toussan! "_

_" ...oh. "_

_" Toussan can you raise your arms please I need to find out how big to make the waist of the skirt. " she chirped,_

_holding up a measuring device._

_Vegeta paled, " Ah, yeah, about that...umm, B-chan? "_

_" Yes? "_

_" Don't, you ever get tired of designing outfits for me? "_

_" No. " Bura said blankly, then gushed, " You're my favorite person ever Toussan! "_

_" Awww.. " the small saiyajin felt his ego swell, only to be brought back down to earth by the ribbon Bura had_

_suddenly tacked on his boot. Vegeta pulled it off with ease, " Bura, what I mean is...don't you find it easy to design for_

_me? "_

_" Well, yeah, you've got the curves! " she grinned, outlining the ouji's figure in the air with her hands._

_" I do NOT have "the curves". " Vegeta mentally grunted in annoyment, " Anyway, what I'm trying to say is wouldn't_

_it be more fun to design for a more difficult body structure, like, uh, say, Kakarrotto? " he smirked cunningly._

_" Kakarrotto? " Bura blinked._

_" Yeah! And with how mushy Kakarrotto is I bet he'd enjoy all these, ah, lovely designs of yours. "_

_" You really think so? " the chibi's eyes widened and sparkled in awe._

_" Of course. Kakarrotto's kaka-tush was practically MADE to be in a skirt. " he grinned wickedly, " A short_

_skirt; black with white inside. "_

_Bura pulled out a body proportion ratio paper, " Actually Toussan according to my measurements of you to Mr. Goten's_

_Daddy, your backside is much rounder and-- "_

_" --let's not talk about that right now huh! "_

_" Uhm...oh-kay? "_

_" Hey, I have an idea! How would you like to help me design a special, type of maid uniform for my dear sole_

_remaining peasant, hm? "_

_Bura gasped with joy, " REALLLLLY? ":_

" Ah, happy memories. " Vegeta clasped his hands together contently from the kitchen.

" THAT'S HOW YOU CAME UP WITH THAT SCARY SKIN-BURNING UNIFORM OF HORROR? " Goku stood agast, " BURA HELPED YOU? "

" Well...you can't really blame him for asking for help on that. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Its not like he was as

in-touch with his feminine side back then. "

" We kept in contact via quarterly 3 minute morse code messages. " Vegeta said sturdly.

" ANYWAY. " Bura announced, loud and annoyed, then calming down to content, " Its now time for Kakarroujo to open his

wonderful present. "

" Hn... " Goku looked down at it, then promptly ripped the wrapping paper off in one blow. He nervously peeked inside

the box only to turn pale green upon seeing it, " That's...a lot of detail. " he sweatdropped, " And a lot of pink. "

" Why don't you go to the bathroom and change into your nice new outfit, huh Kakarroujo? " Bura asked cheerfully.

" I would not like that thank you. " he quickly slammed the box shut.

" What's it look like? " Vegeta popped up from behind Goku.

" Veggie can have it if he wants. "

" NANI! I DON'T WANT WHATEVER'S IN THERE WHY WOULD YOU THINK SUCH A THING? " the ouji panicked.

" I think I'll go put this a-way in Veggie's room now. " Goku sweatdropped, heading up the stairs.

" You better think seriously on trying that on before New Years! I'm holding you to it! " Bura called up the steps

as Goku continued his climb.

" I wanted to see it. " Vegeta pouted.

" I'm sure it would've looked very stunning on you, Vegeta-san. " Turles snickered from the living room, " Whatever

type of dress it was. "

" YOU SHUDDUP OR I'LL MAKE **YOU** WEAR IT! "

" Yeah goodluck with that one. " Turles laughed.

" Hmmph. " the ouji folded his arms, " I would too. "

" There there Toussan. " Bura patted him on the shoulder, " I made a really nice tuxedo for you for New Years. Its

just like the kind in the spy movies; all black and smooth. "

" Really? " Vegeta said, interested, " Will certain parts come off and transform into mechanical weaponry for me to

use against enemies? "

Bura sweatdropped, " I, I think that's more of Kaasan's field. "

333333333

333333333

333333333

And so, New Years Eve arrived.

" BEHOLD! " Vegeta announced, whooshing into the living room wearing his fancy tux and royal red cape behind.

" ... " the entire room sat empty.

The ouji slumped just as Bunni passed by, giving her a sad and disappointed "where'd they all go" expression.

" Bulma's at East City's New Years Celebration as a guest reporter, Mirai's back home in his timeline celebrating

New Years with his family there, Trunks is at the Sons', V.2 went with Bulma to avoid going with Bura to some of the fashion

stores in that area, Bulma's father is asleep already and I'm going to spend the remainder of the night watching some of my

favorite movies! " she held up several dvds with a smile on her face, " I'm going to have to hurry too if I want the movies

to be over in time for me to watch the ball go down in East City Square! "

" Oh. " the little ouji's tail flicked back and forth behind him. He raised an eyebrow, " Where's my nemesis? "

" Turles? Oh he's upstairs on the roof. "

" On the roof! "

" Watching the fireworks of course! They do have SOME that go off in our city you know. Its a perfect place to watch

from, you know, if you can fly or know how to perfectly balance yourself on a round roof. " Bunni explained, sitting down on

the couch and popping in one of her dvds.

The ouji rolled his eyes, then sighed and strolled back up to his room where he met with utter darkness upon opening

the door.

" ▫POW▫ " a tiny blue firework suddenly exploded above his bed. Vegeta's eyes widened. Another, slightly larger

miniature red firework exploded just above the blue one. Within seconds dozens of multi-colored fireworks of various shapes

were exploding there in the darkened room.

" Ohhhhhhhh. " Vegeta sat down on the bed and watched the private fireworks display just for him while the life-sized

display went off far in the distance of West City. The smaller saiyajin almost slipped into a trance-like state of awe at the

fireworks as they started to explode in the form of golden letters and a red symbol that spelled out "I :heartsymbol: you

Veggie". Vegeta jerked back to alertness and his face flushed bright red. The fireworks trickled down and disapated as their

creator who had been shooting off the ki-made fireworks with a pointer finger peeked over the top of the bed at him from the

floor.

" _If you want, I can take you to see the real fireworks_. " Goku said quietly in saiyago, smiling brightly at the

smaller saiyajin.

" ▫Prrrrrrrrr▫ " a strong purr emitted from the ouji.

" C--can I take that as a yes? " the larger saiyajin asked eagerly, a chill of excitement from the sweet sounding

purr running down his back.

" Perhaps. " Vegeta smirked. The last week or so had been rather blissful with how many compliments his favorite

peasant had been giving him lately for no specific and obviously platonic reason.

" GREAT! " Goku pumped his fists in the air, " Would Veggie like to change into something more comfy for his

Veggie-sized body. "

" I think I shall. " the ouji walked to the side and quickly changed while his peasant stood there on the other side

of the room. Goku's tail sweatdropped at the saiyajin she was attached to, " OH-KAY! " Vegeta walked back up to him wearing

his little blue gi, " Better? "

" ▫**PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**▫ " the

situation nearly almost called for an emergancy jar.

" ... " Vegeta stared up at Goku, bug-eyed, " Ah...Kakarrotto? "

" Oh-kay! I'm done! " he chirped, back to normal. Goku picked the smaller saiyajin up in one arm while he pressed his

first two fingers to his forehead, " Happy New Years, my Veggie. "

" Happy New Years to you as well, my wonderful peasant. Who knows what sort of things are instore for us in this

coming year. " he said wisely, " Infact, just about anything is possible. "

" A--ANYTHING? " Goku nearly choked out with joy.

" Yup. Anything. " the ouji folded his arms, " Got any New Years Resolutions lined up? "

" Yes. I re-solve to make my Veggie as happy as physically possible! " the larger saiyajin grinned.

" Now THAT is a resolution! " Vegeta grinned with pride, " Let's go see those multi-colored firey explosions now,

shall we? "

" YEAH! " Goku beamed, then concentrated on the spot and teleported them out into the night.

A few floors below sat the spaceship Vegeta had given Goku. And a few rooms in, hanging casually and unbeknownst to

our saiyajin duo, was a sprig of mistletoe.

* * *

12:40 AM 1/2/2006  
**THE END!**

Chuquita: (turns on tape-recorder with ominous forboding music) DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Vegeta: (twitch)

Goku: (grins)

Chuquita: The end:)

Vegeta: I was deeply hoping you'd forget about that particular piece of mistletoe.

Chuquita: I'm sure you were. (smiles)

Goku: (purring)

Vegeta: So...he, KNOWS now.

Chuquita: He now knows.

Vegeta: (pales) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what sick twisted fate could possibly await me know that Kakarrotto is AWARE!

Chuquita: (blink) You know, YOU'RE still not aware that he's aware of what Turles has suddenly aware...ened him to.

Vegeta: (sulk) And thus my future is that much bleaker.

Goku: Aww (hugs the Veggie)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Veggie I didn't do it to get you upset. I mean, its an ongoing storyline. He HAS to find out

SOMETIME, right? It might as well be in spanish.

Vegeta: ...what was the purpose of doing that part in spanish anyway?

Chuquita: My version of saiyago is based on a mix of spanish and what little I know of japanese; along with whatever keys I

happen to randomly hit while typing--so I figured why not do Turles's entire explaination in spanish!

Vegeta: (twitches)

Chuquita: I'm taking Spanish 1 next semester.

Vegeta: (blankly) Why would you need to take Spanish 1? You took spanish 1 through 4 already!

Chuquita: Apparently high school spanish doesn't count towards college spanish...and its been 3 or so years since I've had a

class of it. I'm probably rusty.

Vegeta: (sighs frustratedly and rubs his temples)

Goku: (prrrrrrrrrrs)

Vegeta: (gulps)

Chuquita: Doesn't Veggie like the purring?

Goku: I SURE DO! ♥

Vegeta: WAAAAH! Well I DON'T! (bright red) Don't you know what kind of thoughts cause saiyajin to purr like that!

Chuquita: (raises hand) Impure ones?

Vegeta: EXACTLY!

Chuquita: ...

Vegeta: I don't get why the both of you are so BOLD all of a sudden.

Chuquita: Yeah, mystery of mysteries eh?

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: (to audiance) ANYWAY! Stay tuned after in upcoming months for the final GT parody fic, Veggietine's Day 5, and the

multi-chaptered Piccolo Superfic! And now for the..uh... (whips out file and pastes the two words in) Assessor Ripostes! Yes.

Goku: (pulls Veggie onto his lap) (PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) (wiggles around)

Vegeta: AHH! UNCOMFORTABLE POSITION! UNCOMFORTABLE POSITION!

Goku: (slides the Veggie off back into his own chair)

Vegeta: (shaking while glowing bright red)

To Hyper Kid: Glad you liked it! Happy New Year!

To tea: Thanks! Raditsu'll have a bigger part in the Veggietine's story. There still is one mistletoe left up though.

Hope you like it! Maybe Veggie will eventually calm down.

To Afrodite: Thanks so much! I really enjoy writing the hot springs scenes. Veggie's so much fun when he's spur of the

moment. Glad you liked it!

To Saiba: Aw, its oh-kay. December was a very busy month for me too. Glad you liked the chapter. I was so busy the week

before things had just gotten really Veggie-focused. Cool! I didn't know it was Happy Christmas there. Happy New Year!

To Alastair: I guess a lot of people were online Christmas Eve. He'll definately get to see her soon. Veggie'll be so

surprised.

Vegeta: (smirks at the chocolate) Why thank you! I shall do my best to share it with my soon-to-be-guest.

To Zogeta: Yes, poor consitpated Veggie. No need to worry though, I promise there will be closure! Possibly during the early

half of this year...I'm not completely sure. At least its not up as high as it was, say, a year ago. Veggie does have his

troubles, especially if he's going to become king soon; that'll really put him in the spotlight. Aw, its alright. Wow!

Australia! At least its nice 'n warm down there, where I am its all cold 'n rainy. That would be a nice happily ever after.

Veggie just couldn't take the sight of it. I'm sure he's going to try his best not to ever bring up that topic again. I had

a great Christmas and New Years, I stayed up way to late on New Years Eve though, til 6am the next day! Let's hope he does

make that decision :)

To Jenna and Grub: Welcome back! School is a very busy thing. (nods in agreement). The truck sounds fun! Later!

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 4 AND the Christmas special.

Vegeta: Thank goodness. (sigh of relief)

Goku: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: I have a busy work-day tommorow so I'm gonna try to wake up early 'n do stuff then.

Goku: Good idea!

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) See you sometime next week with the new fic!

Goku: Byebye!


End file.
